Quinn, Season 2
by WildDogJJ
Summary: Picking up four years after the original mini-series, Quinn is now finished with college and ready to start her future. She has it all planned out, too bad life keeps getting in the way.
1. Chapter 1

Opening Montage

 **Theme Song:** "I'd Do Anything" by A Simple Plan

We see Quinn in class being asked out by a guy with dark hair and a handsome face. Next, we see her and the guy having a night on the town when they kiss. Next, we see them arguing and she kicks him out of her place. Then, we see her asking out another guy, this guy has brown hair and seems nice. Next, we see them being happy together. We next see Stacy and Upchuck holding hands and looking into each others eyes. This is followed by a shot of Daria and Jane odserving the two couples and looking unimpressed. Final shot is Quinn and her new boyfriend, Stacy and Chuck, Daria and Jane hanging out and looking happy. After that, we see Quinn's smiling face against a pink background. Below that:

Quinn

in

"Old Friends"

story by

WildDogJJ

 **Lawndale, NJ, June 2001:**

It's Quinn's high school graduation. Quinn is at the podium with the award she's just recieved.

She said "Thanks, everyone. I've learned so much in the last four years. When I first started I didn't take my future seriously. In fact, I was a self-absorbed brat who only cared about being attractive and popular. I even publicly shunned my own sister because I was so stuck up. Since then, I've grown and matured. I now not only take my future seriously but encourage others to do the same. I've had help along the way. I've had my family..." cut to the Morgendorffers, "...my friends both old..."cut to the Former Fashion Club, "...and new..." cut to Jane and Lindy, "...and many others."

Cut back to the stage, we see Quinn with a huge smile on her face.

"Finally, I'd like to thank one person in particular. The very person who I owe so much too. The person I've known my whole life. My sister: Daria Morgendorffer."

Cut to a visibly stunned Daria. Cut back to Quinn.

"Come on up, sis."

As the crowd applauds Daria makes her way up to the stage. Once there, Quinn hugs her.

"Long overdue, Daria."

Now both Quinn and Daria stand at the podium. Daria takes the microphone.

"Education doesn't stop at high school but continues all through life. I'm still learning, we all are. What I said at my own graduation still holds true so I'll say it again. Stand firm for what you believe in. That is unless and until logic and experience prove you wrong. If the Emporer looks naked, the Emperor is naked. The truth and a lie are not sort of the same thing. And there is no facet of life that cannot be made better with pizza. Thank you."

She passes the microphone back to Quinn, who beams proudly.

"Let's hear it for my sister, everyone!"

The whole crowd erupts into thunderous applause.

* * *

 **New York City, four years later:**

Panoramic shot of the New York skyline. Camera zooms in toward an apartment building. Inside the building there is a closed door at the end of a poorly maintained hallway. A close up of the label next to the door. It reads:

Apt. 227 Residents:

Q. Morgendorffer

D. Morgendorffer

J. Lane

Inside, the apartment is a two bedroom. The two bedrooms have a bathroom between them. The only other room is a combination kitchen and living room. There is a bed in front of the TV instead of a couch. Seated on the bed are Daria and Jane. Jane looks the same as she did in high school. Daria, on the other hand, has traded the bulky jacket for a blue sweater that doesn't hide her curves. The coke-bottle "Manstopper Glasses" have been replaced by stylish wire frames. She still wears a wrap skirt and Doc Martin boots, though. Cut to tv and we see Sean Hannity screaming his head off at Alan Combs.

"If the invasion of Iraq was justified, then where are the weapons of mass destruction?"

"Only a freedom hating wuss who hates America would ask that question."

"I'm just saying..."

"I know what you were thinking, that we deserved to be attacked on 9/11."

"No, I'm just..."

"Admit it, you hate America and love Bin Laden. YOU'RE AN UNPATRIOTIC SUBVERSIVE, AREN'T YOU!?"

We can't understand anymore of what's being said as the two pundits try to talk over each other. Cut back to an unimpressed Daria and Jane.

Daria said "I guess by "Fair and Balanced" they mean "Right-Wing Propaganda Machine". Why are we watching this again?"

Jane said "Because they cancelled "Sick, Sad World" for being indecent. And "Fox News" is somewhat comical."

"Damn FCC."

Just then, the door opens. It's Quinn. She looks different, too. Her hair has been shortened from waist length to shoulder length. Instead of bangs she now has a part. She has traded the pink butterfly T-shirt for a pink T-shirt with shadows in a floral pattern.

"God, Fox News again. Why can't you two ever watch anything decent?"

Daria said "There would actually have to be something decent on for us to do that. How was the date?"

"Not so much fun."

Jane asked "You and Trevor having problems?"

"Ever since he wasn't drafted by any team he's been really down on himself. I tried to cheer him up and he started talking about trying his hand at arena football. I tried to tell him that he might need to accept that he's not going pro and he told me that he wants us to have a future where he can provide me. I told him I don't care whether he makes big money or not since I'm going to be promoted to manager at the boutique once I graduate and he took it as a blow to his pride. It just went south from there."

Daria deadpanned "And they say love conquers all."

Quinn said "Way to make me feel better. Why do I room with you two, again?"

Jane quipped "Because you can't afford your own apartment, I want to break into the New York art scene and Daria is a grad student at ECU."

Daria added "Which proves I'm a glutton for punishment."

Quinn giggles. Over the past year she's developed a new appreciation for her sister's unique sense of humor.

* * *

 **Music:** "1985" by Bowling for Soup

The ECU campus is in Lower Manhattan. It is NYU with a football stadium. We see Quinn exit one of the buildings.

 _Next week is finals. Then it's goodbye college, hello real world._

"Hey, Quinn."

The voice belongs to Quinn's boyfriend, Trevor Anderson. He is tall and muscular with a perfectly chiseled face and short, frosted black hair. His shirt is an "East Coast Eagles" jersey with his name and number, 29, on it. He walks up to Quinn.

"Hey, Trev. What's up?"

Trevor looks sorry.

"I wanna apologize for last night. I was a selfish jerk, I'm sorry."

Quinn smiles. Unlike Kevin, this QB knows when he does something stupid.

"That's okay, I understand that you're disappointed about not getting to play for the NFL."

"I haven't given up on that dream. I'm still an undrafted free agent. I just need to keep reaching out to talent scouts."

Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Trevor, honey, don't take this the wrong way, but what if it never happens? Do you at least have some idea what you'll do then?"

Trevor looks like he wants to tell Quinn off, but thinks better of it.

"What are you getting at?"

Quinn said "Trevor, I know you don't like to hear it, but look at the facts. You've been a second string player all four years here. The only time you play is during practice. You spend the actual games on the sidelines."

Irritated, Trevor said "It's not my fault our starter never seems to get hurt. I know I have the talent to make it. Why can't you be supportive, like you used to be?"

Quinn rubs her temples and groans.

"I am supportive. I just wish you'd look at this more realistically. Your football days are over. It doesn't matter how talented you are if no one's ever seen it. You need a backup plan."

"What? Be a faceless nobody working a lame 9 to 5 and wind up like Kevin Spacey in American Beauty."

"Trevor, that's not going to happen to you. You're always a winner in my eyes. But is being average really so bad?"

Angry, Trevor said "Easy for you to say, miss boutique manager. Your dream is coming true while mine's turning to shit. Without football, what have I got to offer?"

Quinn looks hurt, which Trevor notices. He immediately calms down.

He said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. It's just so frustrating. I feel like a loser."

Quinn reassured him "Oh, Trevor, you're no loser. So you won't become the next Tom Brady, so what? You're still a great guy and I'm still your girlfriend."

Trevor visibly cheers up.

"Thanks, Quinn."

He kisse her on the cheek.

"I love you." said Trevor.

"I love you, too."

 _I think._

* * *

Later, Quinn is at her job. She works at a fancy mid-town clothing store called "Le Chic Boutique". Inside, Quinn is behind the checkout counter and looks lost. On of her co-workers, a spray tanned blonde named Beth, notices.

"Hey, Quinn, you awake?"

This shakes Quinn out of her thought process.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About?"

"Trevor, we've been having a lot of problems lately."

Beth asked "What kind of problems?"

Quinn answered "He keeps obsessing about not going pro. I try to encourage him to try something else and he gets mad. We fight, we make up, then we fight again. Today, we had another argument and made up immediately afterward. We exchanged "I love you's"."

"At least you make up each time. You do love him, right?"

Quinn sighs.

"If you'd asked me that a year ago, I would've said yes. Back then, I was convinced I'd wind up marrying him and eventually having his kids. Now, I'm not so sure. I know I like him as a friend, but it feels like the love isn't there anymore. All we ever seem to do now is fight."

"Considering how long you two have been together, it's normal to hit a rough patch. Just keep trying to work things out. You'll figure it out soon enough."

Quinn looks thoughtful.

* * *

That evening at their apartment, Quinn, Jane and Daria are at the small kitchen table having dinner. Quinn looks a little distraught.

Daria said "I haven't seen you that miserable since before Lindy quit drinking."

Jane added "Yeah, what gives?"

Quinn sighs.

"The problems I've been having with Trevor lately. Today, we said "I love you" to each other and I'm not sure I even meant it."

Jane said "Sounds familiar."

Daria explained "Quinn, this thing with Trevor sounds a lot like what I was going through with Tom just before I broke up with him. Have you considered that maybe you and Trevor are drifting apart?"

Quinn said "This is different. Trevor still thinks he has a shot at the NFL."

"Just like Tom thought I still had a shot at Bromwell."

Jane said "Daria's right. It looks to me like you two have run your course. Maybe it is time to end things."

Quinn sighs.

"Easy for you to say, you were only with Tom for six months. Daria, you were only with him for a year. I've been with Trevor for almost four years. He was a lot of firsts: my first steady relationship, my first real love, my first sexual encounter, my..."

Daria said "Too much information, Quinn. We get the picture."

At this point, there's a knock on the door.

Quinn said "I'll get it."

She gets up and goes to the door. She looks through the peephole and gasps. Afterward, she opens the door. It's...Trent!

"Hey, Daria's sister. Is Jane here? I need a place to crash."

* * *

 **Music:** "American Idiot" by Green Day

Trent walk inside Quinn's apartment. Quinn closes the door behind him. He makes his way to the kitchen table.

"Hey, take out Chinese. That's my favorite."

He sits down in Quinn's seat and helps himself to her shrimp fried rice. Once a mooch, always a mooch.

Jane said "Trent, what are you doing here? I thought you were out in California."

Trent explained "Nick married his girlfriend, Jessie ran off with a stripper, and Max just got pissed off and quit. Mystik Spiral is dead. I went back to Lawndale and was chased out of the house by a guy with a shotgun."

"Trent, mom and dad sold the house, remember?"

Trent scratches his chin in thought.

"Yeah, I kinda forgot about that. So I hitch hiked here. I need a place to crash."

Quinn sarcastically added "And take my seat and eat my dinner."

Trent said "Yeah, it's pretty good. Thanks."

Quinn looks pissed. Trent seems unaware of how rude he's being.

He said "Um, Janey, do you know any musicians in the area? I need to get a new band together."

Daria deadpanned "As opposed to getting an actual job."

Trent does his laugh/cough.

"Good one, Daria."

Now, Daria looks pissed.

* * *

The next evening at a restaurant in Little Italy, Quinn and Trevor are seated across from each other. Trevor looks like he's having fun, Quinn doesn't.

"Trevor?"

"Yes?"

Quinn asked "Are you happy? In this relationship, I mean?"

Trevor said "Of course. Our relationship's one of the bright spots in my life right now. Why?"

"Well, I've been thinking about us a lot, lately. I guess with the end of college looming I've been thinking about the future."

"I've been thinking about the future, too. In fact, I'd like to talk about that."

Quinn gets a sinking feeling.

Trevor said "What you said, about me not going pro, got me thinking. I do need a backup plan. I've decided to table the whole football thing and get a real job."

Quinn is now visibly releaved.

"That's great, Trev. So, what kind of job are you thinking of?"

"Well, I did major in political science. There has to be something there."

Now, Quinn grimmaces. Trevor doesn't seem to notice.

Trevor said "Quinn, I need to ask you something?"

"Okay."

He said "We've been together almost four years now. I know that we've hit a rough patch recently and I blame my own unwillingness to admit that my dream of playing in the NFL will never come true. You've been patient and supportive every step of the way. I know our love can survive anything so..."

He gets a brass ring with a fake diamond out of his pocket. Quinn looks very uncomfortable.

"Will you marry me?"

Quinn looks doubtful. She sees their relationship as living on borrowed time and he's just asked her to marry him. From her POV we see the hopeful look on his face. Cut back to Quinn looking VERY uncomfortable.

 _I'm not even sure we should be together anymore and he just asked me to marry him. Like I need this._

Cut back to Trevor. Quinn's hesitation has him feeling less hopeful by the second. Cut back to a very nervous Quinn.

She said "Trevor, this is kind of sudden. Don't take this the wrong way, but I need to think about this."

Hopeful, Trevor said "So, you might?"

"I...I just need to think it through before giving an answer."

Trevor hands Quinn the cheap ring.

"Well, hold on to the ring for now. If you decide you don't then you at least have a present."

Trevor puts the ring on Quinn's finger. Quinn looks like she's just recieved a death sentence. Trevor is clearly oblivious to how uncomfortable Quinn is.

Trevor said "No pressure. Just don't take too long. I can't wait to tell my parents that I'm engaged to the girl of my dreams."

Yeah, _no pressure at all._

* * *

Back at the apartment, Trent is asleep on a blanket on the floor. The door opens and Jane comes in. She walks right up to Trent and shakes him.

"Trent."

No response

"Trent?"

Still no response.

"TRENT!"

Trent leaps up with a start.

"I swear, I didn't know she was your wife."

He sees where he is and calms down.

"Oh, Janey, what do you want?"

Jane asked "Have you put out flyers for a band?"

"No."

"Have you auditioned for any gigs?"

"No."

"Have you even tried to find a job?"

"Ew."

"I'll take that as a no. So, what have you done today?"

Trent said "Caught up on my sleep. I need to find my muse before I put a band together. Where were you all day?"

Jane said "At work. Unlike some people, I actually need gainful employment. I work 40 to 50 hours a week at a local art gallery."

"Where's Daria?"

"At the library doing research. She's a grad student pursuing a PhD in literature."

"Where's Daria's sister?"

"You mean Quinn. She's on a date with her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend."

Trent shakes his head in disbelief.

Jane said "Look, Trent, you're my brother and always welcome here, but we can't afford to support ourselves and you. You need to make some kind of contribution."

Trent said "I could help with the rent. What is it? $200 a month?"

"More like $1,500.00 a month."

Trent's eyes go wide.

"Whoa, that's kinda pricey."

"Actually, in New York that kind of rent is dirt cheap."

Trent looks thoughtful. Just then, the door opens and Quinn comes in. She walks up to Jane and Trent. Jane sees the ring and is shocked.

"Quinn, what is that?"

Quinn said "A cheap engagement ring. What are you guys talking about?"

Jane said "Economics, and don't try to change the subject. I thought you weren't sure you wanted to be with Trevor anymore."

"I KNOW! I know, but he asked me to marry him. I told him I needed to think about it and he insisted I wear the ring anyway."

"Sounds to me like he's trying to pressure you into saying yes. Do you want to marry him?"

"No, I'm not even sure I want to be more than just friends with him at this point."

At this point, Daria comes in. Jane grabs Quinn and shows Daria the ring.

"Hey, Daria, how would you feel if you had Trevor as a brother in law?"

Quinn looks like she's in chains.

* * *

 **Music:** "SOS" by Rihanna

At the apartment Quinn, Daria and Jane are discussing Quinn's relationship quandry while Trent sits in the background looking disinterested.

Daria said "The other day you weren't sure you even wanted to be with Trevor, and now your ready to walk down the aisle. What gives?"

Quinn said "It's more complicated than that. He asked me to marry him and I said I needed to think about it."

"And yet you wear an engagement ring. Last time I checked that means you said yes."

Jane said "Actually, he insisted she wear the ring anyway. I say he's trying to pressure her into saying yes."

Daria looks thoughtful.

"That's odd, since he never struck me as the controlling type."

Quinn said "He's not, and that makes this even more confusing. I don't know what to make of this. Our relationship's been going downhill for close to a year now and he wants me to marry him. I don't get that."

At this point, Trent joins the conversation.

"He's having trouble dealing with failure."

Everyone stares at him with a mixture of surprise and curiosity.

Trent said "His dream of becoming a pro football player is over. His dream apparently included being with Quinn through it all. He wants to keep what's left of his dream."

They're all visibly impressed by Trent's insight.

Quinn asked "So, what should I do?"

Daria said "The same thing I did when I got jealous of Trent and Monique back in high school. I got over my crush on Trent by just imagining what it would, realistically, be like if we did get together."

"It's worth a shot."

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

* * *

Begin Fantasy

We see a future version of Quinn and Trevor in a run down apartment. Trevor now has a beer gut while Quinn is morbidly obese and looks like her spirit has been broken. Trevor is on a couch surrounded by empty beer cans, watching TV.

Quinn said "Trevor, honey, do you think I'm fat?"

Trevor said "I don't think you're fat, I know you're fat."

He holds up an empty beer can.

"Get me another beer."

"Get your own beer, asshole!"

"Don't talk to me like that, woman. It's your own damn fault we're losers. I never went pro. You turned into a frigid ice queen after that."

Quinn said "Hey, that's not my fault. I always encouraged you. You're the one who never follows through on anything. I can't believe I gave up my dream just to make you happy and all you did was become a bitter drunk."

"So why'd you marry me, then?"

"Because you pressured me too. I wanted to break up."

"So go ahead. You wanna leave me, go ahead."

"Fine, I will."

Trevor smirks.

"Like anyone would want a heffer like you now."

Quinn looks resigned. Trevor grins in triumph as we hear the sound of children crying in the background.

Trevor said "That's what I thought. Now, get me that beer. And tell the kids to shut the f- up, I'm trying to watch the game."

End Fantasy

* * *

Quinn opens her eyes and looks relieved.

"This decision just got a lot easier to make."

* * *

At the ECU campus the next day Quinn is sitting on a park bench when Trevor approaches.

Trevor said "You wanted to talk to me."

He sits next to Quinn. Quinn takes off the ring and hands it to Trevor. He looks stunned.

"I'm sorry, but I don't wanna get married. In fact, I think we need to break up."

Trevor looks like he was just stabbed in the gut.

"But why? Don't you love me."

Quinn said "Look, our relationship has been going downhill for a while now. We can't postpone the inevitable. If we get married, if we even stay a couple, I know exactly what's going to happen. We gradually grow to resent each other. I don't want that and I know that you don't, either. It's better to just end things."

Trevor pleaded "But, I love you."

Quinn said "Do you really, or are you just telling yourself that because you fear being alone? I still want to be friends. I just feel like our lives are moving in two different directions."

Trevor says nothing.

Quinn asked "Did you ask me to marry you because you want to spend the rest of your life with me, or because you're afraid you won't find anyone else?"

Trevor sighs.

"I'm afraid I won't find anyone else."

"Then you asked for the wrong reason. Look, what we had was nice but it's run its course. We'd just make each other miserable if we stayed together."

"Can't we work it out?"

Quinn explained "We've been trying, but all we ever seem to do is fight. I think we should end things in order to spare ourselves more pain."

Quinn gets up to leave. She turns around and sees Trevor's hurt expression.

"I need some time to get over things right now. After that, though, I'd like to keep in touch. I still wanna be friends."

Trevor said "I'd like it if we were friends too. Tell you what, I need some time to get over this too but after that maybe we could get together and just hang out. With no romantic agenda."

"I'd like that."

She gives him a goodbye kiss and leaves.

* * *

 **Music:** "Ocean Avenue" by Yellowcard

Later, at her apartment Quinn is seated at the table and looks miserable. There's a knock on the door. Quinn gets up to answer. It's a very happy looking Stacy.

"Quinn, I have to tell you something."

"Stacy, come on in."

Stacy comes in and joins Quinn at the kitchen table.

Quinn said "So, what did you want to tell me?"

Stacy said "Why don't I show you instead?"

With that, Stacy holds up her left hand. There's a huge diamond ring on it.

"Chuck and I are getting married."

Quinn looks miserable.

"That's nice."

Stacy looks very disappointed.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?"

Quinn said "I am. It's just..well..I just broke up with Trevor."

Stacy said "Oh, Quinn, I'm so sorry. I can't believe he dumped you."

"Actually, it was my idea to break up. I felt our relationship had run its course and it was time to move on."

"Then why are you so sad? You used to dump guys all the time in high school."

Quinn said "This is different. Those guys I was just stringing along for popularity points. Trevor was my first serious long term relationship. Even if breaking up was the right thing to do it still hurts like hell."

Stacy said "I'm sorry. Now I feel bad being so happy."

Quinn starts to cheer up a little.

"It's alright. I'm happy for you and Chuck. You have what I want, a guy who gets you and doesn't let himself get dragged down when life doesn't go as planned. I thought I'd found that with Trevor, but I was wrong."

Stacy reaches out and holds Quinn's hand.

Stacy said "Don't worry, you'll find him. You just have to keep looking."

Quinn visibly feels better after hearing that.

"Thanks, Stacy."

* * *

One morning at a Starbucks in mid-town Daria, Jane and Quinn are having their morning coffee at an outdoor table on the sidewalk. Jane is in her pajamas.

Jane asked "So, Quinn, how does it feel?"

Quinn asked "How does what feel?"

Daria said "Ending your first serious relationship?"

"It sucks, but I can deal."

Quinn now smiles.

"I can't believe I graduate college tomorrow."

Jane said "Welcome to adulthood. Now you really are one of us."

Quinn giggles. Trent walks up to them. He's wearing a business suit and his hair is combed.

"Hey, Jane, Daria, Daria's sister."

"You forgot my name again, didn't you?"

"Sorry, habit."

Daria asked "What's with the suit?"

"Job interview."

All three girls jaws drop.

Jane asked "Since when do you actively seek employment?"

Trent said "Since you pointed out to me that I need some money to survive in this city."

Quinn said "You know, you actually clean up really nice."

"Thanks, Quinn."

"Finally, he remembered my name."

Daria commented "Will wonders never cease?"

Quinn looks at her sister and friends and smiles warmly.

 _I may be hurting from the breakup, but I don't care. I have real friends who'll always have my back. People like Jane, Stacy, and even my sister. I really am lucky to have them in my life._

* * *

 **A/N:** I think you know what inspired that last scene. Another piece by the great SC.

 **Next Time**

The Morgendorffer sisters return to Lawndale when Jake has another heart attack. Will he survive?


	2. The Heart of the Matter

Opening Montage

 **Theme Song:** "I'd Do Anything" by A Simple Plan

We see Quinn in class being asked out by Trevor. Next, we see her and Trevor having a night on the town when they kiss. Next, we see them arguing and she kicks him out of her place. Then, we see her asking out another guy, this guy has brown hair and seems nice. Next, we see them being happy together. We next see Stacy and Upchuck holding hands and looking into each others eyes. This is followed by a shot of Daria and Jane odserving the two couples and looking unimpressed. Final shot is Quinn and her new boyfriend, Stacy and Chuck, Daria and Jane hanging out and looking happy. After that, we see Quinn's smiling face against a pink background. Below that:

Quinn

in

"The Heart of the Matter"

story by

WildDogJ

One afternoon at LeChic Boutique Quinn is in the office in back seated at a desk. She is working on a chart scheduling shifts for the next week. At the door one of the boutique employees, Beth, stick her head in.

She said "Quinn, someone wants to talk to you."

Quinn looks up from the chart.

"Who?"

"Fruitty."

Quinn rolls her eyes. In the front of the store is a young African-American man dressed in urban street garb. Longtime MTV viewers would recognize him as Fruitty from "Downtown", a short lived animated series about being young and single in New York. Fruitty is the Upchuck of the bunch. Quinn puts on a friendly face even though she'd rather not deal with him.

Fruitty said "Wuzzup, sweetness?"

Quinn asked "What are you doing here? Last time I checked, Urban Outfitterz was more your thing."

"Here to see you, hottie. Word is you're back on the market."

Quinn tries not to sound irritated.

"And?"

Fruitty said "Howz about taking a bite o' sweet Fruitty? You know ya want it."

Quinn drops the customer friendly facade.

"Only if "it" involves pepper spray in your eyes and my knee in your groin."

Fruitty is undeterred.

"C'mon, you know all the honey's wanna give booty to Fruitty. I'm a certified pimp daddy, yo."

Quinn said "You're a restraining order waiting to happen. Either buy something, leave, or take a shot of pepper spray. What's it gonna be?"

Fruitty sees the dead serious look on Quinn's face and let's out a defeated sigh.

"Awright, forget you then. I can get plenty of other honeys to give Fruitty some booty."

Fruitty leaves and Quinn lets out a sigh of relief. In walks a man with long hair, a fu manchu mustache, bandana and old motorcycle jacket. He is another character from "Downtown". His name is Goat and he's also a delusional sleazebag.

Shocked, Quinn said "Goat! Please tell me you're here as part of an attempt to make yourself over."

Goat said "Actually, I'm here to see you. I hear you and Trevor broke up. I gave you the respectable month and a half but now it's time for me to move in for the kill. Dinner at O'Mally's brew pub, then we head back to my place. Whatta ya say, sweet cheeks?"

Quinn scrunches her nose in disgust.

"EWWWW! No way."

Goat is undeterred.

"C'mon. I'm sensitive to a woman's needs, in addition to being a stud."

Quinn said "Only in your dreams, Goat. I have standards, you don't. I mean, your last girlfriend was a pregnant crack whore."

"So?"

Quinn rolls her eyes.

"You have no grasp of reality, do you?"

"I kinda drift in and out."

Quinn said "Well, if you're not here to buy something could you please drift out of here? You might scare the other customers."

Goat said "Yeah, I do kinda do that. They can't compete with my studliness. Might as well go home and spank it. Later, hottie."

With that, Goat leaves and Quinn lets out another sigh of relief. Just then, we hear the door open. Quinn looks pissed.

"WHAT!?"

Cut to a startled Trent in the doorway.

"Whoa, I just wanted to buy a suit for a job interview."

Cut back to a visibly embarrassed Quinn.

* * *

 **Music:** "Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stefani

That evening at the apartment Quinn, Daria, Jane and Trent are seated at the table.

Quinn said "God, everywhere I go I get asked out by creeps. It's sooo annoying."

Daria snarked "Says the girl who used to love that kind of attention."

Quinn explained "It's a little different when every guy who asks you out is a reject from a bad TV show. The worst part about being single again is that all the good guys seem to be taken."

Jane said "Have you considered taking the initiative? You could go look for good quality guys and ask them out."

Quinn said "Only someone truly desperate would do that. We're girls, when it comes to dating we don't ask, we get asked."

"If I thought like that then Tom Sloane would've never entered mine or Daria's lives."

Quinn looks thoughtful.

"Good point. I'm just so used to being attractive and popular that it seems weird to me. Let's talk about something else."

Daria said "Like Trent blowing all of his job interviews."

Trent looks a little hurt.

"It's not my fault all the jobs out there suck. I didn't vote for Bush."

Jane said "Actually, you didn't vote at all. So, what are we gonna do for the Fourth of July?"

Daria said "Burn an effagy of the President like we did last year."

Jane shook her head.

"And get arrested again, I don't think so. They threatened to send us to Guantanamo if we did that again."

Quinn gets an idea.

"Last year I went to the Macy's Fireworks Show. It was a double date: Me and Trevor with Stacy and Chuck. Of course, me and Trevor are broken up and Stacy and Chuck moved back to Lawndale after graduation so I can't do that this year. How about the four of us go?"

Trent said "Cool."

Jane said "I'm in."

Daria sighs.

"Fine, even though I hate crowds."

Quinn said "Come on, it'll be fun."

"That's what they said about the Hindenburg."

* * *

Back in Lawndale the Landon's annual Fourth of July party is in full swing. On the back proch, Jake is talking to Andrew and Michelle Landon. While Andrew and Michelle look no different from IICY? Jake does. He's now got a massive beer gut and his hair has thinned considerably.

Jake asked "How's Jodie?"

Andrew said "She's trying to get her consulting business going. She decided to stay in Virginia and use it to help start ups in the Hampton Roads area. I told her to focus on Williamsburg, that's where the money is."

"She take that advice?"

Andrew looks disappointed.

"No, she wants to cater to minority start ups. She set up shop in Newport News."

He looks worried.

"I hope she wakes up before something bad happens. There's a reason Newport News is nicknamed "Bad Newz"."

Jake said "She's a bright girl, I'm sure she'll be fine."

Andrew clearly wants to change the subject.

"How are your daughters?"

Jake takes a huge gulp of his beer before answering.

"Great. They're both in New York. Daria's getting her PhD at ECU while Quinn manages a fashion boutique."

Jake grabs a bacon cheeseburger.

Andrew said "You really like those burgers, don't you?"

"Sure... _gulp_...do. What's... _gulp_...your secret?"

Andrew explained "Before cooking I let the raw beef marinate in trans fat. That and the bacon grease are what gives it the flavor. The doctors wouldn't agree, but if you cut the fat you kill the burger."

Jake finishes the burger.

"I'll say, that's my fourth one. I just can't stop eating those things."

Andrew asked "How's Helen?"

Now, Jake looks annoyed.

"She still works 90 hour weeks despite being partner now. Just can't tear her away from the job, not for the girls or me. I have to be alone..."

As he continues, his face turns pale and he starts sweating profusely.

""Oh, but the firm needs me, you understand". "I'd love to, but I really wanna try that big case". "YOU'RE NO SON OF MINE, YOU GODDAMN HIPPIE"."

He starts breathing hard.

"WHY AM I ALWAYS LEFT... _hack_...ALONE...and...and... _wheeze...wheeze_...UNLOVED BY AN... _hack_...ABUSIVE... _wheeze_...FATHER... _wheeze_...AND...WORK...A...HOLIC...W...WIFE?"

Andrew looks concerned.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Jake huffed "Just...peachy... _wheeze_...left...arm...numb... _hack_...tight... _wheeze_...chest... _wheeze_...shooting... _hack_...pain... _puff_...feel... _puff_...faint...need... _huff_...beer..."

Jake reaches for his beer. He takes a swig.

"GAH! PAIN!"

He clutches his chest and passes out.

* * *

In New York the massive crowd is enjoying the fireworks show. Close up shows Quinn, Daria, Jane and Trent admiring the finale. After the show...

Trent said "Whoa, that was cool."

Jane holds up a digital camrea.

"And I got enough photos to inspire me for months."

Daria said "I hate to admit it, but that was pretty impressive."

Quinn has an all knowing smile.

"See, I told you it'd be fun."

At that moment, Quinn's cell phone rings. She pulls it out of her pocket and answers.

"Hello...Hi, Mom..."Quinn suddenly looks concerned, "...You don't sound good. What's wrong...WHAT!?...no...oh, God, no...," Quinn now looks frightened, "...We can be there is four hours...oh, God."

She hangs up and immediately turns to Daria.

"Daria, we have to go to Penn Station. Now."

Daria is concerned by the panic in her sister's voice.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Mom just called. She's at the hospital. Dad...he...he...HE HAD ANOTHER HEART ATTACK!"

Quinn starts to cry hysterically.

* * *

Later that night, at the ER of Lawndale Medical Center, Helen is nervously pacing around. Unlike her husband, Helen is aging well and at 54 doesn't look a day over 40. We see a stone faced Daria and a worried looking Quinn approach.

Helen said "Girls."

She hugs both of her daughters.

"I'm so glad you came. How was your trip?"

Daria said "Oh, you know how I love a three hour train ride from New York to Philadelphia followed by going to Lawndale in a smelly cab."

Helen shoots Daria a death glare. Now is not the time for sarcasm.

Quinn asked "Where's Daddy? Is he alright?"

Now, Helen looks almost frightened.

"I...I don't know. He's in intensive care. This heart attack was much worse than the one he had seven years ago. He...he might not make it."

Daria gasps in horror while Quinn starts to cry uncontrollably. Cut to a woman with reddish-blonde hair in hospital frocks. She approaches the family.

"Mrs. Morgendorffer."

This gets Helen's attention and snaps Quinn out of her crying fit. The red haired doctor offers her hand to Helen.

"Dr. Susan Lewis, cardiology. I was on call when your husband was brought in."

Helen asked "How is he, Dr. Lewis? How's my Jakey?"

Dr. Lewis said "He suffered a severe cardiac arrest. We're keeping him in ICU for observation."

Helen wants to ask questions but words escape her. Quinn starts to cry again. Daria keeps a cool head and doesn't let on how concerned she actually is.

She asked "How bad was it? Is there any signifigant damage to his heart?"

Dr. Lewis explained "The heart attack was triggered by a combination of stress and cholesterol which elevated his blood pressure to the point where his heart gave out. CPR was what Mr. Landon used to keep him alive until the paramedics arrived. I need to ask you all some questions."

Quinn stops crying. She knows that she needs to keep a cool head now.

Helen said "Alright. What do you need to know?"

"What's his diet like?"

None of them know the answer. Helen looks a little defensive.

In an accusing tone Helen said "For your information, I work very long hours. I would monitor my husbands diet but I simply don't have the time."

There is a look of disbelief not only on Dr. Lewis' face but Daria and Quinn as well. Helen goes on the offensive.

"Are you accusing me of being a bad wife and mother? I'll have you know that..."

Just then, a male voice interrupts.

"Dr. Lewis! Dr. Lewis!"

Cut to a young EMT running toward them with panic in his eyes.

"It's Morgendorffer, he's flatlining!"

Dr. Lewis immediately runs toward the ICU. Cut to a visibly horrified Quinn.

"No...he..he.. _sob_...HE'S GONNA DIE!"

Quinn sobs uncontrolably as she immediately runs out the door.

* * *

 **Music:** "Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Green Day

Quinn runs out into the parking lot. She has tears in her eyes. She runs until she's alone. Finally, she collapses onto the ground. Sitting against a lamp post, she sinks her head down and continues to cry.

"No... _sob_...t...this can't be happening... _sniff_...this can't be happening..."

Quinn looks up at the night sky. The look on her face is sad desperation. She folds her hands together and bows her head. She proceeds to do something she hasn't done since her guardian angel phase in high school: pray.

Meanwhile, in Intensive Care...

Dr. Lewis and the paramedics are using a de-fibrulator to restart Jake's heart.

Quinn said "God, I know I've been selfish most of my life. I even expected a guardian angel to do everything for me once. I know I have no right to ask you for anything. I've been a lousy daughter and sister. Just please, don't take my father. I know I took him for granted my whole life. Don't take his, please. I swear I'll be a better daughter from now on if you just let my father live. I can't handle losing him, there's so much I never got to tell him."

Jake's heart monitor shows the line start to blip. His heart has restarted. Upon realizing that Jake will live, Dr. Lewis and the paramedics breathe a huge sigh of relief.

Back in the parking lot...

Quinn just sits there, hoping that there is a God. Daria approaches her.

"Quinn."

Quinn looks up. She immediately springs to her feet and hugs her sister.

"Daria, I'm so sorry. In case I don't say it enough, I love you sis."

Daria is in no mood for a snarky remark.

"I love you too, Quinn."

A brief silence, then...

Daria said "Dr. Lewis came out. They were able to get Dad's heart going again."

Quinn looks up at the sky.

 _Thank you._

* * *

Later, in the waiting room Quinn, Helen and Daria are sitting together waiting for an update on Jake's condition. Helen sighs.

"How could I let this happen?"

Daria looks angry.

"I'm wondering the same thing. I know Dad's been letting himself go. Why don't you even know what he's eating?"

Helen said "Because I still work 90 hour weeks. I tried to cut back my hours after I made partner but I just couldn't do it. I let your father do this to himself."

Quinn is now angry too.

"Why? Why do you keep working like a madwoman when you don't have to? Are you that in love with your career, that you neglect us for it when you don't have to?"

Helen gets defensive.

"Now, you listen here, young lady. I..."

Quinn is having none of it.

"No, you listen. I could understand you being such a workaholic when you were trying to make partner. I know how many hours a lawyer has to put in to have a shot. You are a partner, you have no excuse now. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Daria said "Quinn's right, Mom. You are a partner, you can delegate. You know how Dad is. He has very poor judgment when it comes to his health. You could've been on top of things, but you weren't. You don't have to put in 90 hours a week. What's your excuse?"

Helen snapped "I don't have to take this from my own daughters."

Quinn said "Yes you do. We're not little girls anymore. Daria's a grad student and I manage a business. You will listen and you will answer our questions. YOU...WILL...ANSWER...OUR...QUESTIONS. And the first thing I want to know is: why are you working insane hours? And don't give me the getting ahead speech, because you are leading the race."

Helen lets out a resigned sigh. Both of her daughters have clearly inherited her own stubborn determination.

"I just can't do it. I tried, but I've been a workaholic so long that I don't know how to be any other way. I don't know how to just step back from the job."

Quinn said "Well, you'd better learn fast. Dad's gonna need a lot of in home care when he gets out of this place."

Just then, a doctor approaches them. This man is short and heavy set with thinning black hair and a beard.

"Excuse me."

The Morgendorffers look up at him. He introduces himself.

"Dr. Glenn Eichler, I'm the senior cardiologist. I've just been going over everything with Mr. Morgendorffer."

Helen asked "How is my husband, Dr. Eichler?"

"He's stable. We'll keep him in intensive care overnight, then move him to in-patient in the morning. He should be able to come home after a couple of days."

All three of the women look relieved, which Dr. Eichler notices.

He said "I'm afraid he's not out of the woods, though. He's going to need in home care for a long time. He needs triple-bypass surgery. I want to schedule it for three months from now."

Quinn asked "Why not do it now?"

"And you are?"

"Quinn Morgendorffer, his daughter."

Dr. Eichler said "It's like this, he just had a severe heart attack and nearly died. He's too weak for the procedure to be performed now. Three months should be enough time to get his strength back to a point that'll lessen the risk of complications."

Helen asked "And after the surgery?"

Dr. Eichler said "The procedure is quite invasive, that's another reason I want him to recover his strength first. After the triple-bypass, he'll take another six months to fully recover."

Daria did the math in her head.

"So, he'll be out of commission for the next nine months?"

"Yes, and during that time he needs to eat healthy and relax. That means no stress, no excessive mental or physical exertion, and defintely no foods high in fat and cholesterol. What does he do for a living?"

Helen said "He's a freelance marketing consultant."

Dr. Eichler looks grim.

"That's a very high stress job. I strongly recommend he close up shop while he recovers. The stress could trigger another heart attack otherwise."

Quinn said "Morgendorffer Consulting is my dad's dream. He can't lose that."

The doctor said "He'll need someone to fill in for him, then."

Quinn, Daria and Helen are now visibly worried.

* * *

The following afternoon at the Morgendorffer house Quinn, Daria and Helen are at the kitchen table discussing Jake's care.

Helen said "I can handle most of the in-home care. I'll just have to cut back my hours at the firm. The real problem is what the two of you can do."

Daria said "I can see that. With both of us living two hours away it's not like we can stop by every day."

Quinn said "That means that one of us has to move back home."

Both girls grimmace.

Helen said "I'm afraid so. Daria, can you transfer to the grad program at Lawndale State?"

Daria sighs.

"Just when I thought I was out, they pull me back in."

Quinn said "I'm sorry, sis. I know getting out of Lawndale was your dream."

Helen said "I wish there was some other way, Daria, I really do, but someone needs to keep an eye on Jake while I'm at work. Quinn could do it, but she'd have to quit her job."

"Once again, Quinn gets lucky while I get screwed."

Quinn looks hurt.

"Hey, that's not fair! I didn't ask for any of this. Sometimes you just have to take what life dishes out."

Daria sighs.

"I guess you're right."

Quinn said "Besides, you can transfer back to ECU once Dad's back to normal."

Helen looks serious.

"The next problem is telling Jake he'll have to abandon his consulting business. He'll be devastated."

Quinn looks thoughtful.

"Can't you find someone to fill in for him. What about Jodie? She used to intern for him in college."

Helen said "I don't think so. She's too busy trying to start her own business in Virginia. We can't ask her to abandon that just so Morgendorffer Consulting can stay in business."

This got Quinn to thinking _My prayer was answered last night: Dad lived. I promised to be a better daughter if he did and what am I doing? I'm going back to my life in New York while Daria abandons her dream._

Helen continued "I can't run Morgendorffer Consulting, I'm a lawyer with no marketing experience."

Daria said "All I'd do is scare away clients. I'm afraid it will have to go out of business."

Quinn thought _A deal's a deal._ Out loud, she said "No, it won't, and Daria won't have to transfer. I'll take over the business while Dad recovers."

Helen and Daria are both visibly stunned.

Helen said "But, your job?"

Quinn was determined.

"I'll quit. This is more important. I owe as much. If saving Dad's dream means giving up mine, then that's what I'll do. It has to be me. I'm the one with the marketing degree and some management experience. With the flexible hours I can also take care of Dad when Mom can't."

Both Helen and Daria are stunned. This capacity for self-sacrifice is a side of Quinn they've never seen.

Helen asked "Are you sure?"

Quinn doesn't even hesitate.

"Yes."

* * *

 **Music:** "A Beautiful Day" by U2

Later, at the hospital, Quinn, Daria and Helen seated around Jake while he rests in his hospital bed. They're discussing Jake's care while he recovers.

Helen said "Jake, this is my fault. I shoud've paid more attention and I wasn't, I apologize. I'll try harder to change."

Jake said "I forgive you, Helen. So, I can't do any consulting while I recover? What'll happen to Morgendorffer consulting?"

"We discussed that. Care to tell him, Quinn?"

"I'm moving back to Lawndale to take over the business while you recover. With my marketing degree and people skills I'm the most qualified."

Jake looks regretful.

"Quinn, I'm sorry. I know how much you're sacrificing."

Quinn said "Don't be. I was a spoiled brat as a kid and this is my way of making it up to you."

"But what about your own life?"

"This is more important. I already called the boutique and quit my job. Tomorrow, I'm going back to New York to get my things and rent a U-Haul. In three days I start at your office, I already called your clients and told them what's going on."

Jake is very impressed.

"Quinn, I want you to do something for me."

"Yes, Daddy?"

Jake said "The money you make while running Morgendorffer Consulting, what you don't re-invest in the business I want you to keep. This way there's no financial burden on you."

Quinn looks dismissive.

"But it's your money."

"Yes, but you're gonna be the one making it for the next nine months. I want you to have it."

"What about your bills?"

Helen said "I make more than enough to cover that and Daria's grad studies. I can take care of that."

Jake smiles.

 _They grow up so fast._

* * *

The next morning at the train station Quinn on the platform when a train pulls to a stop. After the passengers disembark, she and the others on the platform board.

Once inside, Quinn takes a seat by the window. The aisle seat is empty. She looks out.

 _I can't believe I overslept and missed the 7:00. Daria's already halfway back to New York._

In the aisle is a young man in his mid-twenties. He's wearing a business suit and carrying a briefcase. He has wavy brown hair styled in a manner similar to Don Johnson in "Miami Vice". He sits in the last available seat, which happens to be right next to Quinn. Quinn immediately looks at him.

 _He's kinda cute._

As the train pulls out of the station the young man pulls a magazine out of his briefcase. Cut back to Quinn looking puzzled as this guy is apparently ignoring her (a first). Close up of the magazine reveals it to be "Musings". Cut back to Quinn, grinning.

She said "You read Musings Magazine?"

The young man looks up and has a disinterested look on his face.

"Not usually. I just got this at the newsstand. I figured it'd make the train ride to New York less monotonous."

"My sister submitted a story to them a few years ago, that's why I asked. So, you live in New York, or are you just visiting?"

 _Might as well humor her._

"Business, I live in Oakwood."

Quinn asked "What kind of business?"

"I work for Grace, Sloan and Paige. I need to deliver some documents to our guys at the New York Stock Exchange. My boss wants me to do it in person. You going home?"

"I'm actually moving back to Lawndale. I'm just going back to collect my things."

She holds out her hand.

"I'm Quinn Morgendorffer, by the way."

The guy shakes her hand.

"James Carbone, but everyone calls me Jim."

Cut to Quinn smiling.

* * *

Penn Station, New York, 3 hours later...

The train pulls up to the platform. Quinn and Jim exit the train together. They are visibly engaged in light conversation.

Jim said "Well, it was nice talking to you. Maybe I'll see you around, Quinn."

Jim is about to go on his way when...

"Jim?"

Jim turns around and smiles.

"Yes, Quinn?"

"Well, you seem like an interesting guy. I was wondering, since I'm moving back to Lawndale and you live in Oakwood, maybe we could keep in touch."

Cut to a bewildered looking Jim. Cut back to a nervous Quinn. Cut back to Jim.

"Sure, why not."

He gets out pen and paper and writes down his phone number and e-mail. Quinn does the same thing. They exchange the contact information.

"I'll see you around, Quinn."

Quinn blushes slightly.

"Okay."

As she watches Jim leave, her heart skips a beat.

* * *

At the apartment that evening Quinn, Daria, Jane and Trent are seated at the table having pizza.

Jane said "So, you're headed back to Lawndale. Thank God Trent can now help with the rent."

"Really!? Trent, you got a job, that's great."

Daria said "Actually, Jane got it for him."

"His own job hunting efforts went nowhere so I took matters into my own hands. I found a place that's hiring and got him an interview. Good thing he knows how to mix drinks."

Quinn asked "So, where are you working?"

Trent said "O'Mally's brew pub in Queens. He needs a bartender."

Quinn looks thoughtful for a second.

"By the way, sorry I missed the early train, Daria."

Daria said "The solitude was nice. How was your train ride?"

"I met a really interesting guy. We exchanged numbers and e-mail addresses."

"He has my sympathies."

"Very funny. Jim's a nice guy. He lives in Oakwood. I hope he calls me when I get back."

Jane grins.

"Why don't you call him?"

Quinn looks nervous.

Daria said "Jane's right, Quinn. If you're interested then there's nothing wrong with making the first move."

Quinn looks thoughtful.

* * *

 **Music:** "Beverly Hills" by Weezer

Quinn is in her old room in Lawndale, unpacking and putting her clothes in the closet. She looks around.

 _I can't believe I used to think this much pink was cute._

She lays on her old bed and looks at the canopy.

 _I can't believe I'm gonna run Morgendorffer Consulting for the next nine months._ (She looks at the pink wall) _I gotta find my own place. This room is too childish._

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the piece of paper Jim gave her. She stares at it and thinks.

Thought VO, Jane's voice _"Why don't you call him?"_

Quinn looks at the paper for a second longer. She gets up and walks to the phone. She dials.

"Jim, it's Quinn, from the train...you remember!?...Listen, I was wondering, if you're free Saturday night..."

 **Next Time**

Quinn manages both Morgendorffer Consulting and a budding relationship.


	3. The New J

Opening Montage

 **Theme Song:** "I'd Do Anything" by A Simple Plan

We see Quinn in class being asked out by Trevor. Next, we see her and Trevor having a night on the town when they kiss. Next, we see them arguing and she kicks him out of her place. Then, we see her asking out Jim. Next, we see them being happy together. We next see Stacy and Upchuck holding hands and looking into each others eyes. This is followed by a shot of Daria and Jane odserving the two couples and looking unimpressed. Final shot is Quinn and Jim, Stacy and Chuck, Daria and Jane hanging out and looking happy. After that, we see Quinn's smiling face against a pink background. Below that:

Quinn

in

"The New J"

story by

WildDogJJ

One day at Halycon Hills Corporate Park in Lawndale, specifically the Office of Morgendorffer Consulting, Quinn is seated at Jake's desk. She is wearing a dark blue business suit. On the desk is a small intercom. Quinn is going through financial statements.

 _I didn't know Happy Herb was one of Dad's clients. It explains the cheesy commercials, though._

Just then, the small intercom on the desk buzzes. Quinn presses the talk button.

"Yes?"

One the other end, Jake's receptionist speaks.

"Miss Morgendorffer, your 11:00 is here."

"Send him in, Mariela. And please, call me Quinn. Miss Morgendorffer feels too formal."

"Alright, Quinn."

A few seconds later the door opens and a man steps in. This man is a balding middle-aged man wearing a psychadelic pattern silk shirt that's unbottoned low enough to show his thick rug of chest hair. He has pinkie rings on both hands and a medallion with a huge gold male symbol. His pants are polyester bell bottoms that are tight enough on the crotch to draw too much attention to his bulge.

 _1977 called, they want their hideous fashion back._ Quinn thought as she said "Please have a seat, Mr. Vorchevsky."

Mr. Vorchevsky takes his seat in front of the desk. He speaks with a thick Russian accent.

"Miss Morgendorffers, thank you for seeing me. When I heard vat happened to your father, I feel bad. How is?"

Quinn said "He's recovering. He needs nine months off, so I'm filling in for him."

Mr. Vorchevsky smiles warmly.

He said "Glad to hear. I get to point. My business struggle. I work like fresh off boat immigrant. Hell, I fresh off boat immigrant. It not show."

Quinn said "Tell me a little about your business."

"When I leave Russia I open Russian restaurant and hire your father when restaurant go nowhere. He say location no good for family restaurant."

"What's the location?"

"Is off Lawndale exit of turnpike. I change to strip club at advice of your father and business pick up for little time, now off again."

Quinn looks uncomfortable. She knew that one of Jake's clients was one Ivan Vorchevsky. She didn't know his business was a strip joint.

She asked "Do you have a business card?"

"Yes."

"Can I see it?"

He reaches into his pocket and gives the card to Quinn. She looks at it and grimmaces. On it is a picture of a scantily clad young woman and the words "Pleasure Palace".

Quinn said "You need to change the name. "Pleasure Palace" sounds too much like a brothel."

Mr. Vorchevsky looks offended.

"Is no brothel, is legitimate business. Look but no touch."

"I know, but a name like "Pleasure Palace" suggests otherwise. You need to change it."

"Suggestion?"

Quinn thinks for a second.

"How about something that sounds sexy yet classy, like..."Cafe Risque"."

Mr. Vorchevsky said "Apologies, my English not best. What is Risque?"

Quinn said "A fancy word for sexual teasing. It fits since a strip club uses sexy performances to tease customers."

"I like."

* * *

 **Music:** "Don't Funk With My Heart" by the Black Eyed Peas

At the Morgendorffer house that evening Jim Carbone is walking up to the door. He's dressed in an unbuttoned blue and white striped shirt over a green T-shirt. He's wearing blue jeans and sneakers. He rings the bell and Helen answers.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Quinn."

"You must be Jim. I'm Helen Morgendorffer, Quinn's mother. Please come in."

They walk inside. Soon they are in the living room. Helen and Jake are making small talk with Jim.

Jim said "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Morgendorffer."

Jake said "It's Jake, my man."

Just then, Quinn comes down the stairs. She's excited to see Jim.

"Hi, Jim. Ready to go?"

"Whenever you are."

He gets up and walks with her to the door.

Helen said "Have a nice time."

Jake said "Don't stay out too late."

Once outside, Jim and Quinn walk to his car. The car is a blue 1987 Camaro IROC-Z/28 T-top. Jim holds open the passenger side door for Quinn before getting in the drivers seat.

Quinn said "My parents didn't act crazy, did they?"

Jim smiles.

"No, they were actually pretty nice. Why?"

"They can be a little eccentric."

"Don't worry, it'll take more than that to weird me out."

Quinn smiles as Jim starts the car. It's loud. Quinn has a questioning look that Jim notices.

Jim said "It's modded, I sometimes like to race it on the track."

Quinn is visibly impressed.

"You know how to modify cars?"

"Yep, been doing it since I was fifteen."

* * *

Later, at a seafood restaurant called "The Lighthouse", Quinn and Jim are seated at the table. They are visibly enjoying each others company.

Quinn said "...so that's why I moved back in with my parents. Someone has to run my Dad's business while he recovers."

Jim is visibly impressed.

"That's cool. I'm sorry about your Dad, though."

Quinn smiles sweetly.

"Thanks, I'm just glad he pulled through. You're a good listener."

"I try. I actually think it's really cool how you were willing to help your family out."

Quinn asked "So, how about you? What's your family like?"

Jim said "Dysfunction junction. My father is a hard person to live with, my mom's real nice though."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, it is what it is."

Quinn asked "Any brothers or sisters?"

Jim said "One brother, Chris. He lives in California."

"That's interesting. Where in California?"

"LA, he works in marketing for a local TV station."

"That's pretty cool. So about your car?"

Jim has an "Uh-oh" look on his face, which Quinn notices.

"Don't worry, I just want to know how you got into modifying cars."

Jim looks relieved.

He said "I just always had this weird obsession with how things work. I also like to improve them. I turned a 225 horsepower muscle car into a 400 horsepower beast. I got into racing as a hobby just for the thrill of it."

Quinn asked "Isn't that dangerous?"

Jim said "Yes, that's part of the excitement. After all, you only live once. Might as well enjoy it."

"Aren't you ever scared?"

"Yes, but I don't let my fear control me."

Quinn said "I wish I could be like that. I used to have a fear of rejection that ruled my whole life. My sister, Daria, was very unpopular growing up and I would deny we were even related because I was scared no one would like me if they knew she was my sister. I actually still feel guilty about it."

"Ouch."

Quinn continued "I stopped doing that during my junior year of high school. I was starting to get over my issues by then. I'm actually friends with my sister now."

Jim said "I get it. My brother used to beat up on me so the cool kids would let him hang around them."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, me and Chris get along great now. We all do stuff as kids that we regret doing later on. You weren't a bad person, you just had some growing up to do."

Quinn smiles.

* * *

Later that evening Jim's Camaro pulls to a stop in front of the Morgendorffer house. Jim is in the driver seat while Quinn is in the passenger seat. Both of them are smiling.

Quinn said "I had a really nice time tonight."

Jim said "I'm glad. You're a really fun person to hang out with."

"Thanks. I like you."

"I like you too. You're definitely someone worth getting to know. We should do this again."

Quinn smiles.

She said "How about Wednesday night? We could see a movie and maybe hang out."

Jim said "I'd love to."

"So, my place at seven?"

"It's a date."

Quinn blushes slightly. If Jim notices he doesn't say anything. He gets out of the car and helps Quinn out. They walk to the door.

"Goodnight, Jim."

"Goodnight, Quinn."

Quinn enters the house. Jim goes back to his car. Quinn watches him leave through the window. She has a dreamy smile on her face.

* * *

A few days later, at a strip club, the name of which is being changed from "Pleasure Palace" to "Cafe Risque", a black Lincoln (Jake traded up from the Lexus) pulls into the parking lot. Quinn exits the car and enters the strip club.

 **Music:** "Milkshake" by Kelis

The club has a stage in the center surrounded by a bar. On the stage are two stripper poles and beautiful women dancing around them in skimpy lingerie (no nudity, I'm trying to keep it PG-13). Cut to an uncomfortable looking Quinn as she walks into the back office. In the office Mr. Vorchevsky is seated behind a desk.

He said "Quinns, have seat please."

Quinn sits down in front of the desk.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Vorchevsky."

"What you think of club?"

Quinn looks unsure of how to answer.

She said "It could bring in more customers if it's properly marketed. I see you took my advice and changed the name. How about advertising? What are you doing to spread the word?"

"I have commercial play on Z93. It no lead to anything."

"Can I hear a recording?"

Mr. Vorchevsky gets a cassette and tape player out of his desk. He presses play.

"You want good time? Come to "Cafe Risque" for good time. Beautiful womens come from all over world to dance for you. For extra moneys buy lap dance in champagne room. We offer discount for birthday and bachelor parties. Come on in for fun times."

The recording ends. Quinn looks disappointed.

She asked "When are the commercials airing?"

"Early afternoons, 1:00 to 3:00."

Quinn shakes her head.

"That's not good. Most people old enough to go to strip clubs are still at work during those hours. You need to cancel those and buy airtime after 5:00 pm. That way, you get them when they're listening to the radio during rush hour or when they're relaxing at home."

Mr. Vorchevsky looks thoughtful.

He said "It make sense. I feel embarrassed I not thinks of it before."

Quinn smiles reassuringly.

She assured him "Don't worry, everyone makes mistakes. This brings me to my next point, your latest commercial is bad. When they hear it they don't think 'Hey, this sounds like a great place for a guys night out', they think 'Creepy Old Guy'."

"Mr. Morgendorffers say do my own commercials give human face. Is like warm invite."

Quinn explained "Normally, that's true. In this case, however, it's not. This is an adult bar, not a family restaurant. You need commercials that attract customers but the kind you have do the exact opposite."

"Suggestion?"

Quinn said "You need to use a sultry female voice in your radio commercials. You're selling a fantasy, after all. For example..." her voice takes on an erotic, sultry tone, "...'Hey, big boy. I've been thinking about you all day. Are you lonely? Then come on over to "Cafe Risque" and I'll take real good care of you. I want you. Your friends might like me too. I'm ready to make all of your dreams come true. I'm at the Lawndale exit of the New Jersey Turnpike. Come on, stud. I'm waiting.'...", she switches back to her normal tone, "Something like that will have the customers coming in droves."

Mr. Vorchevsky looks like he was struck by lightning.

* * *

At the Playhouse 99 movie theatre that evening Quinn and Jim walking up to the movie theatre. Quinn is talking about her job.

"...so after I snapped him back to reality he told me he liked my voice so much that he wanted me to speak in the commercial. So if you listen to the radio you might hear it."

Jim said "That's pretty impressive."

Quinn is visibly surprised.

"Really!? You think so?"

Jim smiles.

"Of course. You saw a problem and quickly figured out a solution. I like a woman who can think on her feet."

Quinn blushes, which Jim definitly notices.

Jim said "No need to feel embarrassed. It was a compliment."

Quinn said "I'm not embarrassed, I'm flattered. I get complimented on my looks all the time but people often don't notice my brains."

"Then they're shallow and not worth your time. Who gives a damn what they think."

Quinn smiles warmly as they enter the theatre.

 **2 hours later...**

Quinn and Jim exit the theatre.

Jim said "Sorry about that. I didn't think the movie would be that lame."

Quinn said "That's okay. The company more than made up for it."

Jim smiles at Quinn's compliment.

He said "I didn't have dinner. You hungry?"

Quinn said "Sure. How about we go to Pizza King?"

"Sounds like a plan."

He gets out his car keys.

"You wanna drive?"

Quinn is visibly stunned. This is the first time she didn't have to ask her date to let her drive.

She asked "You want me to drive your car?"

Jim answered "Of course."

"Aren't you worried I'll scratch or wreck it?"

Jim said "If that happens I'll just have to spend the weekend fixing it. I'd be a little annoyed, but not enough to stop hanging out with you."

"Okay."

She takes the keys.

* * *

 **Music:** "Sk8ter Boy" by Avril Lavigne

Later, at Pizza King, Quinn and Jim are seated in a booth eating pizza and telling stories.

Quinn said "...so the superintendent showed up right as Ms. Li was in the middle of trying to shatter a soda machine with a fire ax."

Jim laughs.

"That has to be the most embarrassing thing ever, having a nervous breakdown right in front of your boss. So, what happened? Was she fired?"

"No, but the school board forced Ultra-Cola to re-negotiate the deal on more realistic terms."

Jim laughs again before suddenly looking thoughtful.

Jim said "Quinn, I just thought of something. When I first moved here I heard a rumor that this Ms. Li was arrested for embezzlement."

Quinn said "I was actually there when that happened. Stacy, my best friend, found evidence and asked me for advice. I told her to mail it to the district attorney's office anonymously and that's what she did. A few days later we all got to see her in handcuffs."

Jim asked "Why did you tell Stacy to mail in the evidence?"

"Ms. Li was stealing from the school, it was the right thing to do. I suggested doing it anonymously so she wouldn't have to worry about reprisal."

Jim said "You must really care about your friends."

Quinn said "I do. Lindy, another one of my friends, is a recovering alcoholic. I was so concerned about her drinking that I actually staged an intervention and was with her every step of the way when she sobered up."

"That's amazing."

"Not really, she's my friend so I helped her. That's what friends do."

Jim said "Anyone would be lucky to have a friend like you."

Quinn blushes and smiles.

"Thanks."

* * *

Later that night at the Morgendorffer house, Jim walks Quinn to the front door and lets her in. After that, he returns to his car and leaves. In the living room, Helen is seated on the sofa reading when Quinn comes in. Helen looks up.

"Quinn, how was your date?"

Quinn sits down next to Helen.

Quinn said "It was great. Although the movie sucked. We went to Pizza King afterward. I had a blast."

Helen said "You seem to really enjoy spending time with this Jim boy, don't you?"

"Duh, Mom, he's fun to be with. Why do you ask?"

"Maternal curiosity. How do you feel about him?"

"I like him."

"As a friend, or something more?"

Quinn looks uneasy.

She said "Mom, I've only gone on two dates with him. What's gotten into you?"

Helen said "Quinn, sweetie, I've seen the way he looks at you. It's the same way your father looked at me when we were first dating. He really likes you."

Quinn gives Helen a questioning look.

Helen said "I know these things take time, but sometimes you just know right away when there's something there. This looks like the start of something, something big."

Quinn said "God, Mom, I've only known him for a couple of weeks and you're already hearing wedding bells. We're just friends."

Helen gives Quinn a knowing smile.

"Not that you'd have a problem with being something more."

"I guess, I just don't want to rush things. I want to be sure he'd be okay with us being exclusive first."

With that, Quinn leaves. Helen has a knowing look.

 _I guess she's over Trevor._

* * *

A few days later, at Morgendorffer Consulting, Quinn is seated at the desk meeting with a client. The client is Herbert Mahoney, also known as Happy Herb.

He said "You really think I should do that?"

Quinn said "Of course, offering a military discount will not only bring in customers from Fort Dix but also attract more customers in general by appealing to there sense of patriotism. How else does a guy like George W. Bush get a second term? He played the patriotism card and got re-elected despite being a buffoon."

Herb looks unimpressed.

"I'm a Republican."

Quinn looks embarrassed.

"Well, this just got awkward."

Herb said "Relax, business is business. I don't care about political differences."

Quinn looks relieved.

 _Note to self: stop putting your foot in your mouth._

Quinn said "Good. While on the subject of business, I also think you need to bring more attention to fuel economy in your commercials. That brings in people looking to get around the skyrocketing gas prices. SUVs were hot when gas was $1.00 a gallon, with gas at $2.50 a gallon not so much."

Herb smiles.

"Makes sense."

He stands up. Quinn does the same.

Herd said "Thanks for your time and advice."

He shakes Quinn's hand.

Quinn said "No problem, it's what I'm here for."

Herb leaves. Once alone, Quinn breathes a sigh of relief.

* * *

 **Music:** "Working for the Weekend" by Loverboy

Jim is driving his Camaro east while Quinn is in the passenger seat. He's telling her a story about his job.

"...so I told him "Look, the way housing is getting I can tell that the bubble will probably burst soon. I don't know how soon but things seem to be moving in that direction. The best bets now are Tech stocks and Oil futures," and he saw the wisdom in that."

Quinn said "Tell me about it. I deal with clients who have a shocking lack of business sense. If it weren't for me they'd be on the road to bankruptcy. I need to unwind, thanks for doing this."

Jim said "Hey, what's a New Jersey summer without a day trip to the shore? We can relax on the beach, play some games on the boardwalk. It'll be fun."

"I know. I can't wait for you to see me in a bikini."

Jim grinned.

"That I'm really looking forward to."

Quinn said "Just don't get fresh."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Quinn gives him a "yeah, right" look.

"Okay, would dream of it, wouldn't actually do it. I understand that no means no."

Quinn giggles.

* * *

 **Music:** "Crazy in Love" by Beyonce

We see a montage of Quinn and Jim at the Jersey Shore. First, we see them on the beach. Jim is in blue and white board shorts while Quinn is in a green bikini. Next, we see them playing in the water and laughing. This is followed by them playing darts at one of the game stands. Jim wins a stuffed alligator which he gives to Quinn. Next, they're having smoothies at an ice cream stand. This is followed by more relaxing on the beach. Next shot is them in a photo booth making funny faces at the camera. Afterwards, they look at the pictures and laugh. Finally, we see them playing video games at the arcade. Montage ends with the sun setting in the west.

* * *

On the Boardwalk that evening Quinn and Jim are walking and talking.

Quinn said "I had a really nice time today."

Jim said "I'm glad."

Quinn suddenly looks serious.

"Jim, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Quinn said "Well, I was wondering if you like me?"

Jim said "Of course I like you. You're definitely a great person to know."

"Well, I "like" like you, you know. I was wondering if you felt the same way about me."

Jim said "I think I know what you mean. I feel the same way."

Quinn stops and faces Jim.

She said "Why do you like me? I get that I'm really cute and all, but is that it. I mean, I've used my looks to get guys to do things for me. You're different. When we met I had to start the conversation. I guess I wanna know why you didn't seem interested until after we had that conversation on the train."

Jim said "Quinn, physically attractive girls aren't that hard to find. It's the ones that offer more than good looks that are a rarity. You, Quinn, are the whole package. Yes, you're beautiful, but you're also smart, you adapt when things don't work out instead of letting it drag you down, you're loyal and you care about people. When a guy grows up and stops trying to score arm candy that's really attractive. You're a great friend and I think you'd make a terrific girlfriend, if that's what you want."

Quinn doesn't say anything. Instead, she leans in and wraps her arms around Jim. Their faces move closer until, finally, they kiss.

* * *

One evening at a small red brick house Stacy and Upchuck are setting the table in the dining room as this is their house.

Stacy said "I think it's great that we're having Quinn over for dinner. It'll give us all a chance to catch up."

Chuck said "That's why I suggested it. Admittedly, I'm also hoping for some free advice on my web business. Feisty IT is on the verge of major growth."

The doorbell rings.

Stacy said "She's here."

Stacy opens the door and we see Quinn and Jim.

Quinn said "I hope you don't mind, but I brought a guest."

Stacy said "It's no problem. I'll have Chuck set another place at the table."

She turns to Jim.

"And you are...?"

"Jim Carbone."

He extends his hand, which Stacy shakes.

"Stacy Rowe, though it'll be Stacy Ruttheimer in a few more months. Pleased to meet you."

Jim said "Glad to meet you to, and congratulations."

With that, they enter the house.

Stacy asked "So, Jim, are you one of Quinn's clients?"

Quinn said "Actually, he's my boyfriend."

 **Next Time**

The former Fashion Club get together and learn about each other's lives post high school.


	4. Fashionable Reunion

Opening Montage

 **Theme Song:** "I'd Do Anything" by A Simple Plan

We see Quinn in class being asked out by Trevor. Next, we see her and Trevor having a night on the town when they kiss. Next, we see them arguing and she kicks him out of her place. Then, we see her asking out Jim. Next, we see them being happy together. We next see Stacy and Upchuck holding hands and looking into each others eyes. This is followed by a shot of Daria and Jane odserving the two couples and looking unimpressed. Final shot is Quinn and Jim, Stacy and Chuck, Daria and Jane hanging out and looking happy. After that, we see Quinn's smiling face against a pink background. Below that:

Quinn

in

"Fashionable Reunion"

written by

WildDogJJ

One afternoon at the Food Lord supermarket Quinn is pushing a shopping cart through the aisle. The cart is loaded with an assortment of healthy foods. She has just one thought:

 _God, with all the junk food I found in the house it's no wonder Dad got fat and had another heart attack. I swear, if it weren't for me no one would eat healthy._

She places a box of cereal in the cart. Next, she proceeds to the checkout counter and places the items on the conveyer belt. She looks at the checkout girl and gasps.

"Sandi!?"

It is indeed Sandi Griffin. She has worry lines across her forehead and bags under her eyes. She isn't over weight but the last four years have been anything but kind to her. She's 23 but looks 45. She immediately looks up.

"Quinn!? What are you doing here, visiting your parents?"

Quinn said "I moved back two months ago. My dad had another heart attack and I've been running his business while he recovers. What are you doing working here?"

Sandi explained "I dropped out of college after one year." She looks depressed. "Long story."

"It's nice to see you again, Sandi."

Sandi looks even more sad.

"Yeah, right. I look old."

Quinn said "It's still nice to see you. While we're on that subject, what happened to you?"

Sandi sighs.

"Like I said, it's a long story."

Quinn visibly feels bad for Sandi.

She said "I'd like to hear it. What time do you get off from work?"

"In one hour."

Quinn said "Tell you what, I'll go home and put up the groceries then come back. We can catch up at Starbucks after your shift."

"Okay."

* * *

 **Music:** "Promiscuous Girl" by Nelly Furtado

Later, at a nearby Starbucks, Quinn and Sandi are seated across from each other at a table. Each has a coffee.

Sandi said "Remember how we used to avoid caffeine like the plague?"

Quinn giggled.

"Yeah, but that was before college. There, caffeine's your best friend. So, what happened to you? The last time I saw you was when I was home for Christmas during my first year of college."

Sandi sighs.

"My life's been pretty rough since then."

Sandi looks unsure, which Quinn notices.

Quinn said "It's okay, you can tell me. If it's embarrassing I won't say anything. We're not in high school anymore."

 _Not like I got anything to lose._ Sandi thought.

"I was disowned by my family."

Quinn is immediately sympathetic.

"Sandi, I'm so sorry. Why?"

Sandi said "Because I'm bisexual."

Quinn lets out a stunned gasp. Sandi fears the worst.

As she gets up to leave, Sandi said "This was a mistake, I'll leave you alone."

Quinn motions for Sandi to sit back down, which she reluctantly does.

Quinn said "No, Sandi, I'm just surprised. I mean, you always seemed a little homophobic."

Sandi said "I was in denial. I was always attracted to guys and when I started feeling that way about girls I just pushed those thoughts down and ignored them. I lied to myself for so long I started to believe it."

"When did you start to accept it?"

"My first semester at Carter Community College. I made friends with a really beautiful classmate. We eventually hooked up and it felt so right that I just couldn't deny it anymore. We started dating. I kept it a secret. She eventually convinced me to come out to my mother."

Quinn speculated "I guess she didn't take it well."

With a bitter laugh, Sandi said "That's an understatement. She called me a dyke and a disappointment. I was kicked out of the house and cut off. I took the job at Food Lord and lived at the homeless shelter until I had enough money to rent a small apartment."

Quinn asked "Are you still with this girl?"

Sandi said "No. I blamed her for what happened and we broke up. I've been alone ever since."

Quinn looks concerned.

She asked "Why didn't you come to me, or Stacy?"

Sandi said "Because I was afraid you wouldn't understand." She pauses for a moment, then continues "I'm surprised you're being so sympathetic. I thought you'd turn against me when you learned the truth."

Quinn said "Sandi, my parents are ex-hippies. I was raised to be open minded about these things."

Sandi smiles.

"Thanks."

* * *

That evening, at Stacy and Upchuck's house, Quinn and Stacy are seated on the living room sofa making small talk.

Quinn said "I ran into Sandi Griffin today."

Stacy asked "How is she?"

"Not good. She's on poor speaking terms with her mom. She works at Food Lord because her mom cut her off and she had to drop out of college."

Stacy said "I guess it's because she swings both ways."

Quinn is visibly stunned.

"How did you know?"

Stacy said "Because I'm a field reporter for WSBC. I heard Mrs. Griffin rant about her, quote "dyke daughter". I was so disgusted it made me glad that she's in marketing and not the newsroom."

Quinn looks like she wants to rip Linda a new one.

Quinn said "I knew Mrs. Griffin was an icy bitch, but still."

Stacy replied "Tell me about it. No wonder Sandi was such a control freak back in high school."

"I know. I just wish there was something I could do to make her feel better."

Stacy looks thoughtful. She soon gets an idea.

"Maybe the three of us could get together and do something this weekend. It'd be like old times. Well, not exactly. I have no idea where Tiffany is now."

Quinn looks thoughtful.

She said "I wonder what happened after she moved to LA? It's funny how we used to think the Fashion Club would be together forever. It turns out you and me are the only ones who stayed in touch over the years."

Now it's Stacy who looks thoughtful.

* * *

The next evening at Jim's apartment in nearby Oakwood, Quinn and Jim on the sofa watching a movie. On the TV screen we see that the movie has just ended. Cut back to Quinn and Jim.

Jim said "Thanks for renting the movie."

Quinn said "No problem, thanks for making dinner."

"My pleasure. So, what are you doing this weekend?"

"I ran into an old friend from high school yesterday, Sandi Griffin. Her, Stacy and I are gonna have a girls day out on Saturday."

Jim asked "Is this the same Sandi who ran that Fashion Club you were in?"

Quinn said "That's her. How about you? Do you have any plans this weekend?"

"Chuck invited me to a cookout at a friends house. It's kind of a beer and football type thing."

Quinn smiles.

She said "I'm glad you hit it off with Stacy's fiance."

Jim said "He's a funny guy. Was he really a total creep in high school?"

"Afraid so. Who's this friend of his?"

"Kevin Thompson."

Quinn grimmaces.

* * *

Saturday afternoon at a run-down apartment complex in Lawndale sees Quinn approaching the door to Sandi's apartment. She knocks and Sandi answers.

"Hey, Quinn."

"Hi, Sandi. You ready to go?"

Moments later, Quinn and Sandi come out of the building and approach a red Chevy Impala. Cut to inside and we see Quinn in the driver seat while Stacy is in the front passenger seat and Sandi is in the back.

Sandi said "So, like, what are we going to do first?"

Stacy said "What we used to do on a Saturday afternoon?"

Sandi's face lights up in a hopeful smile.

"You mean...?"

Quinn said "Yep, we're hitting the mall. A day of shopping is just what we need."

Sandi suddenly looks downcast.

She said "I don't have much money."

Quinn said "I have plenty, I'll cover it."

Sandi said "You don't understand. I live from paycheck to paycheck. I can't afford to pay you back."

"It's my treat, you don't have to pay me back."

Sandi smiles. The car pulls out of the parking space and onto the street.

Sandi asked "So this is your car, Quinn?"

Quinn said "Yes. I bought it last week. I'm bringing in enough clients to have more money than I know what to do with."

Stacy said "But isn't that your dads money?"

"He insisted I keep what I make. I still feel bad about taking it, though, so I slip a little of what I earn into his own bank account. After last month, I had so much that I decided to get my own car."

Sandi asked "How much did it cost?"

Quinn said "Sticker price was $35,000.00, but with a cash down payment and my own womanly charms I was able to convince the salesman to let me have it for $22,000.00."

Sandi looks a little jealous. Quinn actually could've gotten it for less if she'd been willing to cheat on Jim, which she wouldn't do.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a one story brick house in Lawndale...

In the back yard we see Kevin at the grill while some guys are watching a college football game on a TV that's been wheeled out from the house. Kevin looks the same as in high school except that he's now a little round in the middle. Jim is next to him at the grill.

Kevin said "So, you're, like, dating Quinn? She used to tutor me."

Jim said "She told me about that. So, you lettered in high school?"

"Yup, I was the QB. It was awesome. You play sports in high school?"

"No, unless street racing counts."

Kevin is visibly impressed.

"You used to street race? Cool."

Jim said "Not really. I sometimes wonder what the hell I was thinking. Just being young and stupid, I guess."

Kevin said "Hey, did you ever meet Vin Diesel?"

Jim rolls his eyes.

"You realize that's just a movie, don't you?"

Kevin said "I know that, dude. So what's he like?"

Jim has an "Are you serious?" look on his face.

* * *

 **Music:** "Miss Independent" by Kelly Clarkson

At a hair salon at the mall Quinn and Stacy are getting hair cuts and manicures while Sandi is getting a facial.

Quinn said "Isn't this great, guys? Just like old times."

Stacy said "I know. I really missed this."

Sandi sighs, which Quinn notices.

"Sandi, what's wrong?"

Sandi said "I need a facial, that's what's wrong. I look like hell."

Quinn said "Oh, Sandi, you don't look like hell. You just need a facial and you're getting one."

Sandi looks at her hands and feels bitter.

"I can't get a manicure. My nails are too short."

The manicurist working on Quinn shakes her head.

"Maybe if you didn't chew your nails like a dog."

Quinn gives the manicurist an angry look.

"And maybe you shouldn't talk smack to my friends."

Sandi said "Thanks, Quinn."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Kevin's, Jim and Chuck are glued to the TV watching the game while Kevin is still at the grill.

The TV announcer says "And State U's quarterback goes long and...interception, ECU has the ball and runs it back 10...20...30...TOUCHDOWN."

Rolling his eyes, Chuck said "Are you kidding me!?"

Jim said "So glad I didn't put money on this game."

Jim looks thoughtful.

"Hey, Chuck, let me ask you something. What's the deal with Kevin?"

Chuck asked "What do you mean?"

Jim said "Well, he seems really...dense."

Chuck explained "He was always like that, didn't Quinn tell you?"

"She told me he was a slow learner, but I didn't think he was this dumb. It's like he never bothered to wear a helmet at practice."

Chuck said "If I had a dollar for every time someone's made that comment I wouldn't have to work for a living."

Kevin suddenly screamed "AAHHH!"

His arm's on fire.

Chuck said "See what I mean?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the mall, Quinn, Stacy and Sandi at a smoothie stand having drinks.

Sandi said "Stacy and Upchuck! Engaged!"

Quinn said "No one's called him that in years. He's just Chuck now."

Stacy said "If you'd told me five years that he's the guy I'm gonna marry I would've freaked out too."

Sandi said "Just like when you two started dating, this is going to take some getting used to."

Quinn said "Just like you being into both guys and girls takes getting used to."

For the briefest of moments Sandi's old haughtiness returns as she puts on her old "Queen Bee" face. All too soon, she becomes humble again.

"Touche, Quinn. So, what about you? Are you seeing anyone?"

Quinn said "My boyfriend, Jim Carbone. He works for Grace, Sloan and Paige."

Stacy added "I've met him. He's really smart and really nice. He and Chuck became friends really fast."

Quinn went on "He's really into cars and if you get him to talk about economics he'll never shut up. He also likes to watch the history channel."

Sandi said "Oh my God. Stacy's engaged to Charles Ruttheimer and Quinn's dating a brain. What's next?"

Stacy said "You having a girlfriend?"

Sandi glares at Stacy like she's about to tell her off, but thinks better of it.

* * *

Later, at Cashmans, the three former Fashion Clubbies at the clothes racks.

Quinn said "I wish Tiffany was here."

Stacy said "Me too. I wonder how she's doing in LA."

Sandi asked "Did she ever go anywhere in movies?"

Quinn said "I don't think so. We'd have heard something if she did."

With that, the three old friends go to the checkout counter. They gasp when they see who the checkout lady is.

"Caaaan...IIIIII...heeelllppp...yoooouuuuuuu?" asked Tiffany.

* * *

At Cashmans, Quinn, Stacy and Sandi have just discovered that the check out girl is Tiffany. They're all visibly shocked.

Quinn said "Tiffany!? What are you doing here?"

Tiffany said "IIIII...wooorrrkkk...heeeerrrrrree."

Stacy said "That's not what she meant. We thought you moved to LA after graduation."

Tiffany stares blankly.

"Whaaaaat?"

Sandi said "To become a famous actress."

Tiffany looks puzzled until a light (a very dim one) seems to go off in her head. Then she looks sad.

"Ooohh...yeaahh...looooonnnnggg...stooorrrryyy."

Quinn said "You could tell us sometime. When do you get off work?"

Tiffany said "Myyy...shiiift...eennds...iinnn...fiiiive...miiinnnnutes."

Several minutes later, The Former Fashion Club are in the food court.

Tiffany said "Iiiiiii...coouldn't...get...a...brreeak...sooo...I...caame...back...heeerrre."

Quinn thought _Figures. She stayed until the money ran out, then came crawling back home._

Stacy said "Oh, Tiffany, I'm so sorry."

Sandi looks bitter.

"I'm not."

The other three girls are shocked by Sandi's callousness.

Quinn said "Sandi!"

Stacy said "How can you say that!?"

Sandi defiantely folds her arms as she goes straight back into alpha bitch mode.

"Because she has a family to come back to. Quinn is running her father's business and has a boyfriend, Stacy's engaged and has a glamour job, and I HAVE SQUAT!"

Quinn looks concerned.

She said "Now, Sandi..."

Sandi said "Shut up! You think Tiffany has it rough, what about me? My family disowned me for something I can't help, I have a sucky low wage job and live in a run-down apartment in a shitty part of town. Tiffany didn't becomes an actress and had to move back here but she still has a family, a decent paying job and you feel sorry for her. I lost everything, EVERYTHING! And you know what the worst part is? NOBODY FREAKING CARES. LET'S JUST PUSH SANDI ASIDE AND FORGET HER. WE'RE ALL TOO GOOD FOR THAT SWITCH HITTER. GO TO HELL!"

As she gets up to leave Quinn grabs her arm. The look on her face is genuine concern.

"Sandi, please..."

Sandi turns around.

"I said GO TO HELL!"

She punches Quinn and storms off. As she runs outside it starts to rain.

* * *

 **Music:** "Holiday" by Green Day

Now that it's raining, the party at Kevin's house has moved indoors. In the living room Kevin, Chuck and Jim seated on the sofa watching TV and drinking whiskey on the rocks. Kevin is talking about his life.

Kevin said "So, like, after I got Brittany pregnant I married her and her father bought us this house."

Jim said "I see. So, how'd you become friends with Chuck?"

"I was looking at porn and downloaded a virus on my computer. Chuck fixed it for me and showed me which sites are safe."

Jim thought _You must be the most thoughtless guy on the planet._ as he said "That's cool."

Kevin said "Hey, check this out."

He gets out a pack of Marlboro cigarettes and lights one. He blows multiple smoke rings.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

Jim and Chuck look mildly amused. Kevin uses a nearby waste basket, filled with paper, as an ashtray. One of the pieces of paper catches fire, but no one notices.

Kevin said "I wonder if I can make money doing that? I, like, need a job that I won't get fired from after a month."

Now, Jim and Chuck look bemused.

Chuck sarcastically said "How about a clown."

Kevin, taking him seriously, said "Dude, that's a great idea. Thanks, man."

Jim visibly wants to correct Kevin but thinks better of it.

 _Not like he can hold any other kind of job, anyway._

Just then, Chuck sniffs the air.

"Is something burning?"

Kevin looks over and sees the small fire in the waste basket. He panics.

"AH!"

He pours his whiskey on the fire to put it out. The fire gets bigger.

"AHHH!"

He runs into the kitchen and guickly comes out with a bottle. Unfortunately, it's a bottle of rum. He pours it on the fire and it flares and spreads to the sofa. Jim and Chuck immediately leap back.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Chuck said "Use water."

Kevin runs into the kitchen and comes back with a bottle of clear liquid. He thinks it's water, but it's Vodka. He pours it on and the fire spreads to the carpet and ceiling.

Kevin screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHH! GIMMIE YOUR DRINKS!"

He takes Jim's whiskey and throws it on the fire. He then does the same with Chucks whiskey.

Jim angrily said "Don't you know that alcohol's an accelerant!?"

Kevin said "It can make you run faster!? Cool!"

Jim and Chuck both stare daggers at Kevin.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the mall, Sandi sitting on the curb, crying in the rain.

"Why me? I'm... _sob_...alone... _sniff_...I... _gulp_...wish I was dead."

Quinn, holding an umbrella, approaches.

Sounding worried, she said "Sandi?"

Sandi said "I...I... _sniff_...just...wanted... _sob_...one...day with m..mu...my...friends. I...I'm all alone.'

Quinn sits down next to Sandi and puts an arm over her shoulders.

"Sandi, that's not true."

Sandi said "But it is. My family wants nothing to do with me, I've lost all of my friends. I even punched you just now. Go ahead and abandon me, I deserve it."

Quinn said "Sandi, I would never do that. You're still my friend."

At this point, Stacy and Tiffany approach. They each have an umbrella.

Tiffany asked "Sandeeee...arre...youuuu...oookkkaaayyy?"

Quinn said "She's upset. "

She turns to Sandi

"Look, I'm sorry you've had it so rough. I would've helped you if I knew. I'm here for you now, though. We all are."

Stacy and Tiffany each kneel down next to them, enveloping Sandi in warmth and dryness.

Stacy said "She's right, Sandi."

Tiffany said "Weeee...caaarrre...abouut...yoouuuu."

Sandi said "Really?"

Quinn said "Of course, we're your friends."

They all share a group hug.

Sandi said "Oh, thank you. You're the only family I've got left."

Quinn looks at her watch.

"How about we go check on the guys?"

They all nod in agreement.

* * *

Kevin and Brittany's house is now a shell of charred brick over a smoldering ruin. Kevin, Jim and Chuck are in the front yard, starring at the ruins.

Jim said "I can't believe you burned down your own house."

Chuck said "Kevin, you've done some dumb things over the years, but this tops the list."

Kevin thinks that's a compliment.

"Thanks, dude."

Chuck groans.

Kevin said "I don't know what I'm gonna tell Brit when she and Ultra get home."

Jim said "Ultra?"

"Our son, Ultra Thompson. Back in high school Quinn's sister, Daria, suggested we name our first born after Ultra Cola so that's what we did."

Jim closes his eyes and rubs his temples. He isn't sure how much more he can take. Just then, Quinn's car pulls up. All four of the former Fashion Club get out.

Jim said "Quinn!? What are you doing here?"

Quinn said "Stacy and I felt like seeing what you guys are up to and we brought Sandi and Tiffany along."

Quinn then sees the ruins and gasps, as do the other three women.

Stacy said "Chuck, what happened?"

Pointing at Kevin, Chuck said "Genius here tried to put out a fire with alcohol."

Sandi and Tiffany try not to giggle.

Kevin said "Um, Look, since I don't have a house now, can me and Brit stay with one of you."

Seconds later, Quinn's, Chuck's and Jim's cars are speeding off in different directions. Cut back to a worried looking Kevin.

"Aw, man!"

* * *

 **Music:** "Friends Like Mine" by The Donnas

Quinn's car pulls up to Sandi's apartment building. Inside of the car and Quinn is in the drivers seat while Sandi is in the front passenger seat.

Sandi said "Thanks for the girls day out."

Quinn said "It was the least I could do."

"Sorry I ruined it."

"That's okay. You have every reason in the world to be bitter."

"Still, I'm sorry."

Quinn looks thoughtful.

"Um, Sandi?"

"Yes?"

Quinn said "I just want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to I'll be there. You don't have to be alone. If you're feeling down I'll be there to help."

"Thanks."

The two old friends hug.

 **Next Time**

Quinn gets her own apartment and Jim helps her move in. He stays over night and Helen walks in on them being intimate.


	5. My Night At Quinn's

Opening Montage

 **Theme Song:** "I'd Do Anything" by A Simple Plan

We see Quinn in class being asked out by Trevor. Next, we see her and Trevor having a night on the town when they kiss. Next, we see them arguing and she kicks him out of her place. Then, we see her asking out Jim. Next, we see them being happy together. We next see Stacy and Upchuck holding hands and looking into each others eyes. This is followed by a shot of Daria and Jane odserving the two couples and looking unimpressed. Final shot is Quinn and Jim, Stacy and Chuck, Daria and Jane hanging out and looking happy. After that, we see Quinn's smiling face against a pink background. Below that:

Quinn

in

"My Night At Quinn's"

written by

WildDogJJ

 **Music:** "I Want Your Sex" by George Michael

 **Highland, TX 1989**

At the Morgendorffers house a six year old Quinn walking in her pajamas from her room to the master bedroom.

 _I can't sleep. Maybe Mom and Dad can help._

She opens the door to the master bedroom and gasps. Inside, she sees Helen and Jake...having sex!

"EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

A short time later, Helen and Jake are in bathrobes in the kitchen trying to console a visibly traumatized Quinn.

Helen said "Now, Quinn, I know you're upset but what you saw was actually a very beautiful thing."

Quinn said "It wasn't beautiful, it was gross. You were wrestling naked. Dad was sticking his...in...EWWWWWWWW! Why were you doing that?"

Jake nervously said "Look, sweetie, it's just...um...well...it's just something mommies and daddies like to do with each other."

"But why?"

"Um, Well, you see...um...uh...a little help, Helen."

Helen said "Look, when two grown ups are in love they like to...you see...well...um...that is...just...um...uh..." she loses her nerve, "We'll explain it when you're older."

Jake and Helen immediately scamper out of the kitchen. In comes a seven year old Daria, who'd heard all of the comotion.

"You saw Mom and Dad having sex, didn't you?"

Shaking, Quinn nods her head. Daria smirks, this is just too good.

"Hey, Quinn, you know the tub where you take your bubble baths?"

Quinn nods.

"They've done it in there too."

"GAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **Lawndale, NJ 2005**

A U-haul loaded with furniture is parked in front of a two-story apartment building. Jim exits the driver side door while Chuck gets out of the passenger side. They are both dressed in T-shirt and jeans. Next, Quinn's car pulls up and parks next to the truck. She gets out and walks up to the guys carrying two fast food bags and two sodas.

She said "Thanks for helping me with the move, guys."

Jim said "No problem, Quinn."

Chuck said "Thanks for getting us lunch."

Quinn hands Jim and Chuck the bags from Cluster Burger and the sodas. The guys sit on the curb and start eating.

Quinn said "Am I glad to be in my own place again. Living with my parents felt too confining after four years of living on my own."

Chuck asked "How'd they take the decision to get your own place?"

"Mom insisted I give her a spare key in case of emergencies."

Jim said "Speaking of parents, how's your Dad?"

Quinn said "He's having his triple-bypass today. He should pull through, but Mom insisted on staying at the hospital until he's out of surgery. She'll call me with news this evening."

At this point, Jim bites into his burger and ketchup drips all over his T-shirt.

"Shit!"

He takes a sip of his soda but the cap comes off. It spills all over his shirt.

"Dammit! What do I do now? My shirt's ruined."

Quinn said "Don't worry, the place came with it's own washer and dryer. I'll take care of it. It's a warm enough day, you can stand a few hours without a shirt."

Jim takes his shirt off. He has a muscular build. Quinn takes the shirt upstairs to her new apartment while Jim and Chuck finish eating. Later on, Jim and Chuck are moving a mattress into the apartment. Jim still has his shirt off. Quinn watches and smiles at Jim. The apartment has a living room/kitchen and adjacent laundry room. There is one bedroom with a closet while the bathroom is next to the laundry room. Jim and Chuck place the mattress on the bedframe.

Chuck said "I need to use the bathroom real quick."

He goes to the bathroom.

Jim said "I'll go get the TV. Where do you want it, Quinn."

Quinn stares at Jim's chest and seems lost in thought.

Jim said "Uh...Quinn...hello?"

This snaps Quinn out of her lust filled trance.

She said "Put the TV in front of the window."

Jim goes to get the TV. Quinn stares at him. She has just one thought:

 _Damn, he's sexy._

Yep, she's horny.

* * *

That evening, the apartment is fully furnished. Chuck has gone home and Jim is once again wearing a shirt. He and Quinn are watching TV and talking.

Jim said "Thanks for giving me a ride after I returned the U-haul."

"No problem, thanks for helping me move in."

Quinn looks at Jim.

"Um, Jim."

"Yes?"

Quinn asked "At what point in a relationship do you think it's okay to be, you know, intimate?"

Jim said "Whenever they're both ready. Why do you ask?"

Quinn looks a little bashful.

"Well, seeing you do heavy lifting without a shirt on kind of, you know, turned me on."

Jim smiles.

"I take it you liked what you saw."

Quinn said "Definitely. I was wondering if you'd like to stay the night?"

Jim said "What would the sleeping arrangement be?"

Quinn, in a sultry tone, said "You, me, in my bed. No clothes and probably very little actual sleep, if you know what I mean."

Jim said "I think I do."

"Good."

Jim smiles, knowing he's probably about to get laid.

"Are you sure?"

Quinn said "We've been together three months, of course I'm sure."

The two of them stare into each others eyes and kiss. Quinn climbs onto his lap and throws her arms around him. They kiss very passionately. His left hand moves slowly down her back until he grabs her left ass cheek. This causes her to moan into his mouth.

"mmmmmmmmmmmm."

As they proceed they forget that the door's unlocked.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the parking lot of Lawndale Medical Center, Helen walks up to her car, a red Prius (she got rid of the SUV due to rising gas prices).

 _Well, Dr. Eichler told me there were no problems and Jake should make a full recovery. I'd better call Quinn._

She reaches for her cell phone. She can't find it. She looks inside her car and sees it resting on the passenger seat.

 _I can't believe I actually left that in the car._

Helen unlocks the car and gets in. She picks up the phone and sees a blink. She looks closer and sees the words "Dead Battery".

 _Damn. Oh, well, Quinn's new apartment is on the way home and I have a key. I'll just stop by and tell her in person._

Helen starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot, intending to stop by Quinn's new apartment on her way home.

* * *

 **Music:** "Baby Boy" by Beyonce

Helen approaches the door to Quinn's apartment. She notices something about the door.

 _Unlocked?_

She lets herself in and looks around the apartment. She sees a trail of clothes leading from the couch to the bedroom.

 _It's 10:30 on a Saturday night and she's in bed!? That's odd. I'd better check on her._

Helen walks right up to the bedroom and opens the door. She gasps. Inside, Quinn and Jim are having some very hot sex. The copulating couple are so into it that they don't notice that they now have an audience. Horrified, Helen immediately turns away and quickly but quietly shuts the door. She stares at the living room in shock. Soon, everything is blurry and quickly fades to pitch black. Helen sees nothing but darkness despite her eyes being wide open.

"Oh, God. I...I'm blind."

* * *

The next morning, Quinn and Jim asleep in each others arms. The sheets are high enough that we don't see anything R-rated but it's obvious that they're not only naked but that they had sex the previous night. Quinn wakes up.

"Morning, stud."

Jim stirs a little.

"Morning, babe."

Quinn said "I'm taking a shower. Wanna join me?"

Jim said "Sure, just give me a few minutes to wake up."

Quinn gets out of the bed at an angle that keeps it PG-13. Quinn walks to the door and opens it. She gasps as she sees Helen asleep on the living room floor. Quinn turns around and closes the bedroom door. She darts into her closet and emerges in a bathrobe. Jim notices something amiss.

"Quinn, what's wrong?"

"My mom's asleep on the living room floor."

Jim's eyes go wide.

"What!?"

"Shhhh, Quiet. Hide in here while I find out what's going on, and get some clothes on."

Jim ducks into the closet with his clothes while Quinn goes back in to the living room. She approaches Helen and shakes her awake.

"Mom?"

Helen stirs and wakes up.

"Quinn?"

Quinn said "What's going on? What are you doing here and why are you sleeping on the floor?"

Helen said "My cell battery died so I came here to tell you that your father made it through the surgery without complications and...and..."

Helen shudders as she remembers the night before and what she saw.

"...I went blind. I don't know how, but my eyes just stopped working. I can't see at all."

"What!? You mean you just suddenly lost your eyesight? Just like that?"

In an angry tone, Helen said "Actually, young lady..." she wants to lecture Quinn but can't bring herself to do it, "...Never mind. Yes, I just suddenly went blind."

Quinn reaches out to help her mother up. At Quinn's touch Helen recoils as if she was just defiled.

"Mom, relax. I'm just going to escort you to the table. After I take my shower, we're taking you to the doctor."

A few moments later, Quinn enters her bedroom, where a now fully clothed Jim is still hiding.

He whispered "What's going on?"

Quinn whispered "She came here last night to update me on Dad and suddenly went blind."

"What're we gonna do?"

"Once I'm showered and dressed, I'm taking her to the eye doctor in her car."

She hands him her car keys and a spare apartment key.

"As soon as we leave, take my car to my parents house. Wait for us and act like you're there to give me a lift back here and I'll drive you home."

"Got it."

* * *

 **Music:** "Yeah" by Usher feat. Lil' Jon and Ludachris

Quinn and Helen seated in front of a desk while the eye-doctor (same guy who Daria saw in "Through a Lens Darkly") is reading some test results.

Helen said "Quinn, if we came here in my car and your taking me back to the house, how will you get back to your apartment?"

"I called Jim. He'll give me a lift."

Helen's voice takes on an icy tone.

"I see."

Quinn notices the malice in her mother's voice.

"Mom, I thought you liked Jim?"

"I don't want to talk about it?"

Quinn is visibly puzzled.

"Okay."

The eye doctor looks up.

"I've finished reviewing your tests, Mrs. Morgendorffer."

Helen asked "And?"

The doctor said "Well, I did a digital retinal scan, CAT scan and MRI."

"Did you find anything?"

"No, physically and neurologically there's nothing wrong with you. You should be able to see just fine."

Frustrated, Helen barked "Then why the hell am I blind?"

The doctor said "I've actually seen this before. It looks like you have a mild case of shock trauma."

Quinn asked "What's that?"

The eye doctor said "It's when someone goes into shock. In most severe cases the person is catatonic, in more mild cases the person has a minor nervous breakdown. Basically, a part of your nervous system shuts itself off as a means of coping. In your mother's case, her sense of sight. She can actually see fine but is subconsciously forcing herself not to perceive what she sees, hence the blindness. I'm going to recommend a therapist."

Indignant, Helen folded her arms and said "You'll do no such thing."

"You need to work through whatever truamatized you if you want your eyesight back. I'll schedule an appointment."

"I won't go."

The optometrist sighs.

"I'll give your daughter his card and tell him to expect to hear from you, in case you change your mind."

* * *

At the Morgendorffer House that afternoon, Helen's car pulls into the driveway. Quinn gets out of the drivers side and helps Helen out of the passenger side. Jim is there, next to Quinn's car.

He asked "How'd it go with the eye doctor?"

Quinn said "It turns out her blindness is psychological."

"I see."

Quinn said "Jim, can you stay here and help me with Mom? We can rent a movie for this evening, then go home."

Helen taps with a cane to get around. She's found her way to the front door.

Jim said "I'll stop by Lackluster, any movie in particular?"

Helen turns away from Jim and points with the cane. She thinks she's pointing at him.

"How about "The Ten Commandments", you pervert."

"MOM!?"

Jim said "Helen, I'm over here."

Helen turns around.

"From now on, you call me ma'am, you pig."

Jim looks puzzled.

Quinn said "Mom, what the hell's gotten into you?"

Helen's expression softens.

"I...I don't want to talk about it."

Helen turns to run inside the house, but instead she runs right into the wall.

* * *

Later, in the living room, Helen is sitting on the sofa. She can't do anything but listen to the TV. She looks upset.

 _At least I convinced them to leave me alone while they go get her car from her place. Like Jake's triple bypass wasn't enough, now I'm blind._

At this moment, Quinn comes in.

"Mom, I'm back. Jim's at Lackluster, renting a movie."

Helen angrily said "I don't want that...that...animal in this house ever again."

"But, Mom..."

"Don't "but Mom" me, missy. I don't want him here or anywhere near you."

Quinn asked "What's your problem? You used to like him."

Helen said "Well, I don't like him now, and I forbid you to see him again."

Quinn is visibly pissed now.

"Excuse me, but I'm an adult and live in my own place now. You can't tell me who to date and who not to."

Helen snapped "The hell I can't! I'm still your mother."

Quinn fired back with "And I'm a 22 year old woman who's running a consulting business. I care about Jim and he cares about me. Why can't you be happy for us? Why do you suddenly have a problem with him?"

Helen thought _Because he defiled my little girl._ but said "I...I don't want to talk about it?"

Quinn was insistent.

"Well, we need to talk about it, so were going to talk about it."

"No we won't. The subject is closed."

Quinn gets really frustrated.

"No it isn't. You can't just arbitrarily order me around and run my life anymore. I'm a grown woman now and..."

Helen becomes so enraged that she angrily swings her cane, intending to hit Quinn, but misses.

"OUT! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW!"

"I'm not leaving you alone while you're blind, Mom."

"Leave, or I'll call the police and press trespassing charges."

"Mom, you're being unreasonable."

"Just...get...OUT!"

Quinn gives up and throws up her arms in exasperation.

"Argh, fine. I'll come back when you're ready to stop acting like a five year old."

Quinn angrily storms out. After the door shuts:

"Way to go, Helen."

* * *

Later, at Jim's apartment in Oakwood, Quinn angrily paces around and rants while Jim patiently listens.

"...and then she kicks me out. What the hell? It was like trying to reason with a toddler."

"Damn, and I thought my parents were volitile."

Quinn visibly calms down.

"Sorry to lay off on you, Jim. It's just so frustrating."

Jim said "That's alright. I'm your boyfriend, listening to you bitch about your life is in the job description."

Quinn giggles.

"I still shouldn't do that to you. Thanks for listening."

"No problem. If you're upset I wanna know. Maybe I can help, even if it's just listening to you unload."

Quinn sits down on the sofa and hugs Jim.

"You're so sweet."

"Thanks, so are you. Being sweet to you just comes naturally."

Jim looks thoughtful.

"Quinn, something just occurred to me? Your Mom started being mean to me after she went blind. You think she was traumatized by something I said or did?"

Quinn said "I can't imagine what. Although, it happened last night. At my place. While we..."

Just then, it hits them both. They suddenly realize what traumatized Helen.

Quinn: "Oh..."

Jim: "My..."

Quinn: "God..."

Both: "SHE SAW US!"

* * *

 **Music:** "Dirty Little Secret" by All American Rejects

Quinn and Jim are sitting on his sofa in his apartment. Jim blushes while Quinn buries her face in her hands.

Quinn said "My mom saw me having sex with my boyfriend. This is soooo humiliating."

Jim said "No wonder she hates my guts now. To her I'm someone who dishonored her daughter."

"This is karma coming full circle."

Jim has a questioning look on his face, which Quinn notices.

She said "You know how I first learned about sex? When I was six years old I accidentally walked in on my parents while they were doing it."

Jim looks sympathetic.

"Been there, done that. Only I was ten when it happened to me."

Quinn recalled "I was really freaked out at the time. My sister said they also did it in the bathtub, but I think she was just messing with me. I wasn't blinded by it, though, just seriously grossed out."

Jim said "I guess seeing your kids do it is more awkward than seeing your parents. She didn't see two consenting adults, she saw a man violate her little girl."

"Well, now we know what her problem is. The question is: what do we do about it?"

Jim takes a deep breath.

"You need to sit her down and talk about it. I can help, but that's probably not a good idea. My presence might make it too awkward for her."

Quinn has a look of dread on her face.

* * *

The next day, at the Law Offices of Vitale, Riordin, Horowitz, Schrecter, Schrecter, Schrecter and Morgendorffer, Helen is seated at her desk.

 _Thank God Marryanne was willing to drive me to work this morning, even if I'm not getting much done on account of being blind._

The door opens and Maryanne comes in.

"Helen?"

Helen looks away from Maryanne but thinks she's looking at her.

"What?"

Maryanne said "Your daughter's here to see you?"

Quinn comes in.

"Mom, we need to talk."

"About what?"

Quinn said "Our argument yesterday. I want to apologize for getting short with you?"

Helen said "Quinn, I'm the one who needs to apologize. I was upset and took it out on you. I'm sorry."

"Great. Have you taken your lunch break yet?"

"No, why?"

"Why don't we bury the hatchet by having lunch together, my treat."

"Might as well. It's hard to handle cases when you can only talk and listen. I can't read briefs so I wasn't getting much done, anyway."

* * *

At a nearby restaurant a short time later, Quinn and Helen seated in a booth.

Quinn asked "So, how are the cheese fries?

Helen said "They're good. Thank you, Quinn."

Quinn looks serious.

"Mom, about your eyesight. I think I know what happened."

Helen says nothing but her face turns very pale. Quinn looks nervous.

Quinn thought _Here goes nothing._

"Well, see, when you came over...that is...well..."

Helen said "I told you before, Quinn, I don't want to talk about it."

Quinn said "Well, we need to talk about it. Even if it didn't blind you we need to talk about it. You..." she takes a deep breath, "...you saw me and Jim having sex."

Helen freezes up, as if Quinn talking about her sex life is overwhelming.

Quinn said "Look, I know. I admit it's awkward and embarrassing, but it happened and we need to talk about it. Especially given how it's affecting you."

Helen said "I...I know. It's just so hard for me to accept. I missed out on both yours and Daria's childhoods because I was so obsessed with breaking the glass ceiling. I finally had to threaten a gender discrimination suit to make partner. By then you were both out of the house. I realized how much I'd sacrificed. I threw myself into my work in order to deal. Seeing...what I saw was too much."

"Why? I mean, I get that it was awkward, but why?"

Helen took a deep breath before answering.

"Because...it threw in my face the fact that you're not a little girl anymore. I was shown irrefutable proof that you're a grown woman now and I just couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle being forced to face the fact that I missed out on being a mom. I missed out and now it's too late."

Quinn said "Mom, you didn't miss out. You may have been preoccupied with your job, but there when it counted the most. Besides, I'm still your daughter. Just because I'm a grown woman now doesn't mean I'm not your daughter anymore."

Helen said "I once told Daria that there is no "Parenting 101", that's the problem. I guess I felt like I failed you by not being there."

Quinn said "You didn't fail me. You taught me so much just by being you. I'm a focused person who knows what she wants and how to get it, I'm smart and people friendly and I try to be helpful and loyal. I didn't learn any of that from Dad. You did the best you could, and it was good enough. I mean, I left a glamour job to help out when I was needed the most. You think I'd have turned out like that if you were a bad parent."

After Quinn says that Helen notices something. Everything is a light, colorful blur. Within seconds shapes form and come into focus. She soon sees Quinn sitting right across the table, oerfectly clear.

"Oh, my. I...I can see again."

Quinn smiles.

* * *

That evening at Pizza King, Quinn and Jim seated across from each other.

"...so now my mother can see again. I told her what she needed to hear and she got over the whole thing. By the way, she also told me that you're back in her good graces."

Jim said "So I guess everything's back to normal."

"Pretty much."

Quinn looks serious.

"Um, Jim?"

"Yes?"

Quinn asked "How do you feel?"

Jim looks nervous.

"What do you mean?"

Quinn said "Now that we've been...you know...physical, how do you feel? Did it cheapen or strengthen our relationship?"

Jim said "It was bound to happen eventually. If you think I'm in it just for sex think again. I like being with you. You're one of the most wonderful people I know. In fact..." He wants to say something, but he chickens out, "...I really like you. Bottom line, sex is just a part of our relationship. It's not the whole thing."

Quinn smiles.

"Thanks. I feel the same way."

Jim thought _Why can't you tell her you love her?_

Quinn thought _Why can't you tell him you love him?_

 **Next Time**

The Morgendorffer Sisters spend Thanksgiving at Grandma Emma's. Cane beatings, anyone?


	6. Thanksgiving with the Barksdales

Opening Montage

 **Theme Song:** "I'd Do Anything" by A Simple Plan

We see Quinn in class being asked out by Trevor. Next, we see her and Trevor having a night on the town when they kiss. Next, we see them arguing and she kicks him out of her place. Then, we see her asking out Jim. Next, we see them being happy together. We next see Stacy and Upchuck holding hands and looking into each others eyes. This is followed by a shot of Daria and Jane odserving the two couples and looking unimpressed. Final shot is Quinn and Jim, Stacy and Chuck, Daria and Jane hanging out and looking happy. After that, we see Quinn's smiling face against a pink background. Below that:

Quinn

in

"Thanksgiving With The Barksdales"

written by

WildDogJJ

One evening at the Morgendorffer House, Jake and Helen are seated at the kitchen table. Quinn is there as she frequently stops by to cook dinner (and make sure Jake eats healthy).

Quinn said "...so I told him that he needs to offer healthy choices on the menu, not just the usual greasy stuff, because of the anti-fried food firestorm caused by that movie. He seemed to see the light of reason."

Jake said "I can't believe my own daughter is running Morgendorffer Consulting. I'm so proud of you. How's the profit margin?"

"As it stands now, we're looking at making double my projections for this quarter."

Jake's eyes light up.

"Wow, I've never made double my projection before."

His face darkens.

"My daughter is better than me at marketing...better than me. He was right."

He looks at the floor.

"YOU HEAR THAT, OLD MAN? A GIRL IS BETTER THAN ME, YOU WERE RIGHT ALL ALONG, YOU..."

Helen steps in.

"JAKE!"

This snaps him out of his rant.

"Sorry."

Helen said "Remember what the doctor said? You need to stop letting your thoughts wander into stressful memories. After all..."

The phone rings.

"...I'll get it."

She gets up and answers the phone.

"Hello...Oh, hi, Mom..."

Quinn and Jake both have "uh-oh" looks on their faces. They listen with apprehension.

Helen said "Well, I'd love to but...I can't...because Jake's recovering from a triple-bypass...We were just going to have a quiet Thanksgiving at home...Mom, don't threaten me. Maybe when Jake's fully recovered...I see...But you never say that to Rita...Can't we find some compromise?...But, Mom...FINE, I'LL SEND THEM...Bye, Mom."

Helen hangs up and looks pissed. Jake and Quinn both look concerned.

Jake said "Helen, what's going on?"

Helen said "My mother wants us to spend Thanksgiving at her place."

Jake starts to panic.

"Oh, dear Lord, no!"

"Don't worry, I got us out of it."

Jake breathes a huge sigh of relief.

Quinn said "I'm afraid to ask, but how?"

"By promising to send you and Daria."

Quinn looks mortified.

* * *

A few days later on a two lane highway in York County, VA, Quinn is driving her car while Daria is in the passenger seat.

Quinn said "Thanks for doing this, Daria."

"Don't mention it. Where's my cut of the bribe money?"

Quinn hands Daria $1,000.00

Daria said "Pleasure doing business."

Daria pockets her half of the $2,000.00 that Helen used to bribe them into doing this. She is visibly impressed with Quinn.

Daria asked "How'd you manage to squeeze this much out of Mom?"

Quinn said "By reminding her that we're both legal adults and it's the only way to avoid being written out of Grandma's will."

Daria smirks.

"You should run a protection racket."

They both laugh.

Quinn said "Here we are."

The car turns down a side road. The road leads up to a mansion with a circular driveway. The red brick mansion is styled after a European manor house. The front door has an overhang that is supported by white pillars. Quinn parks her car off to the side. She and Daria get out and ring the dorrbell. An African American man in a suit answers.

"May I help you?"

Quinn said "Hi, I'm Quinn and this is Daria. We're Emma Barksdale's granddaughters."

The butler said "I am Thaddeus, Madame Barksdale's butler. It's a pleasure."

He let's Quinn and Daria into the house. The main hall is large with twin stairs leading to the upper floor. Emma is at the coffee table watching TV.

Thaddeus said "Madam Barksdale, your granddaughter's have arrived."

Emma turns off the TV and uses her cane to lift herself up off of the couch.

"Thank you, boy. Be a dear and make some tea."

With forced politeness, Thaddeus said "As you wish, Madam."

He leaves as Emma approaches her granddaughters. She hugs Quinn while regarding Daria coldly.

Emma said "My darling little Quinn, how are you?"

"I'm good, Grandma Emma."

Emma nods at Daria in what is obviously forced acknowledgement.

Coldly, she said "Daria."

Equally cold, Daria replied "Grandma."

Emma said "Still the unpleasant one, I see. You'll never attract a gentleman caller with that attitude."

Daria said "Because I'm so lonely, what with only sharing an apartment with my best friend and all."

Emma angrily shakes her cane at Daria. Daria groans, it's going to be a long Thanksgiving.

* * *

 **Music:** "Beverly Hills" by Weezer

The three of them are now having tea at the coffee table.

Emma said "So, Quinn, I heard you broke up with Trevor because he didn't become a professional athlete?"

Quinn said "Actually, it was because we were drifting apart. The fact that he didn't go pro was just coincidental."

Emma said "Whatever makes you feel better, dear. It was still a wise decision. You can do so much better, you have Barksdale blood."

Daria deadpanned "Because why marry for love when you can do it for money."

Emma shakes her cane at Daria.

"I'll not tolerate your sarcasm, young lady."

She turns her attention back to Quinn.

"So, Quinn, have you found a new gentleman caller?"

Quinn nods.

"I have. His name's James Carbone, but everyone calls him Jim."

Emma said "Carbone? Interesting name, it sounds French."

Quinn said "Italian, actually."

Emma said "Oh, dear. That is not the best choice. They make great food but are by no means high status. You can do better."

Quinn is annoyed by this.

"Excuse me? I don't take ethnicity into account."

"Well, you should. It plays a role in status."

Quinn decides to change the subject.

"So, who else is coming?"

Emma said "Rita, of course, as well as Brian and Erin. We'll also be hosting the Morris', the Carters and the Henrys. I even invited Amy, though I doubt that ingrate will have the decency to show."

Daria's eyes light up when she hears this.

"Aunt Amy?"

Emma said "Yes, I feel that I must, yet again, set and example for you of how people with class live. That's why I invited all of my friends. They're the most esteemed members of Virginia high society."

* * *

Later that evening, Amy walks up to the door and ring the bell. Thaddeus answers.

"Welcome, Miss Barksdale."

Amy said "Still working for my mother, I see. You must have the patience of a saint."

"I try."

He leads Amy to the dinning hall. The dinning room is very large and ornate. Emma is seated at the head of the table while Daria is seated to the left and Quinn to the right.

Thaddeus said "Madam Barksdale, your daughter has arrived."

They all look up and see an uncomfortable looking Amy.

Emma, in an accusing tone, said "So, you actually had the decency to show. Maybe it was worth it to invite my greatest shame after all."

Amy's eyes narrow.

"I figured if my favorite niece was here she'd stand a better chance of getting out alive if I was here too."

Emma said "Daria, move over a seat and make room for Amy."

Amy said "That's alright. I'll set my own place."

Emma shakes her cane at Amy.

"You'll do no such thing. In this house my word is law. Now show some proper respect for once in your life."

Amy and Daria both let out resigned sighs and do as Emma says.

Quinn said "So, Aunt Amy, how have you been?"

Amy said "Aside from the forced togetherness I'm doing quite well."

Emma said "Despite being an old maid."

Amy eyes her mother coldly.

"Hit anyone with your cane lately, Mom?"

Emma said "Only Thaddeus, when he gets insolent. The other day I bopped him one because he dared to take issue with me calling him "boy"."

Daria said "I guess you haven't heard about the 13th Amendment."

Emma gets up from her seat and walks up to Daria. Cut to Quinn looking uncomfortable as we hear the first swing of Emma's cane.

"Ow!"

 _Whap_

"OW!"

 _Whap_

"OWWWWW!"

* * *

The sleeping arrangements that night were Quinn in a guest room while Daria and Amy shared Amy's old room. Daria and Amy are in there talking. The room has decor similar to Daria's old room in Lawndale.

Daria said "So, this was your room?"

Amy said "Yup, my refuge from a world gone completely insane."

"That was pretty cool the way you stood up to Grandma earlier."

"Thanks, but I was amazed at how you spoke your mind knowing what usually happens when people speak up against my mother."

"I never was in the habit of sugarcoating."

At this point, Quinn enters.

She said "The room Grandma put me in is bigger than my apartment. Was the family always this well off?"

Amy said "No, we always had money but didn't really strike it rich until shortly after I was born. Our status before then would've been more upper middle class than high society."

Quinn sits down.

"How did your family get this rich, if you don't mind my asking?" she said.

Amy said "Not at all. After World War II my father used money lent from his father to open a bank. With the postwar housing boom the bank made a fortune in mortgages. By the end of the fifties my father had made so much money that we left Norfolk for York County."

Daria commented "Got rich and left the riff raff behind, then."

Amy laughs.

"Exactly."

Quinn now wants to ask another question.

"Aunt Amy."

"Yes?"

"What's Grandma's problem, anyway? Was she always this stuck up and mean?"

Amy said "Well, she didn't become physically abusive towards people until after my father died. After we became rich she became obsessed with joining the old money elites. Rita went along so, naturally, my mother spoiled her. Both your mother and I resented that. Your mom tried to win our mother's favor by being an overachiever while I just rebelled. That's why only Rita has a good relationship with our mother. Rita went wild in her late teens and early twenties and our mother would cover for her to protect the family name, that's why she's always on Erin's case about her marriage. Rita's three divorces are a source of secret shame for our mother and she expects Erin to make up for it and save face for the Barksdale name."

Quinn looks thoughtful.

* * *

In the dining hall on Thanksgiving morning, Emma and Rita are overseeing the catering for the company expected that evening. Two of the caterors are handling a three dimensional image of the first Thanksgiving dinner that is being set as a centerpiece for the table.

Rita said "Be careful with that centerpiece. My mother spent a fortune on it."

Emma said "Thank you, Rita."

Meanwhile, in the guest room that Quinn is staying in, she's wearing a formal evening gown and checking herself out in the mirror.

 _This is too cute!_

Daria comes in. She is also dressed in a formal gown.

Daria said "I can't believe we have to dress like we're having a state dinner."

"Daria, you look great."

"If only I felt great. Why can't this be a funeral?"

Amy enters. She is also dressed in an unusually formal manner.

"Because we aren't that lucky. I'd like to know how Helen got out of this."

Daria said "By paying me and Quinn to act as representatives. Dad's already had two heart attacks."

Amy said "Sounds like her."

Quinn said "What I don't get is why Grandma insisted on full family attendance in the first place?"

Amy explained "She wants to parade her family in front of her high society friends. She also wants us to follow the example they set. She wants the Barksdale legacy to be one of honor and greatness. That's why she'll never stop trying to mold us. It's also why both me and your mother try to maintain a certain distance from her."

Daria and Quinn both look thoughtful.

* * *

In the main hall that afternoon, the doorbell rings.

Emma barked at Thaddeus "Answer the door, boy."

Thaddeus grudgingly goes to answer the door.

He thought VO _Emma, quit treating me like a house slave._

He opens the door. It's Erin and Brian.

"Greetings, Mr. and Mrs. Chambers."

He leads them in. They join the others in the main hall.

"Mom!"

She walks up to Rita and hugs her.

Rita said "Erin, how are you?"

"I'm good."

Emma goes to Erin and hugs her.

"Erin, how is my favorite granddaughter?"

Daria said "Me and Quinn are right here, you know."

Emma shakes her cane at Daria. Daria winces.

Brian said "I don't know about you, but I could use a drink."

Emma said "The bar is in the parlor. I'll have Thaddeus serve you."

She turns to her butler.

"Go to the bar and serve my grandson-in-law whatever he wants, boy."

Thaddeus said "As you wish, Madam Barksdale." mentally adding _And I hope he chokes on it, you racist bitch._

With that, Thaddeus leads Brian to the bar. Erin joins the rest of the women at the coffee table.

Rita said "Isn't it nice that we can all be together for Thanksgiving."

Amy said "Aside from the being together part, that is."

This gets her a bop on the head from Emma's cane.

Emma said "You'd best not act like that in front of the other guests when they arrive. Sarcasm is unbecoming a family of our status."

Daria remarked "And beating people with a cane isn't. Love that high society logic."

"You hush, and be thankful my cane can't reach you at the moment."

Both Daria and Quinn glare menacingly at Emma.

* * *

 **Music:** "Rich Girl" by Gwen Stefani

That evening in the main hall the gathering is in full swing as all the guests have arrived. Emma is doing greetings while Daria and Amy look on with disdain.

Amy said "By the way, where's your partner in crime?"

Daria said "You mean Jane? She's spending Thanksgiving at a hippie commune with her parents."

"Lucky her."

Quinn, meanwhile, is talking to a yuppie couple. The man, Mr. Henry, has blonde hair and a fake English accent. The woman, Mrs. Henry, has dark brown hair and a stuck up demeanor.

Mr. Henry said "So, you're Helen's daughter?"

"Yes."

Mrs. Henry said "I feel so sorry for your mother. Being married to a Jew, disgraceful."

Quinn visibly fights the urge to tell her off.

"My father's not Jewish."

Mr. Henry looks shocked while Mrs. Henry looks at Quinn as a noblewoman would look at an insolent peasant.

Mr. Henry said "But his last name is Morgendorffer. Are you ashamed? I can't blame you."

Getting angry, Quinn said "He was raised Catholic. But even if he was Jewish, so what?"

Mrs. Henry snidely said "They follow a false religion and are greedy."

Quinn snapped back "And you follow ignorant stereotypes."

Mrs. Henry visibly takes offense, which her husband notices.

"You dare speak like that to me, you redheaded little k..."

Mr. Henry interrupts her before she can get the slur out.

"Now, now, let's not upset the young lady."

Mrs. Henry calms down.

"I suppose you're right."

With that, they leave.

Under her breath, Mrs. Henry called Quinn a "Peasant girl."

Quinn heard that and stares daggers at them both. She scans the room. She sees Brian and Erin talking to other guests. Erin has a look of quiet desperation on her face. Seeing this, Quinn grows concerned.

* * *

Quinn walks into the kitchen and sees Thaddeus cooking. She walks up to him.

She asked "Do you need a hand with anything?"

Thaddeus said "No, thanks."

Quinn gives him a sympathetic look.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I guess."

"How can you stand these jerks?"

Thaddeus sighed.

He said "I have to. You don't know what it's like to come from a poor black family. I have to take whatever work I can find. Unfortunately, this means working for a stuck up, racist, physically abusive bitch. I'm sorry, I know she's your grandmother, but that's how I feel."

Quinn said "You still shouldn't be taking it. This isn't the pre-Civil War era. Grandma has no right to treat you like a house slave."

"It is what it is. If I stand up to her and lose this job, she'll black-ball me so bad I won't even be able to get a job flipping burgers."

Quinn reaches into her purse and hands Thaddeus two cards.

"What's this?"

Quinn said "Business cards for Morgendorffer Consulting, where I work, and the law firm that my mother's a partner at. If you ever get tired of this, my mom can sue for damages and I can use my contacts to help you find a job."

Thaddeus is visibly touched by Quinn's sincerity.

Quinn said "Well, I'd best get back to the party."

As she leaves, Thaddeus says one more thing.

"Hey, Quinn."

Quinn turns around.

"Thanks."

* * *

Later, in the dinning hall, all the guests are seated at the table with their heads bowed down as they finish saying grace.

Emma said "...amen."

She then stands and holds up her wine glass.

"A toast. To family and friends. Cheers."

"Cheers."

They all drink. Cut to a visibly drunk Brian.

Brian told Erin "Gimmie some white meat, dollface."

Erin looks offended but abliges. Quinn stares daggers at him. Soon, Brian is served but acts like a jerk about it.

"Finall... _hic_...'bout damn time."

Erin looks embarrassed but says nothing in order to avoid a scene. Brian raises his empty wine glass.

"Hey, darky, refill over here."

Thaddeus rolls his eyes.

 _Jerk._

Brian said "HEY, I'm talking to you, boy."

Something inside Thaddeus snaps at this point.

"Get it yourself, lazy ass."

Everyone gasps.

Emma said "What's gotten into you, boy?"

Thaddeus walked right up to Emma.

"What's gotten into me is ever since I took this job I've been treated like a house slave, talked down to, abused with racial epithets, and struck by your cane multiple times. Frankly, I'm sick of it. I can get a better job, one where I don't take this kind of abuse. I QUIT!"

Emma bops him with her cane.

"You'd best learn your place, boy."

"I have, it's anywhere I don't have to put up with you. This is 2005, not 1805."

With that, Thaddeus turns around and angrily walks out. As he reaches the door he takes one last look at Emma.

"AND MY NAME'S THADDEUS!"

He leaves.

Emma said "I apologize, everyone."

Mr. Henry said "Quite alright. You try to help the blacks out and they get uppity. That those people for you."

Quinn, Daria and Amy are visibly disgusted by Mr. Henry's attitude.

Brian said "You're right. I say good riddance to that bum." To Erin, "Gimmie some more wine."

Erin said "I think you've had enough."

Brian gets angry. He grabs Erin's arm.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough, you spoiled bitch."

Erin said "Brian, please, you're making a scene."

Brian lets go of Erin's arm.

"Fine."

He gets up and pours himself some wine. He returns to his seat.

"Here, on me. Or better yet, on you."

He pours the wine on Erin's head. Everyone gasps in shock. Erin gets up and runs out crying.

Quinn said "I'll be right back."

She gets up and follows Erin.

* * *

Erin is sitting on the back porch, crying.

"Erin?"

Erin looks up and sees Quinn. Quinn sits down next to her.

Quinn said "I've noticed you look miserable."

Erin said "Because I am miserable. I'm married to a drunken asshole. I wish I could say this is the first time something like this has happened, but it isn't. I can't stand him. The only reason I even married that jerk is because he gave me herpes. Remember when I told you he was in intelligence work?"

"Yeah."

Erin said "That was bullshit, but I was dumb enough to believe him. He was an unemployed womanizer who only wanted me so he could live off of my trust fund. He belittles me in public, spends his days drinking, cheats on me and makes me feel worthless."

Quinn said "Why don't you leave him? I know about the pre-nup, but it might be worth letting him have it just to get rid of that loser."

Erin said "Because I can't. Every time I try Grandma Emma stops me. The first time I tried to leave she paid for me to go to Switzerland then sent him and he talked me into taking him back. Every time I try to leave she finds a way to force us back together."

"Why does she do that?"

Erin said "My mother. Her three divorces tarnished the family honor in Grandma's opinion. She expects me to redeem our prestige by staying with Brian. She wants us to stay married so she won't lose face in front of her stuck up friends. The pre-nup was her idea. If I leave him she'll disown me and force my mother to go along."

Quinn thought _She really is trapped. I never imagined Grandma Emma could be this cruel._

Erin resumes her crying. Quinn puts her arm around her. Erin stops crying.

"Thanks for listening."

"No problem, I knew you needed a shoulder to cry on. Wait here a second."

Quinn gets up and leaves. When she returns she has a piece of paper that she hands to Erin.

Erin asked "What's this?"

Quinn said "My home and cell numbers. Also my address and e-mail. If you need someone to talk to I'll gladly listen. If you can't take anymore of Brian's shit I can help you find a home and a new job."

Erin's eyes go wide.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. You're family, no matter what."

Erin hugs Quinn.

"Oh, thank you."

* * *

 **Music:** "Paper Planes" by MIA

At her apartment a few days later, Quinn is on the phone.

"...so after that we went back inside and everything went fine for the rest of the evening."

Jim is on the other end of the line.

He said "Damn, and I thought my family was crazy. I spent Thanksgiving being slammed by my father for not joining the army. Then he held up my brother as a shinning example of success. I called him out on his favoritism. This was followed by the obligatory family fisticuff."

Quinn gasps.

"You weren't kidding when you called them "dysfunction junction", were you?"

"Nope. I guess it goes to show that no extended family gathering is complete without some craziness."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the Barksdale mansion...**

Grandma Emma is going through the mail.

She said "Why am I getting a letter from the clerk of courts?"

She opens the letter. Her eyes go wide.

"I'M BEING SUED FOR ASSAULT!?"

Suddenly, she screams in pain and puts her hand over her left eye. When she removes it, we see that it is now swollen and red.

"DAMN YOU, THADDEUS!"

 **Next Time**

We take a trip back in time to explore Jake and Helen's hippie days.


	7. Rage of Aquarius

Opening Montage

 **Theme Song:** "I'd Do Anything" by A Simple Plan

We see Quinn in class being asked out by Trevor. Next, we see her and Trevor having a night on the town when they kiss. Next, we see them arguing and she kicks him out of her place. Then, we see her asking out Jim. Next, we see them being happy together. We next see Stacy and Upchuck holding hands and looking into each others eyes. This is followed by a shot of Daria and Jane odserving the two couples and looking unimpressed. Final shot is Quinn and Jim, Stacy and Chuck, Daria and Jane hanging out and looking happy. After that, we see Quinn's smiling face against a pink background. Below that:

Quinn

in

"Rage of Aquarius"

written by

WildDogJJ

Jake, Helen, Quinn and Jim are having Sunday dinner at the dinning room table. The food is clams in spicey tomato sauce served over linguine with a huge plate of antipasta as a side dish.

Jim said "Thanks for having me over for dinner."

Helen said "Our pleasure, Jim."

Jake added "Especially since you made dinner and showed me how to make...What's this called, again?"

"Linguine Pescatore. It's one of my grandmother's old recipes. The salad is called antipasta."

Quinn said "I can't believe I have a boyfriend who's such a talented cook. This is great, honey."

Jim said "Benefits of growing up in an Italian-American family."

The young couple smile at each other while Jake and Helen exchange knowing glances.

Helen whispers to Jake "They really remind me of us at that age."

Jake, not bothering to whisper, said "Yeah! I remember those good old days. The days when we thought we'd change the world. Before the corporate fat cats got their claws into us and made us sell out and becomE JUST ANOTHER COG IN THE WAR PIGS MACHINE AND..."

"Dad, your heart!"

This snaps Jake out of his rant.

"Thanks, sweetie. Helen, remember those days?"

Helen said "We were so full of idealism back then. I remember how Willow first turned me on to The Movement."

Quinn rolls her eyes while Jim listens intently.

Jake said "I remember when Tempest figured me out from my star sign, or the time Sunflower thought the CIA was out to kill us."

Helen said "Remember Cosmo and Red Wolf?"

"Yeah! Those guys were crazy as hell."

Quinn asked "Who are those guys? Friends from your hippie days?"

Helen said "Yes. We were all so close back then. It was the eight of us against the whole world."

Jim said "Sounds like you were one big family."

Jake said "We were. Oh, is that ever a great story."

Jim is visibly curious, which worries Quinn.

"Jim, why are you encouraging them to embarrass me?"

Jim said "Two reasons. One: they're your parents and that's their job. Two: that time in our history always fascinated me. Don't worry, I won't judge you based on what they did back then."

Quinn looks very relieved.

"Thanks, Jim."

Jake said "As I was saying, it was my first semester of college..."

* * *

 **Middleton College, 1968**...

 **Music:** "As The World Turns" by

An 18 year old Jake is in his old dorm room with his roommate. Jake is wearing a dress shirt and tie with pressed pants. His hair is a buzzcut. His roommate, Steve, is a blond preppie dressed like it's still the fifties.

 _"I was eager to learn about the world. I soon realized I knew nothing. Blame it on my having spent the previous seven years locked in the concentration camp known as military school...forced marching...formation at 0500...taunts from the other cadets...being made to eat MY DRESS SOCKS WHILE THAT SADISTIC CORPORAL ELLENBOGEN WOULD.."_

 _"Dad, triple bypass!"_

 _"Thanks, honey. Anyway, that nightmare was finally over. I was a college man now..."_

Steve is looking out the window.

"Hey, Jake, check it out."

Young Jake joins Steve at the window. Steve points to the quad.

"Those hippie chicks are hot."

Out on the quad are 18 year old versions of Helen and Willow talking while they walk to class.

Steve shouted "HEY, BABY, HOW ABOUT GIVING ME AND MY BUDDY HERE SOME OF THAT FREE LOVE?"

Helen and Willow seem to ignore him. Jake, meanwhile, looks nervous.

Steve said "Come on, Jake. Don't be a square."

Jake looks at the two and joins Steve in the cat-calling.

"YEAH, BABES, SHAKE THOSE SWEET ASSES!"

He turns back to Steve.

"How's that?"

This gets the attantion of Helen and Willow, both now visibly annoyed.

Willow said "Pigs."

Helen said "Chauvinist jerks."

Jake and Steve continue their cat calling.

Steve said "SO, YOU GONNA COME UP HERE, OR WHAT? WE'RE BOTH LOVE STARVED MEN WHO WANNA GET SOME."

Helen and Willow lose their patience.

Willow shouts "SHUT UP, YOU ESTABLISHMENT DWEEBS!"

Jake shouts "COME ON, HIPPIE CHICKS PUT OUT. SO COME UP HERE AND PUT OUT, BABY."

Helen shouts "IN YOUR DREAMS, YOU FACIST WAR PIG!"

Jake looks totally smitten.

 _Something about the passion in her voice when she said that got to me._

Helen said "YEAH, NOT SO TOUGH NOW, ARE YOU?"

Helen and Willow start to walk away.

Steve said "HEY, GOT FRIES TO GO WITH THAT SHAKE?"

Helen gives him the one-fingered salute as she and Willow continue on their way. Later on, Jake is on his way back from class. As he crosses the quad he is spotted by Helen. Still upset from the cat calling, she walks up to give him a piece of her mind.

Helen, getting right in Jake's face, said "Hey, square, I've got a bone to pick with you. What makes you and your buddy think you can talk to women like that?"

Nervous, Jake said "Well, isn't that what I'm supposed to do? Steve told me I wasn't cool if I didn't."

Helen rolls her eyes in disbelief.

"How stupid are you? Don't you know how to treat women with respect?"

Jake looks ashamed.

"Actually...no. I don't know how to talk to women. My father always bosses my mother around and she just takes it. I spent the last seven years in an all boys military academy."

Helen looks shocked, and more than a little intrigued.

"You spent your entire teens in military school?"

Jake said "My father wanted to mold me into a soldier. He only let me go to college because I refused to join the army and he doesn't want me to become a hippie. He says all hippies are enemies of freedom."

Helen now feels sorry for, and suddenly attracted to, Jake.

"That's a load of bullshit. No one believes in freedom more than us."

Jake said "Not according to my father. He says you're in league with the Russians."

Helen said "He's wrong. I'll prove it to you. Are you busy this evening?"

"No."

"Then why not hang out with us? I can introduce you to my friends and you'll see how wrong your father is."

Jake smiles.

* * *

 **Music:** "My Generation" by The Who

That evening, Jake was in Helen and Willow's dorm being introduced to their friends. The place is crawling with garish 60's decor. Posters of popular bands, posters of psychedelic art and left-wing political slogans such as "Give Peace a Chance" and "Make Love, Not War". In addition to Jake and Helen we see Willow, Coyote (looking like he did in the flashbacks in "That Was Then, This is Dumb"), a woman with wavy black hair and wearing a blue blouse who is meditating and another woman with long blonde hair wearing a frilly white gown. We also see two other guys. One has shoulder-length red hair and a beard and is wearing bell-bottom jeans and a Jimi Hendrix T-shirt. The other guy has long, medium brown hair and a Fu Manchu mustache. He's visibly stoned. Jake is apologizing to Willow for his behavior that morning.

"That's alright, Jake, I forgive you. Maybe we can help you get your head straight."

Coyote approaches them.

Willow said "Coyote, I'd like you to meet Jake. He's eager to learn our ways."

Coyote shakes Jake's hand.

"Cool, man. Let me introduce you around."

He leads Jake to the woman who's meditating.

"This is our spiritual advisor, Tempest."

Jake holds out his hand, but Tempest keeps her eyes closed.

"Hi, I'm Jake."

Tempest chants "Ohmm, ohmmm, ohmmm, ohmmm..."

Confused, Jake said "Um, Tempest...Hello?"

Tempest opens her eyes and is visibly irritated at the interruption.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to commune with the cosmic infinite."

"Hey, that sounds pretty neat-o."

Tempest resumes her meditation. Cut to the girl with long blonde hair.

"'Neat-o'? That sounds like square talk, you one of them?"

Jake is visibly confused.

"Who's them?"

"You know, THEM: the man, the establishment, the pigs ruining this country."

Coyote said "This is Jake, he wants to learn about us." to Jake, "You'll have to forgive Sunflower, she's a little paranoid."

Sunflower said "It's not paranoia. They wanna turn us all into mindless drones for the war machine."

Coyote leads Jake to the two guys. He points out the one with red hair and a beard.

"This is Red Wolf. If you want good tunes, he's the go-to man. Red Wolf, this is Jake."

Jake and Red Wolf shake hands.

Red Wolf asked "What's happenin', man?"

Jake said "Just getting to know everyone."

He points to Red Wolf's shirt

"Who's that?"

Red Wolf's eyes go wide.

"You mean you never heard of Hendrix, man? Dude, you'll love his tunes, they're a happenin' trip."

Coyote points out the stoned one.

"Our resident philosopher, Cosmo."

Cosmo said "In a goddadavida...I...I...waitin' f'r 'u...don' need no wh'th'rman t' know way th' wind blo...bl...blow."

Jake looks baffled.

Coyote explained "Actually, we don't know what he's sayin' alot of the time, either. We just know that it's really deep."

Helen approaches them.

"So, Jake, what do you think?"

"You guys are interesting. What do I have to do to join?"

Coyote said "Nothin', man. Just be yourself."

Jake frowns.

"I...I'm not sure who I am. I was always told do this, be this, think that, say that."

Helen said "Well, if you hang with us those days are over. We're all free to find ourselves."

"Groovy. It's groovy, right?"

Helen smiles, then looks at Jake's neatly pressed clothes.

"We gotta do something about those threads."

Coyote said "I got some stuff left here from the other day. Come on, Jake."

A few moments later, Jake is wearing the outfit he usually wears in flashbacks to his hippie days. Jake smiles.

"Groovy!"

* * *

 **Morgendorffer dining room, 2006**

Jake is telling the story to Quinn and Jim.

"For the first time in my life I felt accepted. They never hazed me, never bullied me. I became a true believer."

Jim said "That's really cool."

Helen explained "I soon felt a strong attraction to Jake. Something about him just spoke to me."

Quinn thought _Just like I felt with Jim._

* * *

 **Middleton College, spring, 1969**

One afternoon Jake, Helen, Willow, Coyote, Cosmo and Red Wolf hanging out on the quad. By now Jake has grown out his hair to the long mane we've seen in all other flashbacks to his hippie days. Helen stares lovingly at Jake, but he doesn't notice.

Coyote said "You know, man, I was just thinking about the bible. You know how it says love your neighbor. If we all followed that simple concept we wouldn't even need laws, or the fuzz and war wouldn't happen."

Willow said "Wow, that's so deep."

Visibly stoned, Cosmo said "All 'u nee' 's love...m...man."

Helen said "Right on."

Red Wolf said "You said it, man. I mean, look at what the pigs are makin' us do in Vietnam. The whole damn war is just facist imperialism."

Jake said "You said it. Just brutal old bastards like my old man saying "We gotta kill 'em all" or "Only good commie's a dead commie" or "I'LL MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOU, YOU GUTLESS LITTLE WASTE OF SPERM". WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T BELIEVE IN YOUR FASCIST CONCEPT OF MANHOOD AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU CAN SUCK MY..."

Helen barked "JAKE! Mellow out, man."

Jake snaps out of his rant.

"Sorry, I still get worked up when I think about that stuff."

Coyote said "Gotta let that stuff go, man. You can't fight hate with hate, you know."

At this point, Helen looks at her watch.

"I have a class in ten minutes, I gotta split."

Helen gets up and leaves. Jake stares longingly at her, which all the others notice.

Red Wolf said "You're totally jonesin' for her, aren't you?"

"Yeah, she's incredible. I...I love her. I just wish I had the nerve to tell her."

Willow seems to get an idea.

"Come with me, Jake."

* * *

A short time later in Tempest and Sunflower's dorm room, Tempest is meditating while Sunflower paces nervously.

Sunflower said "I'm telling you, they want to kill me. The CIA wants me dead because I figured out that they killed JFK. They can read my thoughts with satellite's, they know. They know!"

Tempest tries her damndest to drown Sunflower out.

"Hare Karishna. Hare Karishna. HARE KARISHNA!"

She finally gives up and opens her eyes.

"Thanks a lot, Sunflower. I was so close to enlightenment, too."

"Sorry."

There's a knock on the door.

Tempest said "Come in."

Jake and Willow enter the room.

Willow said "Tempest, Jake needs to talk to you."

Tempest said "Seeking enlightenment, then. What do you wanna know, Jake?"

Shuffling his feet, Jake said "Well, I'm falling hard for Helen. Are we, you know, compatible?"

"When's your birthday?"

"January 8th."

Tempest said "Capricorn, huh. Well, Helen's a Cancer. She's very focused and determined, has very powerful convictions and once she commits to something there's no turning back. You, by contrast, are very bipolar: ecstatically happy one moment, morbidly depressed the next. You are also easily distracted and prone to being manipulated. You're a loyal friend but a bitter enemy."

Jake is impressed. That's him to a T.

"Wow! So, are me and Helen compatible?"

Tempest said "The cosmos are cloudy on that one. On one hand, your differences compliment each other. She's a natural leader while you are a born follower. She would keep you on track and help you find your way. You would remind her of other things when she gets too focused on one. On the other hand, there would still be a lot of conflict. Her stubbornness can make her disinclined to listen to others and unwilling to admit when she's wrong, while you could become so lost in your own personal demons that you lose sight of what's important yourself. As such, you two could either be soul mates or a train wreck waiting to happen."

Jake looks a little deflated.

* * *

Panoramic of the Washington, DC skyline, daytime

 _That summer, we went to Washington to protest for change. We really believed we could change the world._

 **Music:** "Somebody To Love" by Jefferson Airplane

We see a montage scene. First, we see Jake and Helen handing out flowers. A straight laced guy spits in their face and Jake wants to best him up, but Helen calms him down. They exchange loving stares. Next, we see Willow and Coyote painting psychedelic murals on the sidewalk. This is followed by a shot of Cosmo getting stoned and another hippie playing guitar while Red Wolf and Tempest dance provocativley with each other and Sunflower glances around nervously. Next, a cop breaks up the dance and Sunflower runs away in terror. Next, we see the guys burn their draft cards in front of a recruiting station while the girls cheer them on. Jake and Helen exchange endearing smiles. Next, we see Jake angrily kick the side of the Pentagon. This is followed by Jake getting a cast at a local clinic. Finally, we see them in the crowd at an anti-war rally on the Washington Mall. They cheer when the hippie on stage burns an American flag.

* * *

One night on the Washington Mall, all of the peace ralliers are partying , some are going into tents to do what horny young prople do. Jake and Helen are sitting on a towel and watching everything. Jake has crutches and is in a cast.

Jake said "I'm sorry I lost my temper when we were at the Pentagon. I know I need to let go of the past, but I just can't. The abuse I took, first from Dad, then from the psychos at the military academy, haunts me."

Helen puts an arm around Jake's shoulders.

"That's alright, Jake. Considering how hellish your childhood was you've every right to have issues. We're all hear for you."

Jake looks into Helen's eyes.

"Thanks, Helen."

Helen asked "Jake, what are you going to do after college?"

"Start my own business. I want it to be the kind of business that is friendly to all kinds and doesn't do the raping and pillaging that the greedy corporations do. I want to show people that you don't have to rape the world to be a success. You?"

"Law school. I want to prove a woman can be just as good a lawyer as any man. I also want to change the system from the inside. As a lawyer, I can help all those who the man's been keeping down."

"That's cool. You can do it, too. You're the most strong, caring and passionate woman I know."

"And you're the most wonderful, sensitive and caring man I know."

They stare into each others eyes. Their faces move closer together until, finally, they kiss.

"I love you, Helen."

"I love you too, Jake."

Helen helps Jake up on his feet and gives him his crutches.

Helen, in a very sexual tone of voice, said "Let's go to my tent."

Jake looks excited.

 _We went to her tent and...well...you see..._

 _You _made love, not war.__

 _Ewww._

 _Sorry, couldn't resist._

 _Anyway, after that night we all got together to take a road trip._

* * *

 **Music:** "California Dreams" by The Mamas and The Papas

Willow is driving a van across the country while Helen rides shotgun. Jake, Coyote, Sunflower, Tempest, Red Wolf and Cosmo are in the back.

 _We decided to head out to California, where the whole movement started._

Tempest chanted "Ohm. OOhhhmmm. Ohhmmm."

Cosmo said "th' tim's 'r' a' ch'ngin'."

Red Wolf pops a pill, which Jake sees.

"Is that LSD?"

Red Wolf said "Acid, yep. Me and Cosmo are takin' a trip."

Jake said "Cosmo looks so peaceful. It must be a cool trip."

Coyote asked "Wanna try it, man?"

"Sure!"

Red Wolf takes a bag of pills out of his jacket.

"How's one hit sound, man?"

Jake asked "How much do you usually take?"

"Three hits."

"I'll go with that."

All eyes go wide.

Sunflower said "You sure? That's some heavy stuff man. Only Cosmo and Red Wolf ever take that much, the rest of us can't handle it."

Jake said "You only live once."

Red Wolf shrugs and gives Jake two LSD tablets. He takes them both in one gulp.

* * *

 **Music:** "In a Goddavida, Honey" by Iron Butterfly

Jake's eyes go wide. He's soon floating on air surrounded by all kinds of colors. His expression is a mix of amazement and euphoria.

"Whoa!"

He continues to float among all of the swirling rainbow colors and images of spirit animals. He is totally immersed in the hallucination. Just then, a giant man appears. This man looks like 90's Jake with a beard. His expression is pure malice: it's Mad Dog.

"GAH!"

Mad Dog snarled "Well, well, boy. So, you're communist junkie. Some son you are, I should beat the piss out of you."

Mad Dog raises his right hand. He's holding a belt and is trying to whip Jake with it. Jake tries to swim away.

Jake screamed "NO, PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME!"

With a hateful grin, Mad Dog barked "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU GUTLESS WASTE OF SPERM! I WILL KILL YOU!"

* * *

Cut back to reality, Jake is squirming while Coyote, Sunflower, Tempest and Red Dog look on with concern.

"DAD, DON'T KILL ME! ARRRRGGGGGGHHHH!"

This gets Helen's attention.

"What's going on back there?"

Coyote said "Jake's having a bad trip, man."

Helen is immediately alarmed.

"JAKE!"

She leaps out of her seat and rushes back there. Jake is soon cowering in a corner.

Helen said "How much did you give him, Red Wolf?"

"Three hits."

Helen's eyes went wide with a mix of shock and anger.

"Are you kidding me!? Only you and Cosmo can handle that much."

Sunflower said "That's what I told him, but he insisted on three. What are we gonna do?"

Tempest said "We gotta bring him back to a peaceful place."

Helen leans in close and cradles Jake in her arms.

"Jake, honey, follow my voice. What you see isn't real. I'm here. I'll help you through this."

Jake visibly calms down.

"That's it, Jake. Just listen to the sound of my voice. I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you."

Jake starts to suck his own thumb.

 _I just kept talking to him until the stuff wore off._

Quinn's voice _That's kinda sweet, Mom._

* * *

 **Boulder, CO, 1969**

Jim's voice _So, did you guys make it to California?_

Jake's voice _No. We got as far as Colorado, then things went downhill._

The van comes is going down a suburban street in the evening. It putters to a stop and dies. The whole gang files out.

Jake said "Dammit! The engine's dead."

At this time, a police car approaches and comes to a stop. Sunflower is the first to notice.

"Shit! The fuzz."

Helen said "Everyone be cool."

A cop steps out of the car and approaches the group. He is a tall and imposing man with brown hair and a square jaw.

"What are you punks up to?"

Red Wolf said "We didn't do anything, man. Why you hassling us?"

The cop got right in his face and said "I'm asking the questions, burn boy. Now shut up."

Jake said "Hey, man, be cool. We don't want any trouble."

"Well, you got trouble, you unpatriotic faggot. Draft cards, NOW!"

Coyote said "We burned 'em at a rally."

The cop looks enraged.

"My brother is in Vietnam right now, risking his life for your freedom. Damn communist peaceniks, I ought to arrest you for treason."

Cosmo said "Alls we'r' sayin' 's giv' peace a chance."

Visibly enraged, the cop takes his nightstick and smacks Cosmo upside the head with it. Cosmo falls unconscious and hits the ground with a loud thud. This enrages Jake, who immediately gets in the cops face.

"Hey, that's assault!"

The cop said "Shut up, commie!"

He sees that Jake has a cast and is in crutches.

"You break your foot to get out of serving this great country, draft dodger? Pansies like you make me sick."

This enrages Jake.

"Why? Because I'm not a baby killer like your brother."

The cop hits Jake upside the head with the nightstick, knocking him unconscious.

Helen shouted "JAKE!"

Enraged, she gets right up in the cops face and punches him so hard that it sends a tooth flying out of his mouth. He falls to the ground, unconscious. His partner gets out of the police car with his gun drawn.

"FREEZE! HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEADS, PUNKS! YOU'RE ALL UNDER ARREST!"

* * *

 **Music:** "Along The Watchtower" by Jimi Hendrix

In a jail cell Jake, Coyote, Red Wolf and Cosmo in a jail cell. Jake rubs his head.

"Ow! My head."

Red Wolf said "The man's coming down hard on us, man."

Cosmo sang "it ain' me. it ain' me. I ain' no rich mans son."

Coyote said "That was pretty cool the way Helen punched out that pig, man. I hope the girls are holding up okay."

Meanwhile, in the womens holding cell, Helen is still fuming over what happened the previous night. Willow sits next to her while Tempest meditates and Sunflower paces nervously.

Helen said "The nerve of that facist pig. I can't wait 'til I'm a lawyer and can give johnny law a taste of his own medicine."

Sunflower said "Get real, Helen. They got us and they won't let us live that long. The man wants to kill us all. They're gonna hand us over to the CIA and then we'll be in hell. They'll use us as gunea pigs for mind control experiments. When that's done they'll kill us and make it look like we never existed."

Tempest stops meditating and looks irritated.

"Sunflower, you broke my concentration again. I'll never attain nirvana at this rate."

Willow decides to break the tension.

"Everyone, I just thought of something. If we get out of this we should set an example. I've been talking this over with Coyote and we want to start a commune after graduation. A self-contained community where we can live together in harmony. Live free and in harmony with the earth, like nature intended."

Helen looks thoughtful while Tempest and Sunflower look inspired.

"Willow, that's a great idea. And I've got one too. GUARD!"

A guard approaches the cell.

"What do you want?"

Later, at the guys cell. A cop suddenly unlocks the door.

"One of the girls promised to let us keep all of your money if we drop the charges, so you're free to go."

Later, in front of the police station. Helen sees Jake and runs up to him.

"Thank god you're alright."

She hugs him.

 _That's how we got out of it. We had no choice but to turn around and go home after that._

* * *

 **Middleton College, 1972**

It's graduation. The ceremony is being held on the quad. Cut to a close up of the hippies with their degrees.

 _We both graduated in 1972. I got my degree in marketing and Helen's was in pre-law. The world was open to us._

 **Music:** "Horse With No Name" by America

We see a montage of the old van driving across the country. We see it travel across mountains, woods and eventually open praire. Next, we see it parked under the stars on a desert night. Close up of Jake and Helen gazing at the stars in amazement. Next, we see and exterior shot of the van driving across the desert. This is followed by an interior shot of Helen driving the van and Jake riding shotgun while everyone else is in the back getting high. Finally, we see the van approaching a farm house in the woodlands of the Northwest.

 _We all moved to a commune in Northern California after we graduated. Jake and I stayed for a year before we decided to move on._

* * *

 **the commune, 1973**

A small car is packed with Jake and Helen's belongings. They're saying their goodbyes to the rest of the group.

Willow said "I really wish you'd stay, Helen. We've made a whole new world here. Why do you want to go back to all of the madness?"

Helen said "That's the point, Willow. We've made a better world here, but we need to change the one out there."

Coyote warned "Careful, you guys. Those corporate running dogs can get their claws into you real quick."

Jake said "Don't worry, man. We know how to stay true to our values."

Sunflower said "You guys are making a huge mistake. You won't change the system, it'll change you."

( **A/N:** Prophetic, isn't it?)

Tempest said "Now, Sunflower, they need to find their own path. I wish all the best to you guys."

Helen said "Thanks, Tempest."

Willow and Helen hug.

"We'll never forget you guys."

"Farewell."

After that, Jake and Helen get into the car and drive away. Jake is driving while Helen rides shotgun.

Helen said "I'm never kneading bread again."

Jake asked "So, what do we do now?"

"We get jobs. We'll need them now that we've got our own place. We save up so that I can go to law school. It'll be hard, but we can do it."

"Yeah! Then we can really take on the world."

Helen is visibly touched by Jake's enthusiasm.

"Oh, Jakey! I love you so much."

"I love you too, Helen."

 _Two years later, we got married._

* * *

 **The Morgendorffer's dinning room, 2006**

Quinn and Jim listen intently to the story.

Helen said "The fall after our wedding I started law school."

Jim said "That's a great story."

Jake said "Thanks."

Quinn asked "So when did you abandon the whole hippie thing?"

Helen said "It was a gradual transition."

Jake said "You know, a compromise here, a Republican vote there. Before we knew it, we'd turned into the very thing we used to rebel against."

"It started when we left the commune in '73, it was complete when we both voted for Reagan in '84."

* * *

Later that evening, Jim's camaro pull up to Quinn's apartment building. After parking, they sit and talk.

Jim said "That was some story your parents told tonight."

Quinn said "I know. They've been through so much over the years and stayed by each others side all that time. I hope to find something like that someday. A soul mate who'll stick by me and me by him, no matter what. How about you? Do you hope to find something like that?"

Jim is visibly nervous.

He thought _Well, here goes nothing._

"I think I already have found something like that."

Quinn looks intrigued.

Jim said "Quinn, there's something I need to tell you. Quinn, I...I..."

He takes a deep breath and says "I love you."

Jim is visibly bracing himself for rejection. Quinn smiles.

"Jim, I love you too. I felt something the moment I first saw you on that train. The more I get to know you, the more I fall in love with you."

With that, they kiss.


	8. I Now Pronounce You Upchuck and Stacy

Opening Montage

 **Theme Song:** "I'd Do Anything" by A Simple Plan

We see Quinn in class being asked out by Trevor. Next, we see her and Trevor having a night on the town when they kiss. Next, we see them arguing and she kicks him out of her place. Then, we see her asking out Jim. Next, we see them being happy together. We next see Stacy and Upchuck holding hands and looking into each others eyes. This is followed by a shot of Daria and Jane odserving the two couples and looking unimpressed. Final shot is Quinn and Jim, Stacy and Chuck, Daria and Jane hanging out and looking happy. After that, we see Quinn's smiling face against a pink background. Below that:

Quinn

in

"I Now Pronounce You Upchuck and Stacy"

written by

WildDogJJ

At a bridal shop in Lawndale Stacy is having her final wedding dress fitting. Quinn is there with her. Quinn and Stacy are by some mirrors while a seamstress (the same one from I Don't) works on Stacy's wedding dress. The dress is similar to the one Erin wore in I Don't.

Stacy said "You're doing such a great job on this."

The seamstress replied "Been in the trade my whole life."

She looks at Quinn

"You look familiar."

Quinn said "I was a bridesmaid in the Chambers-Danielson wedding. So was my sister, Daria."

The seamstress has a look of realization.

"I remember her. Nature cursed her with a body type I just couldn't work with, no curves at all."

Quinn glares menacingly at the old woman.

"You've clearly never seen her in a bikini. How you've kept your job despite your lack of skill is beyond me."

The seamstress scowls.

"I didn't like her attitude so I decided to take her down a peg."

Stacy said "That's a shocking lack of professionalism and...OUCH!"

The seamstress jabbed Stacy's leg with her needle. Both Quinn and Stacy scowl at her.

"Don't test me, young lady."

Stacy scowls at the seamstress.

She said "Before you abuse us even further consider this: I'm a field reporter for WSBC and my fiancee runs an IT startup. Be a shame if this business was hit by both bad press and malware, wouldn't it?"

That shuts the seamstress up. Quinn smiles proudly at Stacy.

Quinn said "You really have grown a backbone over the years, haven't you?"

"Yep."

Stacy decides to change the subject.

"So, how's it fell to be my maid of honor?

Quinn said "It's like a dream come true. At my cousin's wedding I was just a regular bridesmaid. I consider it a huge honor."

"Of course, you're my best friend. Who else would I want to be my maid of honor? Are you looking forward to this as much as I am?"

"Yes. Who's the best man?"

"Brad Ruttheimer."

Quinn frowns.

She said "I don't know if it was such a good idea to invite Jim. My boyfriend might feel insecure seeing me on a date with someone else, even if it is just a one time thing being done for show."

Stacy said "I know, but by the time he and Chuck were friends the groomsmen had already been picked. Don't worry, I think Jim's secure enough to handle this."

"It still feels weird. It almost feels like cheating."

Stacy looks sympathetic.

* * *

That evening at Governors Park, Quinn and Jim are in the middle of a dinner date.

Jim asked "So, how did the last fitting go."

Quinn said "It went good, although the seamstress got a little snippy. Me and Stacy put her in her place, though."

"Remind me not to piss you off."

Quinn smiles, then looks thoughtful.

"Jim, are you okay with me being the maid of honor at Stacy and Chucks wedding?"

Jim smiles warmly.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Quinn said "Because my escort has to be the best man, and you're not even a groomsman."

Jim said "Quinn, I understand. It's just ceremony, it doesn't mean anything. I wasn't friends with Chuck until after all of the groomsmen were picked. I know this isn't an actual date."

Quinn smiles.

"You're being so mature about this. I used to have guys get crazy jealous and fight over me, Trevor certainly would've."

"Well, I'm not those guys."

Quinn smiled warmly.

"That's why I love you."

Jim said "I love you, too."

* * *

 **Music:** "I Believe In A Thing Called Love" by The Darkness

A few days later in downtown Philadelphia, at the Offices of Grace, Sloan and Paige, Jim is by the water cooler chatting with Tom Sloane.

Jim said "...so Quinn's the maid of honor and I'm just a guest."

In a sarcastic tone, Tom said "And you're not gonna fight the best man. What's this world coming to?"

Jim deosn't get the joke, which Tom notices.

"I used to date her sister, Daria, in high school. Quinn always had guys fighting over her back then."

Jim said "She's told me all about that. But that was then, this is now. We all grow up sometime."

Tom said "So it doesn't bother you that you'll essentially have to see your girlfriend on a date with another man?"

"It's just for the wedding. It's not like she's gonna leave me for the best man."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Jim looks annoyed.

"You make it sound like she's the kind of girl who'd leave me for a better looking guy the first chance she gets."

Tom said "Look, I'm not trying to insult you or Quinn, but the fact is that she was like that back in high school. She's changed since then, though."

Just then, Tom seems to get an idea.

"Why don't you go with another girl, just to keep things even?"

"Because I love Quinn and wouldn't do that to her."

"Yet you let her do it to you."

Visibly irritated, Jim said "This is different, it's an obligation as part of the wedding. I know that if Quinn had a choice she'd go with me instead. I also know she won't leave me because she loves me."

Tom asked "Have either of you ever really been put to the test?"

Jim looks thoughtful.

"Are you suggesting that maybe we don't really love each other?"

"I'll be honest, Jim. I think you love what she represents."

Jim asked "What's that mean?"

Tom said "She's the kind of girl who wouldn't have even acknowledged your existence back in high school. Now, after playing the field and realizing just how unsatisfying all the jocks and preppies are, she's willing to go with the geek. It took her a while but she eventually realized that geeks are better because, unlike the pretty boys, they don't expect it all handed to them."

"Are you trying to make me feel insecure?"

"No, not at all. I'm just saying love is a fleeting thing. If a guy pours enough charm on Quinn, her love for you may not be enough to keep her faithful. She may decide that she'd rather go back to the days of having multiple men serve her every whim. Just a friendly warning."

Now, Jim looks worried.

* * *

At his apartment that night, Jim is tossing and turning in his sleep.

 **Begin dream sequence:**

Jim is at Stacy and Chucks wedding. For some reason, Jim has dreamed himself as fat with coke bottle glasses and severe acne. He's watching Quinn dance with Brad Ruttheimer, whom Jim imagines looks like Brad Pitt. They seem just a little too friendly with each other. Quinn and this other guy kiss. Jim feels like his heart just sank. Quinn and her new guy walk over.

Quinn said "Brad, this is my now ex-boyfriend, Jim."

Brad smirks.

"Tough break, loser."

Jim glares menacingly at Brad before giving Quinn a hurt look, which Brad notices.

Brad said "That's right, loser. She's my girlfriend now."

Jim looks at Quinn.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Quinn said "Don't be like that, Jim. You should've known I'd trade up sooner or later."

"B-but, I thought you loved me."

Both Quinn and Brad laugh.

"Like I could ever stay with a geeky brain like you. You just don't rate anymore."

 **End dream sequence.**

Jim shoots up from his bed and looks around. Upon realizing it was just a bad dream he lets out a huge sigh of relief.

 _Just a bad dream. She wouldn't do that to me...Wolud she?_

He looks very thoughtful now.

 _"You make it sound like she's the kind of girl who'd leave me for a better looking guy the first chance she gets."_

He looks worried.

"Aw, crap."

* * *

It's now the day of Stacy and Chuck's wedding. Both the ceremony and reception are being held at the ballroom of Le Grande Hotel. Quinn is with Brad Ruttheimer. He is only a little taller than when we last saw him in "Daria Dance Party". His voice is also somewhat deeper due to his now being older. Other than that, he looks exactly the same.

Brad said "You know, Quinn, this is the first time I've been to a wedding where the maid of honor is even more beautiful than the bride."

Quinn said "Thanks. Could you get me a soda?"

"Of course."

He goes to the refreshment table as Quinn is approached by the other bridesmaids. The other bridesmaids are Sandi, Tiffany, Brittany and some brunette we've never seen before. This fourth girl is Jessica, who made friends with Stacy in college.

Sandi said "Well, you and Brad seem to be hitting it off. Why aren't you here with Jim?"

"Because the maid of honor is escorted by the best man. I'd rather have Jim as my escort, but I have to respect tradition."

Tiffany asked "Whhyyy...isn't...Jiimmm...jealooouss?"

Quinn answered "Because he knows it's not a real date. He's mature like that."

Just then, Jim approaches. Quinn is very happy to see him.

Jim said "Hey, Quinn. You look great."

"Thanks, Jim. How'd I get a guy as sweet as you?"

Sandi snidely asked Jim "And how can you stand being two-timed?"

Before either Jim or Quinn can retort, Brad returns with Quinn's soda.

"Here you go, Quinn."

Quinn takes the drink.

"Thanks, Brad. By the way, this is my boyfriend, Jim."

Jim sizes up Brad and realizes that he's no threat after all. Brad shakes his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Jim."

"Same here, Brad."

Brad said "You're a lucky man. I wish you and Quinn all the best."

"Thanks." said Jim as he thought _Maybe I was all worked up over nothing._

At this moment, the minister who is presiding over the wedding approaches. He has luscious blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, a perfectly chisled face with a strong jaw line and his clothes fit in a manner that indicates a more muscular build than Jim's. The minister smiles at the bridesmaids.

"You ladies look so lovely." he winks at Quinn, "Especially you."

Quinn blushes at the compliment.

"Thanks."

Quinn seems to be ogling the minister, which Jim notices.

He said "Hi, father."

"Actually, I'm a minister, not a priest. And you are...?"

Jim glares menacingly at the minister as his voice takes on an icy tone.

"Jim, her boyfriend."

The minister is openly dismissive of Jim and flirtatious with Quinn.

"That's nice. Quinn, since I've done weddings here before I have lots of stories. Would you like to hear them?"

"Sure."

She and the minister keep talking while Jim stares daggers at him.

He said "I need a drink."

With that, Jim heads for the open bar.

* * *

 **Music:** "White Wedding" by Billy Idol

The ceremony is in full swing. Stacy and Chuck are at the altar. The groomsmen are Brad and Brett Ruttheimer, Kevin Thompson and another guy who I won't say anything about because this will be his only appearence, ever. Brett and this guy are both ogling Quinn but she doesn't seem to notice. Jim notices and becomes very worried. Quinn sees this and smiles reassuringly at Jim. Jim seems to be relieved.

 _Dammit, Jim._ He thought to himself _Quit being so damn insecure._

At the altar, the minister begins.

"We are gathered here today to unite Stacy Rowe and Charles Ruttheimer in holy matrimony. Love, such a wonderful thing. We search for it our whole lives. Some of us never find it. You see, when two hearts meet..."

Quinn is visibly moved by the ministers words. Jim, meanwhile, looks apprehensive.

 _It's just a wedding. It's all part of the ceremony, he's not hitting on you're girlfriend. Don't let Quinn find out how insecure you are right now. Dammit, Tom, why'd you have to say what you said?_

The ceremony concludes.

"By the powers vested in me by the State of New Jersey, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Chuck and Stacy kiss. Everyone applauds. The minister leers at Quinn, which she doesn't notice. Jim notices and hangs his head in defeat.

 _He looks like Brad Pitt. There's no way I can compete. He's going to steal Quinn right from me and I can't do anything about it._

* * *

It's now the reception. Stacy and Chuck are at the main table while Jim is at the bar, drinking whiskey. Quinn is at the main table talking with everyone.

Quinn said "I'm really happy for you guys."

Stacy said "Thanks, Quinn. This is the happiest day of both of our lives."

Chuck goes into Upchuck made and adds "And it's going to be the feistiest night. Grrrrow."

Quinn giggles. The minister approaches.

"I just wanted to give the bride and groom my blessing. I hope you both go on to have a long and happy life together."

Stacy said "Thank you, Reverend."

Chuck said "We really appreciate it."

The minister looks at Quinn.

He said "I hope that you find true love someday, too. How are things with this boyfriend of yours?"

Quinn said "I love him. Why do you ask?"

The minister puts on the most caring face he can muster. He is clearly trying to seduce Quinn.

"I've seen many such relationships end with a broken heart. I wonder if he loves you."

"He does."

"Are you sure?"

Quinn starts to look uncomfortable. Meanwhile, at the open bar...

Jim said "Another Jakc on the rocks, and leave the bottle."

The bartender does as Jim ordered. At the main table, Quinn is being simultaneously chatted up by Brad and the minister. Jim sees this and is not happy. He downs his Jack on the rocks in one gulp, then proceeds to drink straight from the bottle.

* * *

Quinn and Stacy are talking at the main table.

Quinn asked "Where's Jim?"

Stacy said "I don't know. Chuck, have you seen him?"

"He went to the bar right after the ceremony. I think he feels a little threatened by the minister."

Quinn doesn't believe him.

"Jim, no way. He's not insecure. Why would he feel threatened?"

Chuck explained "Because he has to see you on a fake date with my cousin and the minister is hitting on you."

Quinn said "He knows it's just show. I'm just being nice to the minister. I admit he's cute, but he has no chance. I'd never do that to Jim. Jim told me he understands."

Stacy said "Come on, Quinn. You, of all people, should know that nobody's that secure. How would you feel if you saw Jim being hit on and nice to a woman who's more physically attractive than you?"

Quinn looks very thoughtful for the moment.

"I'd get crazy jealous. I'd better talk to him."

 **Music:** "Heaven" covered by DJ Sammi.

Quinn immediately forgets about Jim.

"I love that song!"

At this point, she's approached by Brad.

"Care to dance?"

Lost in the excitement, Quinn said "Sure."

They make their way to the dance floor and start dancing. Chuck and Stacy, look worried. At the bar, Jim looks pissed. He takes another gulp of Jack Daniels.

* * *

 **Music:** "Heaven" covered by DJ Sammi

The reception is in full swing. Quinn and Brad are dancing. Jim is at the bar and visibly drunk. He casts another jealous glance at the minister before taking another gulp of whiskey. The song ends as we cut back to Quinn and Brad.

Quinn said "That was fun."

Brad asked "Want to dance some more?"

Quinn looks toward the bar and sees Jim drinking Jack Daniels straight from the bottle.

"I'd like to, but I need to give Jim some attention. He is my boyfriend, after all."

Brad understands.

"It's cool. He needs you more right now."

Quinn walks up to the bar and stands next to Jim.

"Hey, Jim, are you okay?"

Jim slurred "Ohh...yeah...jus' fine. I luvs seein' my girl wid somein elz. Howz id feelz to h'miliad me?"

Quinn can smell the wiskey on his breath and is not happy about it.

"Jim, you're drunk!"

"Soz...hic...whut? Yuz beenz 'glectin' me alls dis time. Whaddyu carez?"

Quinn looks hurt.

"How can you say that? You're welcome to come over and talk to me."

"Whut? And... _hic_...spoilz yer fun wid ev'ryonez? Thaz min'stur haz the... _urp_...the... _hic_...hotz f'r yuz. Go an' leave me f'r 'im, he'z a b'tt'r ca... _hic_...catch.

"Jim, what's gotten in to you?"

* * *

The minister sees Quinn and Jim arguing and grins.

 _Now's my chance._

He confidently walks over to the quarreling couple.

Quinn said "I can't believe how immature you're being."

Jim slurred "S'matter? I no goodz anymorez? Gonna leave th' ge... _hic_...geek?"

The minister approaches.

"Excuse me, but is there a problem?"

Jim gets right in the ministers face. Rage and jealousy have sobered him up a little.

"You bet there is, pal. The problem's you hittin' on my girl."

Quinn said "Jim, calm down."

The minister ignores Jim and turns his attention to Quinn.

He said "Quinn, your so-called boyfriend is clearly drunk. He might even harm you in his current state. Care to dance with me and give him time to sober up?"

Quinn looks at the very angry Jim before turning her attention to the minister.

"Sure."

They leave and go to the dance floor. Jim looks seriously pissed. As a slow song starts to play Quinn slow dances with the minister.

The minister said "I hope I'm not stepping over the line, but if you were my girlfriend I'd treat you a lot better than he does."

Quinn said "He's normally really sweet. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"How long have you two been a couple?"

"Seven months."

Now, the minister has a perfect idea to charm Quinn right out of her clothes.

"Maybe he's showing you his true colors. Maybe the man you fell in love with was just an act."

Quinn said "Well, he did say some hurtful things to me just now, but I think that was the whiskey talking."

"Drunken words are sober thoughts, you know."

Quinn looks uncomfortable, which the minister notices. The minister mistakenly believes that she's uncomfortable because she's now afraid of Jim. The truth is that she knows that Jim would never hurt her, it's the minister who's starting to make her uncomfortable. He gazes into her eyes.

The minister said "You know, you have very beautiful eyes. I could stare for hours."

Despite being drunk, Jim notices how uncomfortable Quinn looks. He also sees the minister's left hand sliding lower down Quinn's back until...

Quinn angrily said "What the hell are you doing!? Take your hand off of my ass, right now!"

The minister said "Come on, why fight the attraction?"

He tries to kiss Quinn while she resists. Before Quinn can shove him off of her, Jim walks right up and punches the minister in the face. The minister lets go of Quinn.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU JERK!"

The minister punches Jim, Jim punches him back. Quinn is both embarrassed and relieved that Jim came to her rescue. Just then, hotel security comes in and breaks up the fight. Both Jim and the minister are forcibly escorted out.

* * *

 **Music:** "Stay the Night" by Benjamin Orr

That evening a now sober and dejected looking Jim sitting on the curb outside of the hotel while the last of the guests file out.

"Jim?"

Quinn comes into view and sits down next to Jim. He looks away. Quinn looks concerned.

She said "Jim, please talk to me. What's wrong?"

Jim said "What's wrong is that I'm an insecure asshole who got a girl who's out of his league?"

Quinn puts an arm around Jim.

She said "Jim, that's not true. I talked with Chuck and Stacy after the fight. I was being inconsiderate. In your position I would've gotten crazy jealous too. What I don't understand is why you suddenly got jealous when you seemed so understanding before."

Jim reaches into his pocket and pulls out a photograph. He hands it to Quinn.

"That's me when I was thirteen."

Quinn looks at the picture of Jim in seventh grade. In it, he's fat, has thick rimmed glasses and really bad acne. She looks up at stares at Jim in shock.

Jim said "Yep, I was a fat, ugly geek. In eight grade my parents took me to a dermatologist and the acne cleared up. At the same time I started working out and lost the weight while my vision improved enough that I now only need glasses to read things that are far away. By the time I was in high school I was pretty good looking, but it wasn't good enough for me to ever be more than medium popular. To the super popular I was still the fat geek I'd been in middle school."

Quinn looks sympathetic.

She asked "How does that have any bearing on now? You're a twenty-five year old stock broker, not a thirteen year old loser."

Jim said "The other day at work I had a conversation with one of my coworkers. The subject of you came up and he said some things that brought back some of my old insecurities. You were always attractive and popular. I started wondering if I was wrong to think you really loved me."

Quinn understands that fear, having experienced it herself.

"Jim, I do love you. You could go back to being an ugly geek and I'd still love you because it's you."

"Even though someone like you could easily trade up."

Quinn decides to offer proof that she's not as shallow as people think.

She said "Let me tell you something about me: I'm attracted to brains. When I was in high school I got a tutor one summer. He wasn't bad looking, but he wasn't one of the super cute guys either. Despite this I developed a huge crush on him. I even asked him out. He turned me down because he thought I was too shallow to be with someone like him. It was my first experience with heartbreak."

Jim now looks hopeful.

"So, you're not gonna ditch me for a rich pretty boy."

"If I had to choice between that and you, I'd choose you. I love you."

Jim smiles.

"I love you too, Quinn."

They kiss.

* * *

The next day at her apartment, Quinn is on her cell phone.

"...so that's how the wedding went."

Daria is on the other end of the line.

She said "So, guys still fight over you. I guess some things never change."

Quinn said "Tell me about it. So, how are things in New York?"

Daria said "Well, Jane is getting serious with an archaeology student while Trent is tending bar while trying to get a band together."

"Same as always, then?"

"Pretty much."

At this point, Daria has a thought.

"Why do I get the feeling I know who this coworker of Jim's is?"

Quinn said "Because it's Tom Sloane. I know because eventually Jim told me the details of the conversation."

Daria said "I'm not the least bit surprised. He always was in the habit of saying the wrong thing. I guess some things never do change."

* * *

That evening in his bedroom, the minister who was hitting on Quinn is lying naked in bed with the covers up to his waist. His latest sexual conquest emerges from the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

Tiffany asked "Dooeeesss...thiiisss...toweeelll...maaakkee...meeee...loooook...faaaaat?"


	9. Erin's Flight

Opening Montage

 **Theme Song:** "I'd Do Anything" by A Simple Plan

We see Quinn in class being asked out by Trevor. Next, we see her and Trevor having a night on the town when they kiss. Next, we see them arguing and she kicks him out of her place. Then, we see her asking out Jim. Next, we see them being happy together. We next see Stacy and Upchuck holding hands and looking into each others eyes. This is followed by a shot of Daria and Jane odserving the two couples and looking unimpressed. Final shot is Quinn and Jim, Stacy and Chuck, Daria and Jane hanging out and looking happy. After that, we see Quinn's smiling face against a pink background. Below that:

Quinn

in

"Erin's Flight"

written by

WildDogJJ

At the office of Morgendorffer Consulting, Jake and Quinn are at the desk in Jake's office. The healthier lifestyle he was forced to pursue after his last heart attack has slimmed him down to his old self and de-aged him somewhat. Quinn is bringing him up to date on the business now that he's ready to retake the reigns.

"...so now Morgendorffer Consulting is making record profits and I have more clients than I know what to do with."

Jake is visibly impressed.

He said "Wow! You've actually taken a small start up and turned it into a thriving business. I'm so proud of you, sweetie."

Quinn smiles.

"Thanks."

Now, Jake looks somewhat apprehensive.

"Um, Quinn, now that I'm able to work again, what are you going to do?"

Quinn now looks apprehensive. She hadn't planned that far ahead.

Quinn said "I don't know. My original plan was to go back to New York. The problem is that I have a life here in Lawndale. I have my own apartment, my own car and a boyfriend that I'm totally in love with. There's also the fact that Daria and Jane are doing just fine without me and it would be an adjustment to move back in with them. I guess I'll just have to find a new job here."

At this moment, Jake gets an idea.

"You don't need to find a new job. I want you to keep your current one."

Quinn looks puzzled.

"But Dad, it's your job."

"And you're better at it than I am. I don't want to retire but I do want Morgendorffer Consulting to remain successful. That's why I want you to be my business partner."

Quinn is stunned.

"Me...your business partner!?"

Jake said "That's right. I want you to be 50% owner of Morgendorffer Consulting. We split the profits evenly between us."

Quinn said "I don't have enough money to buy half of your business."

"You don't need it. I'm giving it to you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to this business."

He holds his hand out to Quinn.

"What do you say...partner?"

* * *

 **Music:** "I Don't Want to Know If You Don't Want Me" by The Donnas

At the suburban home that he shares with his wife, Erin, Brian Danielson is watching TV while wearing nothing but a wife beater shirt and boxer shorts. He has a beer can in his hand and is a little drunk.

He thought _I'm hungry. When the hell is that spoiled little bitch gonna get home and make my dinner?_

He finishes his beer and walks into the kitchen. He picks up the phone and dials a number.

"Hello, I need to speak to Erin Danielson...This is her husband, Brian...what do you mean yesterday was her last day?...She quit!?...No, I didn't know...Never mind."

He angrily hangs up the phone. He looks at the table. He sees a stack of un-opened mail on it, including a thick manilla envelope. This makes Brian curious. He goes to the table and opens the envelope. His eyes go wide when he sees what's inside.

"Divorce papers!?"

He angrily slams them down on the table. He then gets another beer out of the fridge. He cracks it open and starts drinking.

* * *

At her home in Virginia, Rita Barksdale is sitting on the sofa reading a trashy romance novel when the phone rings. Rita answers.

"Hello."

Brian is on the other end of the line. He is both drunk and angry.

Brian said "What the hell are you and Erin trying to pull?"

Rita is taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

Brian angrily shakes the divorce papers in his hand.

"I'm holding divorce papers in my hand. That little bitch filed for divorce behind my back. WHERE IS SHE? SHE WITH YOU?"

Now Rita becomes angry.

"Don't you dare talk about my daughter like that."

Defiant, Brian said "I'll talk about her however I want, you stuck up bitch. Now, where is she?"

Angry, Rita said "She's not here. I don't know where she is, and if I did I sure as hell wouldn't tell you, asshole."

"She's not getting out of the pre-nup, I can guaran-damn-tee you that much. I'll fucking ruin her. I'lll..."

Rita angrily hangs up on him before he can get another word out. She then dials another number.

"Hi, Mom. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Morgendorffer house, Helen and Jake are eating dinner as Jake tells her about his day.

"So, Morgendorffer Consulting is now Morgendorffer and Daughter Consulting."

Helen said "I still can't believe that Quinn is so business savvy that you gave her a partnership."

She sighs wistfully.

"They grow up so fast."

Just then, the phone rings.

Helen said "I'll get it."

Helen answers the phone, it's Brian.

He barked "Where the hell is Erin?"

Helen snapped back "Don't take that tone with me, Brian. What the hell are you talking about?"

Brian said "Erin took off today and left me with divorce papers to sign. She isn't at her mother's or Grandma Emma's, and I know she won't go anywhere near that icy bitch Amy, so she must be at your place. Now, put her on the line."

Helen tries to contain her anger.

"Look, she's not here. If she wants to leave you that's her business. You don't own her."

"Bullshit! Now put her on, you bitchy, over-zealous (expletive deleted, starts with a c).

Helen angrily hangs up on him.

"THE NERVE OF THAT PIG!"

Jake freezes and looks scared for his life.

* * *

Meanwhile, at her apartment, Quinn is on the phone with Daria.

"...so now Morgendorffer Consulting is Morgendorffer and Daughter Consulting."

Daria said "So you get to spend your workday listening to Dad rant about military school and his father. That's a fate I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy."

Quinn explained "He's actually gotten a lot better about that. I think the near death experience caused him to realize that life's too short to spend wallowing in resentment about the past. How are things with you?"

Daria said "Same as always. My workday is spent doing a literature professor's job for him. I do get to torture undergrads and they can't do anything about it. Some of them are dense enough to make Kevin Thompson look like a Rhoads scholar."

Just then, on Daria's end there is the sound of a door opening and closing.

"Jane just got back with the pizza. I'll talk to you later, Quinn."

"Bye, sis."

They both hang up. There's a knock on Quinn's door. Quinn goes to answer. She gasps when she sees who it is. The door opens to show Erin with a suitcase.

"Quinn, I know this is real sudden but I need a place to crash. Can I come in?"

* * *

 **Music:** "Out Here All Night" by Damone

At Quinn's apartment, Quinn and Erin are sitting at the kitchen table drinking wine.

Erin said "I'm sorry I sprung this on you, but I didn't know where else to go."

"That's alright, Erin. I was the one who said I'd help you if you ever decided to leave Brian. I guess you've decided to collect on that promise."

Erin said "Yes. I just couldn't take it anymore. I'm thirty years old, stuck in a life I don't want, married to a guy I can't stand, and it got to be too much. So I decided to leave Brian. I knew Grandma Emma would stop me again if she knew, so I went behind everyone's back. I filed for divorce, quit my job and now I'm here. He's probably found the divorce papers by now."

Quinn asked "What about the pre-nuptual agreement?"

"I'm not contesting it. If he wants half of everything he can have it. It'll be worth it just to be free from him. Again, sorry to dump all of this on you."

"That's okay. I said I would help you. Besides a roof over your head, what else do you need?"

Erin said "I need to first get a job. Then, I need to find my own place. I also need help with my mom and Grandma Emma. I'm going to be on both of their shit lists when they find out."

Quinn seems thoughtful.

"Do you have a resume typed up?"

"Yes. It's in my bag."

"Can I see it?"

Erin gets up and goes to her bag. She comes back with a resume and gives it to Quinn. Quinn gives it a quick read and smiles.

She said "Erin, my dad made me his business partner today. This means I can hire people on my own, now."

Erin said "Congratulations, but what does it have to do with my problem?"

Quinn explained "It's like this, Erin, our assistant, Mariela, is feeling a little overwhelmed. We need to hire a second assistant. With your resume your perfect for the job. If you want the job, it's yours."

* * *

The next day, at the Barksdale Mansion in Virginia, Emma and Brian are in the breakfast nook discussing the issue of Erin's leaving.

Brian asked "So, what can I do?"

Emma said "Don't sign the papers. I need to find Erin and talk some sense into that girl. I will not see the Barksdale legacy tarnished further."

Emma goes to the phone and dials a number. Cut to Helen in her office. The phone rings and Helen picks it up.

"Hello, Helen Morgendorffer speaking."

Emma said "Helen, how ever are you today?"

Helen looks nervous.

"I'm good, Mom."

Emma said "I understand that Erin has run away and filed for divorce. I need to speak with her. Is she with you?"

Helen said "As I told Brian last night, I don't know where Erin is." (Pause) "I'm not handling the divorce this time."

Emma said "Quite alright. I want to get them back together. With Rita's three failed marriages and Amy's spinsterhood the family honor must be redeemed, not stained further by divorce."

Helen scowls. Of course her mother would take that position.

"I see. Has it ever occurred to you that Erin's a grown woman and doesn't need your approval to make decisions?"

Emma becomes agitated.

"Don't you dare sass me, Helen Kathrine Barksdale. I am still your mother and am doing this for the good of the family. The honor of the Barksdale's must be preserved."

Helen gets angry, all the childhood resentments start coming back.

"Dammit, Mom, you always do this. You put some imagined legacy ahead of everyone else's feelings. That's what drove me and Amy away."

Emma snarled "Speak to me in such a manner again and I'll disown you."

Helen retorted "You've been saying that since I was fifteen."

Helen angrily hangs up. While, back at the Barksdale Mansion...

Emma said "The nerve of that ingrate."

She returns to the table.

"Brian, can you think of any other places she would go?"

Brian thinks for a minute.

"During an argument she let it slip that last Thanksgiving Quinn promised to help her if she left me, but at the time I thought she was just making an empty threat."

* * *

That evening at Quinn's apartment in Lawndale, Erin is watching TV when the phone rings. Erin picks it up.

"Hello."

On the other end of the line, Emma said "Erin, thank God I've found you. We were all so worried."

Erin's face sank.

"Grandma!?"

Emma gets right to the point.

"Erin, why on earth did you run out on Brian like that?"

Erin explained "Because I couldn't stand being trapped in a loveless marriage anymore."

Emma asked "Why on earth didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd talk me out of it. I just want to live my life."

Emma curtly said "And dishonor your family in the process. You've even gotten Quinn involved. Is she there? I'd like to give her a piece of my mind."

"She's on a date with her boyfriend, Grandma."

Emma said "I see. Maybe you should use them as an example to follow. I can't keep the family's status if these failed marriages keep happening. You must go back to Brian. He's absolutely devastated."

"Grandma, please. I just want out. I'm thirty years old and miserable."

"That's hardly my fault, Erin. You and Brian just need to work things out."

Erin looks like she's ready to cry.

"We've been trying to work it out for the past eight years. It's too late. We can't keep this up."

"Young lady, I am now deeply ashamed of you."

Emma hangs up. Erin puts up the phone and starts to cry.

* * *

Later on, Quinn returns from her date with Jim and sees Erin crying.

"Erin, what's wrong?"

Erin looks up and stops crying.

"Grandma Emma called. She tried to talk me into taking Brian back. She laid the heaviest guilt trip on me, too."

Quinn sits down next to Erin.

Quinn said "It's okay. We knew this would happen eventually." (Pause) "You're not going back to him, are you?"

Erin said "No, but it's all so frustrating. If I go back to Brian I'll just keep on being miserable. If I don't I'll be ostracized by my family."

"I'm here for you, Erin. You don't have to go through this alone."

Erin hugs Quinn.

"Thanks, Quinn."

* * *

A few days later, it's evening at her apartment and Quinn, Jim and Erin are sitting on a couch watching a movie and eating pizza.

Quinn said "Thanks for getting the pizza while me and Erin rented some movies."

Jim said "Not a problem, Quinn."

Erin said "Quinn, do you realize how lucky you are? Your boyfriend here is so great. I wish I had a guy like that."

Jim said "If you want, I can set you up with one of my friends."

"Thanks, but I'd rather get settled in first. Quinn already gave me a job, but I still need to find a permanent place to live."

Just then, there's a knock on the door.

Quinn said "I'll get it."

She gets up and answers the door. Her jaw drops and her face turns pale with dread when she sees who it is. It's Emma and Brian.

Emma said "I'm here to talk some sense into you and Erin."

Quinn frowns. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Morgendorffer House, Jake is in the living room reading a newspaper while Helen is reading some legal briefs. Jake puts down the paper.

He said "Helen, I forgot to tell you, but Erin is staying at Quinn's."

Helen angrily puts down her briefs.

"WHAT!?"

Jake almost jumps back.

"Eep!"

"Why didn't you say something before?"

Nervous, Jake said "Helen, it just slipped my mind, I swear! Oh, I should also mention that Quinn hired her as an assistant."

Helen gets right in Jake's face.

"My God! How can you be so absent minded!? Rita and Mom have been worried sick. Can't you handle anything right?"

Helen gets out her cell phone and dials a number.

"I'd better give Rita a call."

Helen waits a few seconds until...

"Rita, it's Helen."

"Hello, Helen."

Helen said "You'll be happy to know that Erin is staying at Quinn's. Apparently, Quinn gave her a job and is letting her stay at her apartment until she finds her own place."

Rita said "I know, Helen. Mom figured it out when she called Quinn's place and Erin answered. I'm surprised you didn't find out until just now. Mom and I have known since last night."

Helen squeezes a pillow to deal with the tension.

"I see."

Rita knows the bitter tone all too well.

"Now, Helen, don't start. Erin didn't even tell me or Mom about it. We only found out by accident."

Helen calms down slightly.

"How is Mom taking it?"

Rita said "She tried to talk Erin into going back to Brian, but Erin won't. Mom was quite livid about that..."

"I can imagine."

"...so Mom and Brian left for Lawndale this afternoon to try and talk some sense into her."

Helen's eyes go wide and her jaw drops.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

 **Music:** "Miss Murder" by AFI

At Quinn's apartment, Quinn, Jim, Erin, Brian and Emma are in the living room. Emma and Brian are trying to convince Erin to take him back. Quinn and Jim are noticeably uncomfortable.

Brian said "Erin, I'm sorry for everything. I'll be a better man from now on, I swear."

Erin doesn't buy that for a second.

"That's what you said after you gave me herpes, and the first time you slapped me, and the first time you cheated on me, and..."

Emma taps her cane on the floor, hard.

"Enough! Young lady, I'll have no more of this foolishness."

Quinn and Jim are both wishing that they were somewhere else. Erin turns her wrath on Emma.

Erin said "Foolishness, Grandma! Is that what you call my unhappiness?"

Emma scolded "For the moment, yes. I put my hopes in you. I had to cover up your mothers mistakes and you repay me by trying to leave your husband, which is a blight on family honor."

Quinn joins the fray.

"Grandma, open up your eyes. Erin's miserable. She never loved Brian in the first place. She only married him because she thought no one else would want her after he gave her herpes."

Emma lectured "It has nothing to do with love and everything to do with status. Marrying for love is adolescent foolishness. It's too fleeting a thing to base something as important as family on."

Now, Jim joins in.

"Jeez, lady, will you listen to yourself? Quinn and Erin are trying to point out how unhappy she is with Brian and you go into a lecture about wealth and status. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Emma gets right in Jim's face and smacks him with her cane.

"OW! Jeez, what the f..."

She smacks him again.

Emma said "Do not involve yourself in this matter, boy. Why are you even here? Leave, now!"

Quinn said "Hey! This is my place, you can't just throw my boyfriend out like that."

Emma whacks Quinn with her cane.

"OW!"

"Don't you dare interrupt me, young lady!"

Emma turns her attention back to Jim. Jim is clearly not willing to take Emma's shit.

He said "I'm only leaving if Quinn asks me to."

Emma turns back to Quinn.

In a menacing tone, she said "Quinn, ask him to leave. NOW!"

Quinn stands her ground.

"No."

Emma bops Quinn with her cane again.

"OW!"

Emma turns her attention back to Jim.

"Why are you even here? Do you plan on joining this family?"

Jim stands in stony silence. Emma shakes her cane impatiently.

"WELL!?"

Jim said "Look, it's like this: I love Quinn and she loves me, but it's still too soon in the relationship for us to even be considering marriage."

Emma gives Jim the most menacing stare she can muster, but he doesn't even flinch.

She hissed "Don't you test me, boy? Where do you get the nerve?"

Jim fired back with "You barge in hear with Erin's soon to be ex-husband and try to browbeat her into taking him back. You smack Quinn for trying to reason with you. You smack me for doing the same thing..."

He gets right in Emma's face and gives her a death glare.

"...and you have the gall to ask where I get my nerve!? Jesus H Christ, I've met loan sharks who are more compassionate than you."

Quinn said "He's right, Grandma Emma. You have no right to run everyone else's lives for them."

Emma looks at them both.

"YOU DARE!"

Quinn and Jim each take a hard smack from Emma's cane.

* * *

Outside, Helen's car pulls up to the building. She gets out with a look of steel determination on her face.

 _If Mom thinks I'm going to let her intimidate my daughter, she's got another thing coming._

 **Meanwhile, in the apartment...**

Emma and Brian are in a heated argument with Erin while Quinn and Jim look on.

Erin said "Look, I'm not contesting the pre-nup. If you want half of my stuff and my inheritance you can have. It's worth it to be rid of you."

Brian said "You can't just throw me out of your life, you spoiled little bitch."

Emma threatened "Erin, either you take Brian back or I will cut you off and ensure that your mother does the same."

Erin gets very angry at this point.

"FINE! If that's how it is then GO AHEAD!"

Emma gets very cold in her tone of voice.

"Consider yourself disowned, you ungrateful wench!"

At this point, Helen charges in through the door.

"And just what the hell are you two doing here?"

Brian sees Helen and becomes enraged.

"YOU!? YOU TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHERE ERIN WAS! YOU LIED TO ME, YOU BITCH!"

He immediately smacks Helen with the back of his hand. The slap is so hard that it causes Helen to fall to the floor.

Quinn screamed "MOM!"

She immediately runs over to Helen. Quinn's blood boils with rage when she sees the bloody nose and swelling lip. She immediately turns to Brian.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

She smacks him hard across the face, three times. He blocks the fourth slap and smacks Quinn twice. Close up shows him about to hit her again when another hand grabs his wrist from behind and forceably twists his arm behind his back. The camera pans out to reveal Jim as the one who's restraining Brian.

His voice dripping with menace, Jim said "If you ever lay a hand on my girlfriend or her mother again, I will beat your ass to death."

He twists Brian's arm hard enough to make him yelp with pain.

"GOT IT?"

Brian nods frantically. Jim releases him. Next, Jim goes over to Quinn.

"Babe, are you alright?"

Quinn has a cut on her right cheek but is otherwise undamaged.

"I'm fine, honey. Thanks."

Quinn and Jim glare menacingly at Brian and Emma as Helen gets back on her feet.

Quinn said "Brian, Grandma Emma, I want you both out of here, now. Leave or I will call the cops."

Emma turns to Helen.

"Tell your daughter she'll do no such thing."

Helen defiantly folds her arms.

"No, mom. You heard her, this is her place. Leave. NOW!"

Emma raises her cane to smack Helen but Helen snatches it away and uses her knee to break it in two.

Helen said "If you two don't leave I will have you both charged with trespassing, assault and battery."

Emma said "How dare you! You're no daughter of mine. I'm writing you and your daughters out of my will."

Helen said "So be it."

Emma looks resigned to defeat.

* * *

Later that evening, Jim, Quinn, Helen and Erin are seated on the sofa trying to process what just happened.

Erin said "I'm sorry I got us all disowned by Grandma."

Helen said "No, you didn't. One thing I've learned about my mother over the years is that she never makes good on her threats to disown anyone. If she did Amy and I would've been disowned years ago."

"I'm still sorry I dragged you all into this."

Quinn said "Don't be. I said I'd help you and I was true to my word." She turns to Jim, "By the way, that was really cool the way you stood up to both Grandma Emma and Brian."

Jim said "I've dealt with bullies like your grandmother and Brian all my life. In my experience, more often than not, they fold when you stand up to them."

Quinn said "I have to admit, with Brian I was a little scared. You sounded like you wanted to kill him."

"He physically assaulted you and Helen. How was I supposed to react? I love you and don't wanna see you get hurt. I'd rather die than raise a hand to you."

Quinn smiles.

"And that's one of the reasons I love you."

"I love you too, Quinn."

They kiss as Helen and Erin smile warmly.

* * *

 **Next Time**

Quinn and Jim go on a romantic getaway in the woods. It goes fine until Jim eats some glitterberries.


	10. Camping Trip

Opening Montage

 **Theme Song:** "I'd Do Anything" by A Simple Plan

We see Quinn in class being asked out by Trevor. Next, we see her and Trevor having a night on the town when they kiss. Next, we see them arguing and she kicks him out of her place. Then, we see her asking out Jim. Next, we see them being happy together. We next see Stacy and Upchuck holding hands and looking into each others eyes. This is followed by a shot of Daria and Jane odserving the two couples and looking unimpressed. Final shot is Quinn and Jim, Stacy and Chuck, Daria and Jane hanging out and looking happy. After that, we see Quinn's smiling face against a pink background. Below that:

Quinn

in

"Camping 'Trip'"

written by

WildDogJJ

One evening at Chez Pierre, Jim and Quinn are seated at the table having dinner.

Quinn said "...so now that Dad's back and Erin is working there I have more free time on my hands."

Jim said "Glad to hear that it's all working out. I wish I wasn't so busy with my job lately."

Jim's cell phone goes off. He looks at the number and frowns.

"I'd better take this."

He answers the phone.

"Hello...hey, Dad...Can this possibly wait, I'm having dinner with my girlfriend...I'm not picking a fight with you...Come on, don't be like that...Sorry, what did you want to tell me...He did, that's good...because I majored in business...We can't all be Hollywood big shots...But Dad...I was no good at it...Look, just because Chris was a natural athlete...I was not talking back...No, I'm not trying to piss you off...Because I'm on a date... But, Dad..."

Jim removes the phone from his ear.

"He hung up on me."

At this point, he's squeezing his napkin very tightly, which Quinn notices.

She asked "Jim, are you alright?"

Jim said "That was my father. My brother got a huge promotion at his job and Dad called me just to rub my nose in it. He's always doing this, ever since I showed a lack of interest in sports. He constantly compares me to Chris and I never measure up."

He angrily pounds the table.

"Dammit!"

Quinn looks sympathetic.

* * *

 **Music:** "Paper Planes" by MIA

The next day at Pizza King, Quinn and Stacy are having lunch together and catching up.

Quinn asked "So, how's married life, Mrs. Ruttheimer?"

Stacy said "Great, though being called Mrs. Ruttheimer instead of Miss Rowe takes a little getting used to. How are things with Jim?"

"Wonderful, although our date last night got ruined. We're going to make up for it."

"What happened?"

Quinn said "Jim's father called him in the middle of dinner just to make him feel like crap. He was in a lousy mood for the rest of the evening."

Stacy said "That's terrible. His father must be a real jerk."

"To make up for it we decided to go on a camping trip this weekend."

Stacy looks puzzled.

"So you make up for a ruined dinner at a nice restaurant by spending a weekend in the woods?"

"Yes. Just me and Jim with food and essentials. No talk of work, no cell phones, no distractions."

Stacy smiles.

"Now that you mention it, that does sound romantic. Hope you guys have fun."

Quinn smiles slyly.

"Oh, we will."

* * *

Friday afternoon rolls around and finds Quinn and Jim in the woods thirty minutes east of Lawndale. They are hiking and talking.

Jim said "Quinn, this was such a great idea. We both needed to get away from things for a while."

Quinn said "And we brought our own food this time. Last thing I wanna do is forage."

Jim gives Quinn a curious look, like he knows there's something more to her comment than mere daintiness. Quinn notices.

Quinn said "When I was fourteen my parents dragged me and my sister on a weekend camping trip. Dad took the back to nature thing a little too far, insisting we forage for food. We wound up eating some weird berries that made us all act crazy. Daria didn't eat them, though, so she was able to call for help. It was still really scary."

Jim said "That's why I brought this."

He takes a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and opens it up. He shows it to Quinn. The paper has images of various types of berries.

Jim continued "I printed this out after I found it on the park service's web page. It's all the known dangerous berries in New Jersey. If I want to try some wild berries, I just look at this chart first. If they aren't on here, their safe to eat. So, no crazy poisoning or hallucinogenic freak outs."

Quinn playfully rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Gawd, you can be such a brain sometimes."

She smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

She added "Just one of the things I love about you. Although, I'd definitely recognize glitter berries if I saw them."

Jim asked "Glitter berries?"

"That's what Daria said I called them while tripping out. The name just kind of stuck."

* * *

By evening Quinn and Jim have set up camp and are sitting by the fire swapping stories.

Quinn said "...and I told a version of Cinderella where she got a bad makeover."

Jim laughs.

"You thought that was a scary story."

Quinn explained "I was deep in my shallow popular girl phase at the time, so yeah. A bad makeover was pretty terrifying to me back then. The only scary story that was actually scary was Daria's version of Hansel and Gretel. Though Mom's vampire erotica came pretty close."

Jim asked "So, any ideas for tomorrow?"

"I was thinking we could hike to the lake and go for a swim."

Jim frowns.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit."

Quinn smiles seductively.

"Neither did I."

Jim likes the sound of that.

"You naughty girl."

The two of them look each other in the eyes. They slowly lean in until they kiss.

In a sultry tone, Quinn said "What do you say we go into the tent, get out of these clothes and go totally wild on each other."

Jim grins.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 **The tent, one hour later...**

Quinn and Jim are laying naked in a single sleeping bag which covers enough of their bodies to keep the image PG-13. They both are disheveled and look exhausted, and satisfied.

Quinn said "It has never been that hot before."

Jim said "I guess being in the woods brought out the animal in both of us."

Quinn snuggles up to Jim. He kisses her on the forehead. She slowly moves her hand down.

"How about I warm you up for another round?"

She disappears under the covers as Jim smiles.

* * *

 **Music:** "Darling Nikki" covered by tThe Foo Fighters

The next morning Quinn starts to wake up. She rises up from the sleeping bag. She's still naked but posed at an angle where her arm blocks the view of her breasts (sorry, but I am trying to keep it PG-13). Jim isn't there.

"Jim?"

She sees a note tapped to the flap. It reads:

 _Quinn,_

 _Went on a morning walk. Be back soon._

 _Love, Jim_

 **One Hour later, outside the tent...**

A now fully dressed Quinn is holding a frying pan over the fire, frying some eggs. Jim appears.

Quinn asked "Enjoy your walk, honey?"

Jim said "Yep. Love that fresh morning air."

"I made us some breakfast."

"Sorry, I already ate. I used that chart to find these."

Jim holds up a branch with some berries.

"They're really good."

Quinn gasps in horror at the berries and stares at Jim as he's about to pop a berry in his mouth.

"JIM, NO!"

Too late, he pops the berry in his mouth. In a panic, she drops the eggs in the fire, runs up to Jim and swats the branch out of his hand.

Quinn said "Jim, this is important. How many did you eat?"

"Twelve. Why?"

"Because those are glitter berries."

Jim has an "Oh, shit" look on his face.

* * *

Jim has just accidentally eaten glitter berries and Quin is in a panic.

He said "Are you sure? I feel fine and I didn't see those berries on the chart I printed out."

Quinn said "Let me see the chart."

Jim hands the chart to her. She looks it over. She sees an asterix at the bottom of the print out. Next to it reads:

"Warning, chart incomplete! Other berries might also be dangerous."

Quinn said "Jim, there's a warning in small print that this chart's incomplete."

Uh-oh.

"I still feel normal."

His eyes suddenly go wide as his surroundings change from woods to outer space.

* * *

 **Music:** "Heavy Metal (Takin' A Ride)" by Don Felder

Jim is floating through space. Next, he sees a black 1979 Trans-Am T-top with rocket boosters mounted on the back. Jim lands in the driver's seat as the car rockets toward a planet below. The car lands in the middle of a road surrounded by open praire. Jim drives, but suddenly stops as his eyes go wide. Hitch hiking at the side of the road is Quinn. She looks different. She's wearing a leather thong bikini, red thigh high stilletto boots, an armor plated glove over her right arm and a belt that has a huge sword attached her right side. Her brests are inflated to Brittany-esque proportions.

Quinn seductively said "Hey, sexy. How about a ride?"

Next, Jim driving the Trans-Am while Quinn rides shotgun. They approach a massive castle. Quinn leads Jim inside the castle. He stares in amazement at all the fantastic sights. They approach a throne. Seated on the throne is Jake, who immediately stands up. He is wearing a fur cape, spandex pants, leather boots, and no shirt. He has a beard and his body is ripped like Schwarzenegger in his prime. He has a jeweled crown on his head and a scepter in his right hand.

This King Jake said "I see that you are enticed by my daughter's awesome, rockin' tits."

In a lecherous tone, Jim said "Yeah!"

King Jake commanded "Then bathe with my daughter in the Fountain of Varnath. Appease the gods by lathering up her awesome jugs with soapy suds."

Jim raises his fist in the air and pulls it down in a "YES!" gesture.

"SCORE!"

( **A/N:** I totally ripped this fantasy sequence off from an episode of "South Park".)

* * *

At the campsite Jim is totallytripping out while Quinn looks on, visibly frightened. Jim has a very wild look in his eyes.

He said "Come on, Quinn. I need to wash your awesome boobs in the Fountain of Varnath."

Guinn said "Jim, I'm not a warrior princess with E-cup boobs, I'm not wearing a leather bikini and there is no Fountain of Varnath. You're having a realistic hallucination."

Jim leers at Quinn.

"Why's your skin scaly and green all of the sudden, unless..."

Jim now looks terrified.

"GAAAHHHHHHH! MONSTER!"

"Jim, listen, it's me!"

"NO! YOU'RE NOT QUINN!"

He turns around and runs off.

"YOU'RE NOT QUINN! ARRRGGGGHHH! AAAAHHHHHH! BURRRRRRRR! NYAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-AH!"

Quinn sighs.

* * *

Later, Quinn is walking down a hiking trail trying to find Jim. She has a look of great concern on her face.

"JIM! JIM! JIM, WHERE ARE YOU?"

No response. Quinn sighs.

 _Great. He's not here. Now I wish I'd brought my cell phone._

Just then, there's movement in the bushes. Quinn notices and is hopeful.

"Jim?"

A deer emerges from the bushes and stares at Quinn. She has a mixture of awe and disappointment on her face. The deer scampers off.

 _I've never seen one that close before._

Just then, she heard Jim's voice.

"Quinn?"

Quinn turns around and sees Jim. He looks a little disheveld, but seems fine otherwise.

He asked "What happened?"

Quinn said "You tripped out on glitter berries. That's what happened."

"Yeah, that was pretty scary. I'm fine now, though."

Quinn rushes up to Jim and hugs him.

"Thank God! I was so worried, but I guess they wore off."

"They did. We need to get out of here. We're in grave danger."

Quinn immediately lets go of Jim and backs away. Something seems off.

She nervously asked "W-What are you talking about?"

The crazy look returns to Jim's face.

"There are man eating camels in these parts. They know that we're here and they want to eat us."

Quinn is now very scared of Jim. He's still messed up. She tries to think fast.

She said "Um, Jim, maybe we should go and find a ranger station. They'll know what to do." thinking _About the hallucinogens, not the camels._

Jim immediately grabs her by the shoulders.

In a panicked voice he said "We can't, that's the first place the camels will look for us!"

Quinn's now scared.

"Jim, please calm down."

"But don't you see, the camels are coming." He starts to shake her violently, "THE CAMELS ARE COMING! THE CAMELS ARE COMING! GOD HELP US, THE CAMELS ARE COMING!"

He lets her go and starts to run deeper into the woods.

"ARRRGH! ARRRGGHHHHHH! THEY'RE CHASING AFTER ME! THE CAMELS ARE COMING! THE CAMELS ARE COMING!"

All too soon, he's gone.

Quinn thought _Poor Jim. I've got to find a way to protect him from himself until the stuff wears off._

* * *

At a picnic site around noon there is a family of four setting up for a picnic. The father, a fit looking 30-something, is grilling burgers while his wife, a pretty brunette, and their two kids, a boy and a girl, are setting up the towel and laying the rest of the food out. Suddenly, Jim jumps out of the bushes wearing nothing but boxer shorts.

"GARRRRRGGGGHHHH! GIVE ME YOUR FOOD!"

The whole family is terrified.

"GAAAAAHHHHH!"

The father said "RUN!"

They all run away screaming. Jim crouches by the picnic basket and starts eating the food without unwrapping it.

"GRRRRR! YES! MY ASSHOLE WILL EATS NOW! HA AH HA HA HA HA AH HA HA AH HA!"

Behind him, Quinn hiding behind a tree.

She thought _At least he didn't harm them. Those poor kids will probably have nightmares for weeks after this. Gotta wait for the right moment._

Jim starts talking to himself, but clearly thinks he is talking to someone else.

Jim rants "You know, you're not like the others. They think I'm crazy, but you know the truth. It is not I who am crazy, it is I who am mad. DID YOU HEAR THAT? DID YOU SEE THE FACES OF ALL THE CROWDS? I have to be careful, spirit animal, they will kill me to keep their secrets. I must remember to look at the night sky and appease the dark spirit by making love to the warrior goddess. HA HA HA HA AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA NYAH NYAH NYAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Quinn comes out of her hiding spot.

"Jim."

Jim turns around.

"GAH! ZOMBIES!"

He turns around and runs off.

"YOU WON'T KILL ME! YOU WON'T EAT MY BRAIN! ARRRRRRGGGHHH! ZOMBIES!"

All too soon, he's gone again.

Quinn said "I can't do this on my own."

* * *

 **Music:** "Urgent" by Foreigner

Inside the office of a park ranger station. The park ranger, a portly middle aged man with short brown hair, is seated at his desk when there's a knock on the door. He gets up to answer. It's Quinn.

"I need your help."

* * *

Quinn and the park ranger are at her campsite. She's showing him the berries that Jim ate.

The ranger said "Glitter berries. Nasty little things."

Quinn is shocked.

"You mean they're actually called that!?"

"Yeah. They were only first discovered in 1997. Some family ate them and had wild hallucinations. Some teenaged girl called them that and the name stuck."

Quinn is visibly embarrassed.

"Um, yeah."

She regains her composure.

"So, what do we do?"

The ranger said "We have to find him and restrain him until the chemicals wear off."

"But we don't even know where Jim is."

* * *

 **Music:** "Heavy Metal" by Sammy Hagar

Inside a massive temple Jim is wearing a loin cloth and fighting off a bunch of humanoid apes being commanded by a Roman Emperor. His muscles are way bigger than normal. Jim throws one ape man to the floor while punching another out. The ape men are quickly over whelmed.

Jim said "I'll take that."

He kills the last ape-man, decapitating him with a sword and taking his spear. He hurls the spear at the Emperor. It strikes the Emperor's throat, spraying copious amounts of blood everywhere. He runs to a stone table where Quinn, dressed in a jungle fur bikini is tied down. He uses the sword to cut her free and they kiss.

She said "My hero."

Soon Quinn and Jim riding a dragon through the sky as we hear the chorus:

"It's your one way ticket to Midnight

Call it, Heavy Metal

Desperation on a red light

Call it, Heavy Metal

Flying high, feelin' just right

Call it, Heavy Metal noise"*

Jim said "This is so awesome."

* * *

 **Music:** "Radar Rider" by Riggs

The dragon Jim and Quinn are riding lands in a clearing. The couple dismounts. They stare lovingly into each others eyes.

Quinn said "You saved me."

Jim said "Of course, I love you."

Cut back to reality and we see Quinn and the park ranger. They are watching a now naked Jim (frontal shots from the waist up only) making out with thin air.

Jim said "Oh, baby, I want you."

The ranger said to Quinn "So that's your boyfriend."

Quinn said "Yes, that's him. He's still tripping out."

Cut back to Jim's hallucination. He lays the imaginary Quinn on a blanket and is about to untie her fur bikini when...

"Hold!"

Jim looks up as the imaginary Jake comes into view.

King Jake said "You may not yet enjoy my daughter's sexy body and awesome boobage."

"Why not?"

"There is another suitor."

The park ranger appears.

"Jim, you need to snap out of this. You're hallucinating, none of what you see is real."

Jim asked "How do I know that you're real?"

King Jake said "This must be decided by single combat."

Cut back to reality. The real Quinn is watching the ranger try to distract Jim while she sneaks up behind him.

Jim said "Great idea! To the brestiary arena, in the city of Nippleopolus."

The ranger distracts Jim by playing into his fantasy.

"No, we fight now."

Jim picks up a stick and holds it like a sword.

"If you insist."

Looking over Jim's shoulder, the ranger said "NOW!"

Quinn tackles Jim from behind and she and the ranger both wrestle him to the ground. The ranger takes a syringe from his first aid kit and sticks it in Jim's arm. Jim immediately passes out.

Quinn asked "What did you do to him?"

"Tranquilizer. By the time he wakes up the chemicals from the berries should be out of his system."

* * *

At the ranger station that evening Quinn is watching Jim, who's now in pajamas, sleep on the couch. He starts to wake up.

Jim said "Wh-what happened? Ow, My head."

Quinn asked "Jim, how do you feel?"

"Like I was hit upside the head by a baseball bat."

Quinn asked him "What's the last thing you remember?"

Jim said "You telling me that I just ate glitter berries. Why?"

"You spent the whole day tripping out. It was pretty scary."

Jim now really feels like shit.

"Quinn, I'm sorry. I've ruined two dates in a row now. God, I'm such a dumbass."

Quinn said "Jim, you didn't ruin our date at Chez Pierre, your father did. As for this trip, I've been there myself. It can happen to anyone. I'm just glad you're okay."

Jim smiles.

* * *

A few days later, at Pizza King, Quinn and Stacy are once again having lunch.

"...so I spent the whole day trying to keep him out of trouble."

Stacy said "That's terrible. So I guess there'll be no more camping trips."

Quinn said "Well, not for a while at least. And definitely no more eating wild berries. So, how was your weekend?"

"Chuck finally fixed the leak on our roof."

Quinn has a thought.

"I have to be the one to take charge when my man screws up, your husband does home maintenance. Stacy, are we actually starting to turn into our parents?"

Both girls look thoughtful.

Both: "Nah!"

* * *

 ***A/N:** Lyrics to "Heavy Metal" by Sammy Hagar.

 **Next Time**

Jim is offered a promotion at work, but there's a catch: he'll have to move to another country.


	11. We Need To Talk

Opening Montage

 **Theme Song:** "I'd Do Anything" by A Simple Plan

We see Quinn in class being asked out by Trevor. Next, we see her and Trevor having a night on the town when they kiss. Next, we see them arguing and she kicks him out of her place. Then, we see her asking out Jim. Next, we see them being happy together. We next see Stacy and Upchuck holding hands and looking into each others eyes. This is followed by a shot of Daria and Jane odserving the two couples and looking unimpressed. Final shot is Quinn and Jim, Stacy and Chuck, Daria and Jane hanging out and looking happy. After that, we see Quinn's smiling face against a pink background. Below that:

Quinn

in

"We Need To Talk"

written by

WildDogJJ

One evening at Governor's Park Restaurant, Quinn and Jim are seated at a table on a dinner date.

Jim said "Quinn, have I mentioned how beautiful you are this evening?"

Quinn smiles.

"Only, like, every five minutes since you picked me up. Why are you in such a romantic mood?"

She mentally added _As if I didn't already know?_

Jim asked "Do you know what the date is today?"

Quinn is now visibly excited.

She said "It's July seventh." and asked in a sly tone "Why?"

Jim said "Exactly one year ago on this day I hopped a train to New York and found myself sitting next to the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Quinn can't contain her excitement.

"Jim, you remembered!"

"Of course. We've just reached a new milestone in our relationship. With that being the case I have a present for you."

Jim reaches in to his pocket and pulls out a long jewelry box. He hands it to Quinn. She opens it and removes the contents. It's a gold necklace with a small butterfly pendant. Quinn stares at it in awe.

"Jim, it's beautiful!"

She puts it on.

"Happy anniversary, Quinn. I love you.

"Happy anniversary, Jim. I love you, too."

* * *

 **Music:** "Glamourous Life" by Fergie

At Stacy and Chuck's house the following afternoon Quinn and Stacy are in the kitchen having coffee while Quinn shows off her new necklace.

Stacy said "Quinn, it's beautiful!"

Quinn said "I know. I expect a guy to remember an anniversary and Jim certainly passed that test. I remember when Trevor forgot our anniversary. I was so upset."

"I remember that. You didn't speak to him for a whole week."

"I know. He spent a whole month kissing my ass after that."

At this point, Quinn's cell phone rings.

"Hello...Trevor!"

Trevor, Quinn's ex-boyfriend, is on the other end of the line.

He said "Hi, Quinn. How are you?"

Quinn said "I'm at Stacy's. We were actually just talking about you. Remember that time you forgot our anniversary?"

"How could I forget? I'd never seen you so pissed off. Speaking of our romantic lives, how are you in that department?"

"I have a boyfriend. His name's Jim Carbone. You?"

Trevor said "Currently single. Before you ask, no, I'm not looking to get back together. It took a while but I've accepted the fact that what we had was nice but it had run it's course. I just wanted to catch up because I do still consider you a friend. Tell me about this Jim guy."

Quinn said "He works as a stockbroker at Grace, Sloan and Paige. He's something of a brain but I actually find that attractive. He likes to race cars and he's really nice and considerate. When we started dating he made friends with Chuck, Stacy's guy, and everyone else I'm friends with. My parents really like him."

"Sounds like you've hit the jack pot. How is Stacy, anyway?"

"She and Chuck got married in February. I was the maid of honor."

"Tell them I said congratulations and I wish them all the best."

He looks at his watch.

"I gotta go. Later."

"Bye."

They both hang up.

Quinn said "That was Trevor."

Stacy said "So I gathered. What did he want?"

"He just wanted to chat for a bit. By the way, he told you and Chuck congratulations on the wedding."

Stacy smiles.

* * *

 **The next day at the Offices of Grace, Sloan and Paige...**

Jim is in his cubicle with a headset on. He types on the computer while talking on the headset.

He said "So, you want to sell your Bank of America stock and use the money to buy ten shares of Google...I think it's a wise decision. With housing prices as high as they are bank stocks are probably going to lose value very soon. With all the new social media platforms out there internet stock has a better chance of growth in the near term...Okay, pleasure doing business. Have a nice day."

As the call ends Tom Sloan approaches.

"Hard at work, I see."

Jim said "Hey, Tom. What's up?"

"My father wants to see you in his office."

Jim looks apprehensive.

"What for?"

Tom said "He wouldn't say."

Jim asked "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

Tom smiles.

"Not at all."

* * *

Angier Sloan's office sweet is huge and very decorative. The office has a large mahogany desk and ornately decorated chairs and a massive window that offers a breathtaking view of the Philadelphia skyline. Angier looks up from his desk as he hears the door open. Tom and Jim enter the office.

Angier said "Thomas, James, welcome."

He gestures to two chairs in front of his desk.

"Please, have a seat."

Jim and Tom both sit down.

Jim said "You wanted to see, Mr. Sloan."

"Please, Jim, call me Angier."

He gestures toward a liquor cabinet in the corner.

"May I offer you something to drink."

Jim said "It's a little early for that, no?"

Angier is visibly pleased with Jim's answer.

Angier said "A clean thinker. I like that. I'll get to the point. I was going over the quarterly earnings statements and was rather pleased with you contributions to the continued growth of Grace, Sloan and Paige. I also understand that you speak Japanese."

Jim said "A little. I'm not fluent, but I do know enough to get around. Why?"

Angier explained "Grace, Sloan and Paige is about to open a new branch office in Tokyo. In the three years you've been here you've shown remarkable potential. I believe you are ready for a leadership position. That is why I want you to manage the new Tokyo branch."

Jim is visibly stunned.

"B-But wouldn't a local be better suited? Someone who better understands the culture."

Angier said "You see, this branch is new and I want it to succeed. To that end I want someone I know to run it, at least for the first few years of operation. I have friends at the embassy who can get you a work visa. It pays $80,000.00 a year plus bonuses. What do you say?"

Jim looks uncertain.

* * *

At her apartment that evening Quinn is on the sofa chatting on her cell phone.

"...I really love the necklace. Jim can be so sweet."

Daria is on the other end.

"So, he remembered the one year anniversary. Was it like this on the six month as well?"

Quinn rolls her eyes.

"I can't believe I used to think that was a big deal."

Daria said "Well, anniversary does imply annual so it made little sense to me back then. I wasn't surprised that you were so excited. Even though you were starting to outgrow your shallow girl phase you were still pretty materialistic."

There's a knock on Quinn's door. She looks through the peephole.

"Jim's here. I'll have to call you back."

"Bye, Quinn."

"Talk to you later, Sis."

They both hang up. Quinn opens the door. Jim does not look happy.

"Can I come in?"

Quinn said "Of course."

She lets Jim in and closes the door behind him.

Quinn said "You don't look happy. What's wrong?"

Jim said "Quinn, we need to talk. You may wanna sit down for this."

They both have a seat on the sofa.

Jim said "I was offered a promotion at work today. Mr. Sloan wants to make me branch manager."

Quinn looks puzzled.

"Jim, that's wonderful. Why do you look so down?"

"Because the branch he wants me to manage is in Tokyo, Japan."

Quinn's jaw drops.

* * *

Quinn and Jim are seated on the sofa. He looks sad while she looks stunned.

Quinn said "Tokyo!?"

Jim said "Yes, taking the job would mean I have to move to Japan."

Quinn has a pleading look in her eyes.

"Please tell me that you turned Mr. Sloan down."

Jim looks guilty.

"I didn't."

Quinn's eyes go wide.

"WHAT?! Why?"

Jim said "Because it's a huge opportunity for me. Aside from the huge increase in income I'd get to see more of the world. It would have been foolish not to take the offer."

Quinn is completely taken aback by this.

"What about me? What about us?"

Jim said "Look, Quinn, I love you and don't wanna hurt you. The fact is, though, that staying with you would mean either I turn my back on my career or you turn your back on yours. I won't ever make you do something like that. I can't turn my back on my own career, though. I've worked too long and hard to just throw it all away because I'm in love. You could come with me, but then you'd have to leave your family and all of your friends behind. Also, you'd have to get a work visa to be in Japan, and that's not easily done. I only got one because Mr. Sloan has friends in the Japanese government."

Desperate, Quinn suggested "Or, I could marry you."

Jim countered "Quinn, neither of us is ready for that kind of a commitment. We've only been together for a year. If we stay together one of us would have to make a huge sacrifice. We'd most likely grow to resent each other because of that."

Quinn dreads where this is going.

"What are you saying?"

Jim sighs.

"I think we should break up."

Quinn is stunned speechless.

Jim said "I love you, Quinn. I don't want to break up, but I have to."

Quinn said "Jim, no. W-We could find a way to make it work. We could have a long distance relationship."

Jim said "Quinn, you know as well as I do that that never works. We have no choice but to acknowledge that this is the end. We almost had what it takes but it just wasn't enough. Love doesn't stand a chance against reality."

Quinn begged "Jim...no...please...I love you."

Jim said "I know. I'm sorry that I hurt you. This hurts me just as much. We just can't be, life got in the way."

Jim stands up a kisses Quinn on the forehead.

"I'll never forget you. Goodbye, Quinn."

Jim lets himself out the door while Quinn sits in stunned silence. Once he's gone...

"But...Jim...I...it's over...no."

Quinn buries her face in her hands and starts to cry.

* * *

 **Music:** "A Little Less Sixteen Candles" by Fall Out Boy

At their apartment in New York City Daria and Jane are at the kitchen table eating pizza.

Jane said "So, the phone call was cut short by the arrival of a guy."

Daria deadpanned "Yes, my sister blew me off for a guy. Shocking, isn't it."

"I wonder what they're doing now. Maybe practicing Kama Sutra."

Daria scrunches her face in disgust.

"It'll take years of therapy to get that image out of my head. Thanks a lot, Jane."

Just then, Daria's cell phone goes off. She looks at the number.

"Quinn!?"

With a sly grin, Jane said "Maybe she wants us to listen to her and Jim getting busy."

Daria said "After this call remind me to violently bludgeon you with this phone."

Daria answers a sobbing Quinn on the other end.

"Hello, Quinn. That was quick, I didn't expect to hear from you for the rest of the night."

Quinn said "D-Daria... _sob_...it's...it's... _sniffle_...Jim...he...he... _sob_...he...HE BROKE UP WITH ME...WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Now, Daria looks concerned.

"Quinn, calm down. Tell me what happened."

"H...He told muh... _sniff_...me... _sob_..."

She takes a few deep breaths to steady herself.

Quinn said "He was offered a job in Tokyo and he took it. He came here to break up with me because he's moving to another country. He said we couldn't be together now. He didn't want to break up but felt that he had to. I..I..I loved him so much."

She resumes crying uncontrollably.

* * *

 **The next day at the Office of Morgendorffer Consulting...**

Quinn is seated at her desk. She looks like someone who spent the previous night crying instead of sleeping. Erin comes in.

"Quinn, you look like hell."

Quinn says nothing and just sighs. Erin immediately knows that something's up.

"Quinn, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Jim dumped me last night."

Erin is surprised.

"But you made such a great couple. What happened?"

Quinn said "He got promoted at his job. He has to move to Japan. He broke up with me because he felt a long distance relationship wouldn't work."

"Quinn, I'm so sorry."

Quinn said "He didn't want to break up with me. He only did it because he felt he had no choice."

Erin asked "Has it occurred to you that he's probably hurting just as much as you?"

Quinn said "I know he is. But he was right. There's no way we can sustain a relationship under these circumstances. Either he'd have to give up his job to stay with me or I'd have to give up my life to be with him."

Erin looks thoughtful.

"I think you're both giving up too easily. I think you need to try and talk things out with him. Maybe one of you is willing to give up something."

Now Quinn looks thoughtful.

Erin said "In the mean time, I think you should take a personal day. I'll clear your schedule."

* * *

At his apartment that evening Jim is sitting on his couch looking miserable. He lets out a depressed sigh. The phone rings and Jim answers.

"Hello."

A very angry Stacy is on the other end of the line.

"How could you do that to her, you jerk?"

Jim is stunned by the hostile tone.

"Stacy!?"

Stacy said "I just got off of the phone with Quinn. She told me you dumped her. Are you out of your goddamn mind?"

Jim said "It's complicated. We can't stay together, even though we both want to."

Stacy does not buy this explanation.

"Complicated my ass. Do you have any idea how much this is hurting her?"

Jim becomes impatient.

He said "Yes, dammit, because it's hurting me too. You think I enjoy this? I just threw away the best relationship I ever had and you accuse me of not caring. I had to do it because there's no way we can stay together. Not without me throwing away my future."

Stacy asked "How can you be so selfish? You threw her under the bus for your career. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jim snapped back "Are you so naieve? It's too late for me to back out of this now. How long do you think she'll love me when I don't have a job?"

"So, quit and get another job?"

"Even if it pays less? You think Quinn's gonna put up with me if I can't wine and dine her like usual?"

Stacy said "Jim, she may have been like that in high school but she isn't like that now. She'd love you if you worked at Cluster Burger."

Jim loses the last of his patience.

"Mind your own business. And don't call me again."

He angrily hangs up and quickly calms down. At that point...

 _Dammit, she was just trying to help her best friend. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that._

He picks up the phone and dials a number.

"Hello, Mr. Sloan. It's James Carbone."

* * *

A few night later Quinn is alone at her apartment, sitting on the sofa watching a movie on TV. She has a box of tissues next to her and has clearly been crying. There's a knock on the door. Quinn gets up to answer. It's Stacy and Chuck.

Chuck said "We thought we might drop by and see how you're doing."

"Come on in."

She lets them in and closes the door behind them.

Quinn asked "Can I make you guys anything?"

Chuck said "No, I'm good, thanks."

Stacy said "No, thanks. I'm more interested in how you're holding up."

They all sit at the kitchen table.

Quinn said "I'm still reeling from this. I can't stop thinking about him."

Chuck said "I'll admit that he's a great guy, but this is definitely selfish what he's doing."

Quinn is now on the verge of another crying spell.

Stacy said "You know, after you told me about the break up I called Jim."

Quinn gives Stacy a curious look.

Stacy said "After hearing how much this hurt you I was angry and wanted to give him a piece of my mind. We got into an argument and he hung up on me."

Quinn said "Stacy, you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I was too upset to think straight. He tried to put up a hard front, but I was able to read between the lines. I think he's really torn up about this."

"Erin said something similar to me at work the other day. She said I was giving up too easily."

Chuck looks thoughtful.

He said "Maybe she's right. I know he is."

Both his wife and Quinn give him a questioning look.

Chuck said "It's like this, he feels the need to prove himself as a man. One of the way we do this is by making more money. He feels inadequate at his current job so he took one that pays a ton more money. The downside was that he had to give you up. He didn't want to, but he felt he would emasculate himself in your eyes."

Quinn said "But he was already man enough for me. He didn't need to prove anything to me."

Stacy said "You need to tell him that. Men just aren't as intuitive as women are."

Quinn looks thoughtful.

* * *

At the Morgendorffer house the next evening, Quinn is at the kitchen table with Jake and Helen.

Helen said "You seem to be taking this really hard, sweetie."

Quinn said "I love him. I don't want him to leave."

Jake asked "Have you told him this?"

"Yes. Chuck says Jim feels that he's not a real man if he turns the job offer down."

Jake looks angry.

"Oh, Do I know what that's like. I remember my father telling me "You're only a man if you fight in a war" or "I'll make a man out of you, you wimp". Never once DID THAT HEARTLESS OLD BASTARD MAKE ME FEEL GOOD ABOUT MYSELF AND..."

Helen barked "Jake, your heart!"

This snaps him out of his rant.

"Sorry."

Helen said "Quinn, I think you should tell Jim the truth. You love him and he doesn't have to prove himself to you. Even after all these years I still tell your father that every day."

Quinn appears to think it over.

"Erin, Chuck and Stacy all think Jim and I are giving up too easily."

Helen said "You are. Relationships require a lot of give and take. The ones that last are the ones where both people are willing to make sacrifices. The ones where they both expect it to be smooth sailing, they don't last. How do you feel about him?"

"I love him."

Helen said "Then you need to at least try and talk things out."

Quinn said "Alright, I'm convinced. Tomorrow, I'll go to his place and see if we can work it out."

* * *

The next day, Quinn's car pull up to Jim's apartment building. Quinn steps out. All too soon Quinn reaches his apartment and is frantically knocking on the door.

"Jim, are you home?"

At this point, a portly man with thinning gray hair approaches. He is Mr. Panucci, the landlord.

"Quinn?"

Quinn turns around.

"Mr. Panucci, is Jim around?"

Mr. Panucci said "Jim isn't here."

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

Mr. Panucci explained "You don't understand. Yesterday he put all of his stuff in a storage facility. Today he took back his security deposit and gave me the key and his last month's rent. He's moved out."

Quinn gasps in horror.

"No! Oh, God, no!"

Mr. Panucci looks sympathetic.

He said "He'd told me you guys broke up. He was taking it pretty hard. So hard, in fact, that he had his boss speed up the process for getting a Japanese work visa. He's leaving today. I guess he just wanted to get as far away from you as he could."

Quinn just stands there looking totally devastated.

"I...I just wanted to work things out. I want him back."

"I think if you'd shown up yesterday you'd have him back."

Quinn stares questioningly.

Mr. Panucci said "He told me he was having second thoughts. If he saw you he most likely would have quit his job and stayed in this country, but he didn't see you and now he's gone."

Quinn looks like she's about to cry. Mr. Panucci seems to think of something.

"You know, Quinn, he only left here ten minutes ago. He was going to Philadelphia International. If you hurry, you can catch him before he goes through security."

Quinn's face brightens almost instantly at this.

"Oh, Thank you, Mr. Panucci."

She kisses him on the cheek and scampers to her car. Mr. Panucci calls out to her.

"I HOPE EVERYTHING WORKS OUT."

* * *

Quinn's car pull up to the curb at the entrance to the main terminal at Philadelphia International Airport. She parks it and immediately runs out and into the building. Quinn runs toward the security checkpoint, hoping she can catch Jim before he walks through. She suddenly stops. She sees Jim, passing through the last scanner. Quinn's jaw drops. She watches helplessly as Jim rounds the corner and disappears from Quinn's sight. Quinn is devastated that she's too late.

"No! I..I'm too late. He...He's gone. I've lost him."

Quinn hangs her head down and sighs. She turns around and slowly trudges away.

* * *

 **Music:** "I wanna Be With You" by Mandy Moore

Later, Quinn is by a chain link fence with a view of the runway. She watches a plane take off.

 _I wonder if he's on that plane. I can't believe he's gone. I've lost him. My heart's breaking more by the second._

A tear rolls down Quinn's cheek. Coincidentally, Jim was on the plane that just took off. From his window seat he watches the world shrink as the plane gains altitude. He's deep in thought.

 _I had to leave her. She has her life, I have mine. I can't ask her to leave it all behind for me. Just like I can't turn my back on my career just because I want to be with her. Breaking up was the right thing to do._

Jim hangs his head and frowns.

 _So why do I feel like I just made the biggest mistake of my life?_

 **A/N:** This story was inspired by RLobinskie's "Falling Into College" series. Specifically, the one where Daria and Michael break up. I wanted to put Quinn through a similar situation.

 **Next Time**

Quinn and Jim each struggle to move on after the break up.


	12. Priorities

Opening Montage

 **Theme Song:** "I'd Do Anything" by A Simple Plan

We see Quinn in class being asked out by Trevor. Next, we see her and Trevor having a night on the town when they kiss. Next, we see them arguing and she kicks him out of her place. Then, we see her asking out Jim. Next, we see them being happy together. We next see Stacy and Upchuck holding hands and looking into each others eyes. This is followed by a shot of Daria and Jane odserving the two couples and looking unimpressed. Final shot is Quinn and Jim, Stacy and Chuck, Daria and Jane hanging out and looking happy. After that, we see Quinn's smiling face against a pink background. Below that:

Quinn

in

"Priorities"

written by

WildDogJJ

Quinn is asleep in her bed while the curtains are drawn shut. Her alarm clock goes off. She opens one eye, then the other before reaching over and hitting the "off" button. She slowly sits up and yawns. She walks over to the window and reaches for the curtain. She's about to open the curtain but instead sighs and walks away. Next, she is in the shower. She just stands there looking miserable. Next, we see her dressed for the day. She is in front of the mirror when she opens a drawer. She gets out the necklace Jim gave her and sighs.

 _That was so wonderful. To think that our relationship ended the very next day._

She puts the necklace on. Cut to later on in the kitchen. Quinn is seated at the breakfast bar with a bowl of Model Crunch in front of her that she hasn't touched because she's staring at something. That something is a framed collage of pictures of her and Jim making weird faces in a photo booth. Quinn sighs again. Without even touching her breakfast she leaves for work.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Japan...**

The evening Tokyo skyline shines bright. At a lounge in the business district people are unwinding after a day of work. The lounge has a small stage and a karaoke machine. People are occasionally using the machine. At the bar Jim nursing a beer and looking miserable.

 _God, I wish I could stop thinking about her._

He finishes his beer. After this, he orders another in Japanese. The bartender pours Jim another beer. While an American would notice Jim's sad expression this bartender just does his job with no attempt at small talk.*

(* **A/N:** While I don't know the language, I do know the culture. The Japanese tend to be very formal and much more reserved than Americans. )

At the stage and a young woman who looks like Tiffany turns on the karioke machine.

 **Music:** "Heaven" covered by DJ Sammi

The young woman starts to sing. Cut back to Jim, looking even more depressed than he did before.

 _Quinn loved that song. The fact that this woman looks like her friend Tiffany doesn't help one bit._

Jim sighs. It's going to be another long night.

 _I wish I'd never taken that damn promotion._

* * *

That evening, back in Lawndale, Quinn is sitting on the sofa looking miserable. Cut to the TV and we see that it's not on. Cut back to Quinn. There's a knock on the door. Quinn gets up to answer it. Cut to her POV and we see Daria and Jane. They have pizza from Pizza King.

Jane said "You look like you could use some cheering up so we hopped a train from New York to spend the weekend with you."

Daria deadpanned "Jane's idea, I'm just along for the free pizza."

While Quinn now understands her sister's sense of humor she's in no mood to laugh. She just sighs.

"Come on in."

Soon, the girls are at the kitchen table eating pizza. Actually, Daria and Jane are eating while Quinn just stares at her slice.

Concerned, Daria said "This is the least lively I've ever seen you."

Jane added "Yeah, I don't remember you being like this when you and Trevor broke up. I recall you being in love with him before it all went south."

Quinn just sighs.

Daria asked Jane "Did she ever tell you about David?"

Jane said "The tutor she had a crush on that summer we weren't speaking to each other because I was still pissed about the whole Tom situation? Yeah, she's mentioned it to me a few times."

"When she asked him out and he rejected her she took it pretty hard, too. I recall her getting over it pretty quickly, though."

Quinn, sounding monotone, said "I was upset because he was the first person I allowed to see past the popular girl mask to the real me. It hurt because it seemed to confirm my biggest fear: that no one would like the real me. Trevor was easy to get over because what I'd thought was love at the time was really just a mutual infatuation that had fizzled out by then. What I feel with Jim, that was the real thing."

Jane said "Since Daria can hardly be accused of being a romantic I'll say it. Quinn, you will find love again."

Quinn now looks like she wants to cry but doesn't.

She said "You don't understand. Being rejected by David hurt, breaking up with Trevor hurt, but neither hurt like this. This is real pain. It feels like a part of my soul was ripped out. I can't even call him because I don't know the number."

Daria looks thoughtful for a second.

"Do you know anyone who would know how to reach Jim? It's not ideal, but maybe if you two talked things out over the phone."

Jane added "And gave the phone company a truckload of money while you're at it."

Quinn smiles for the first time since Jim left.

"Of course. Last thanksgiving he had to spend with his parents. I still have that number."

* * *

 **Long Island, New York...**

At a two-story brick suburban house Tony Carbone, Jim's father, is watching TV while drinking a beer. He is a man of about sixty with greased back black hair that is gray at the temples. He is wearing a wife beater shirt that shows a muscular build with a tattoo on one shoulder. He has a fake rolex on his left wrist. His left hand has a gold pinkie ring, his wedding band and another gold ring on his index finger. His right hand also has a gold pinkie ring and another gold ring on his middle finger. Around his neck is a gold chain with a gold cross dangling from it. His face, hardened by years of blue collar work, has a permanent scowl. When he speaks it's with a heavy New York accent. Cut to the TV. He's watching a NASCAR night race.

"And Dale Earnhardt Jr. takes the lead."

Cut back to Tony. He smiles.

"'Bout damn time."

The phone on the end table rings. Annoyed at the interruption, Tony picks it up.

"Hello."

Quinn is on the other end of the line.

"Mr. Carbone?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Quinn Morgendorffer. Has your son, Jim, ever mentioned me to you?"

"Yeah, he told me about yas. What's this about, anyways? I thought he broke it off wit' youse."

"That's actually why I'm calling. I need to talk things over with him. Can I have his new number?"

Tony looks really irritated.

"No, you can't. If he'd wanted to stay in touch he would've given you the number himself. It's over between the two of youse. Move on."

Quinn is visibly put off by his attitude.

"Look, I need to talk to him. Please."

Tony said "I got a suggestion: accept that it's over. That boy's finally doing me proud and I won't let you mess it up just because you want his dick back."

"But...but..."

"Fuck off, you annoying little (forbidden word)."

With that, he hangs up on her.

From the kitchen, a woman's voice asks "Who was that, Tony?"

"Just some telemarketer, Gina."

Cut to Quinn's apartment. Quinn looks pissed.

"That jerk. How dare he call me a (****). NOBODY CALLS ME THAT!"

Cut to Daria and Jane looking startled.

* * *

 **Music:** "867-5309" by Tommy Two Tone

Saturday morning in Tokyo sees Jim walking along the street.

 _Damn weekend. At least when I'm working I can keep my mind off Quinn._

Just then, he stops. He has an idea.

 _Of course. It's Saturday morning here but still Friday evening in Lawndale._

He pulls out his cell phone. He's about to dial, but hesitates.

 _But, what would I say to her? "I love you and miss you but we can't get back together because we're on opposite sides of the globe"?_

He's about to put the phone away when he has another thought.

 _I need to at least apologize for breaking her heart. Maybe there would be some closure in her knowing that my heart's broken, too._

He immediately dials her number and listens to the ring tone.

 _But, what if she doesn't want to hear from me ever again? I gave her every reason in the world to feel that way._

Just then...

Quinn: (VO from phone) "Hello."

Jim: (Thought VO) _This was a bad idea._

He hangs up without saying a word. Cut to Quinn, in her apartment.

"That was weird."

Daria approaches.

"Who was that?"

Quinn said "I don't know. All I heard was some cars in the background and then a click."

Daria looks at the caller ID.

"International code."

She looks in a phone book. She reads the international area codes. Her eyes go wide.

"Japan!?"

Quinn gasps.

"Jim!"

* * *

Daria, Jane and Quinn are trying to figure out what to make of the phone call.

Jane said "Honestly, I never took Jim as the type who would prank call an ex."

Daria added "I may have only met him once but that's the impression I got as well."

Quinn looks thoughtful.

She said "I don't think he was prank calling me. I think he may have wanted to talk things over but chickened out. It wouldn't be the first time that's happened with a guy who was interested. Sometimes being attractive and popular can work against you by making some guys feel intimidated."

Quinn looks at the caller ID screen and writes down the number.

"There's one way to find out."

She takes a deep breath and dials.

 _But what would I say to him? "I miss you and want you back, even though you'd have to find a new job"? Do I even have the right to make him give up on his dreams?_

Jim: (VO from phone) "Hello."

Quinn: (Thought VO) _I can't do it. I can't make him give up his dream just to make me happy._

"Hello, is anyone there?"

Quinn hangs up. Cut to Daria and Jane with questioning looks on their faces.

Quinn said "I can't ask him to give up his dream of business success just to be with me. It's selfish. I love him too much to do that to him."

Daria asked "And you can't leave your life here to be with him?"

Quinn said "He already made it clear that he doesn't want me to do that. He told me he loves me too much to let me give up my life for him."

Jane said "It looks like you two are at least on the same page about this. What are you going to do?"

Quinn looks uncertain.

* * *

The following afternoon at the Morgendorffer house Quinn is talking to her parents about the issue of both her and Jim insisting on being the only one to make a sacrifice.

"...so getting back together would mean either I leave my life here behind and go to Japan or he quits his job and comes back to America. I don't want him to make that sacrifice but he insists that I don't sacrifice my life here for him, either."

Jake and Helen both look thoughtful.

Quinn asked "Have either of you ever had to make a sacrifice like that to be together?"

Helen said "As a matter of fact, we have. It happened three years after we got married."

Jake said "Your mother had just completed law school. With that expense out of the way I was ready to quit my job and start my own consulting firm. I wanted to move from San Francisco to LA and be based out of there."

Helen continued "I wanted to start my law career, but the only firm that was hiring was in Highland, TX."

"I was dead set against going there. I knew that to make it as a consultant I had to be based on either the west or east coast, not middle America."

"We got into a huge fight about it and I left your father to pursue my law career."

"After a week of separation I decided that being with your mother was more important than my dreams."

Helen continued "I came home from the office one day and found your father waiting for me. He told me that he missed me and wanted to be with me more than anything, even if that meant abandoning his other dreams. I immediately forgave him and took him back."

Jake said "That's one of the things about successful relationships. Sometimes, one of you has to give up a dream so the other person can pursue theirs. I made the sacrifice here because that was what worked best for us at the time."

Quinn listens intently.

"So, what should I do?"

Helen said "What your father and I should've done when I started my career, talk it out. You need to get in touch with Jim and decide together what the two of you are and aren't willing to sacrifice for the sake of the relationship. I know plenty of divorce lawyers at the firm and they all tell me the same thing: marriages fail when neither spouse is willing to compromise. You can't have it all. You and Jim need to decide together what's more important."

Quinn looks very thoughtful.

* * *

In Tokyo, Jim is sitting alone in the small studio apartment that came fully furnished. He is deep in thought.

 _I really need to talk to someone about this._

He picks up the phone and dials a number.

"Hi, Mom."

On the other end is a petite fifty something woman who's hair is the same shade of brown as Jim's. She is Gina Carbone, Jim's mother.

"Jim, how are you? How's Japan?"

Jim said "That's what I want to talk about. I'm having second thoughts about this whole globe trotting hot shot businessman thing."

Gina said "You're in a foreign country on the other side of the globe. Of course you feel homesick."

"That's part of it. The thing I miss most is...well..."

Gina has a knowing look on her face.

"This is about that girl you dumped, isn't it?"

Jim said "Yes, I really miss her. I thought that I'd get over her in time but I'm beginning to think I might not. I love her and can't stand being away from her. On the other hand, if I go back to her now I'd have to change careers."

"You need to ask yourself what's more important."

"Mom, it's not that simple. I'm making a ton of money at this new job."

"Yes, you have money. But, are you happy?"

"What are you getting at?"

Gina said "Is making 80 grand a year worth it if you're unhappy? Why are you doing this if you're unhappy? It's not as if stockbroker is the only occupation in the world, you know."

Jim looks thoughtful, then angry.

"I'm doing this because I finally have as much wealth and status as Dad's favorite son. The old man is being nice to me now."

"So, you're not doing this for yourself or to provide for others. You're just seeking your fathers approval, because he always favored your brother over you."

Jim frowns.

* * *

Sunday morning in Lawndale sees Quinn pacing around her apartment in her pajamas. She looks at the clock.

 _It's early evening where Jim is now. I should give him a call._

Quinn grabs the phone and dials a number. She listens.

 _Damn, busy signal._

She hangs up. After putting the phone back she sits on the sofa.

 _What am I gonna do? We need to talk, but I can't get through._

Quinn suddenly seems to get an idea.

"Looks like I'm going to Japan."

* * *

That evening Quinn is having Sunday dinner with Jake and Helen. She has just informed her of her plan.

"JAPAN!?"

"Calm down, Jake."

Jake calms down.

Helen said "Quinn, sweetie, have you thought this through?"

Quinn said "I have, Mom. We need to work this out and that can't be done while I'm here and he's there. I have to do this."

Jake said "But what about Morgendorffer and Daughter Consulting? What about your life here? You want to throw all of that away for one guy?"

Quinn rolls her eyes.

She said "Look, it's not like I'm running off to marry him. I just can't stand this any longer. My plan is to go to Japan and surprise Jim. Then we work out this situation. Either I'll bring him back with me, or I stay with him. It's even possible that we decide breaking up was the best thing and I come back empty handed. I have to at least try."

Jake looks relieved while Helen is visibly impressed.

Helen said "While I still don't think it's a good idea I understand why you're doing this. I just hope you aren't crushed if he still chooses his career over you."

Quinn said "I accept that risk. I don't know how this will end. What I do know is that if I don't do this I'll spend the rest of my life wishing I had."

Helen thought _It really was the same thing when Jake followed me to Highland._

Cut to Jake suddenly looking very thoughtful.

Quinn continued "I know you don't like the idea of me doing this, but I have to try and reconcile with Jim. I love him."

Jake now has a very rare moment of insight.

"I don't have to be a mind reader to see that. There's definitely something special between you two. Your mother and I have the same thing."

Quinn and Helen are astonished.

Jake explained "I may not be the most perceptive or put together man in the world, but I do sometimes notice things."

* * *

Monday at Morgendorffer and Daughter Consulting Quinn is in her office talking to Erin.

Erin said "So, you're actually gonna go all the way to Japan to see him?"

Quinn said "Yes. I can't stand being without him any more. We need to find a way to work this out. I love him and want him back. I have to at least try."

"So, you want him badly enough to turn your back on the rest of your life."

"Possibly, I don't know. I just know that we need to work this out. I can't stand this anymore."

 **Meanwhile, in Jake's office...**

Jake is playing with a Rubix cube and doing poorly.

"Damn eighties toy. Why can't they come with instructions?"

At this point, the phone rings, startling Jake.

"GAH! DAMMIT!"

He picks up the phone.

"Morgendorffer and Daughter Consulting, Jake Morgendorffer speaking."

His jaw drops as he listens.

"Jim!?"

 **In Quinn's office...**

Erin said "You know, Quinn, this is actually pretty romantic. No way Brian would do something like this for anyone."

Quinn now wants to change the subject.

"Speaking of which, has he signed the divorce papers?"

"Yes, finally. I am now legally single again."

Quinn sighs.

"At least one of us is happy to be single again."

 **In Jake's office...**

"Great. I'll tell her."

He hangs up.

 **In Quinn's office...**

Erin said "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll figure this out. I wish you all the best."

Quinn, sounding worried, said "At least I'll get a vacation out of it if nothing else."

Jake comes in.

"What's going on, Dad?"

Jake looks nervous.

"Quinn, have you booked a flight to Japan yet?"

"No. Why?"

Jake said "I need you to stay here until at least Friday."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

Quinn looks suspicious.

* * *

Come Friday afternoon Quinn is driving home but has a confused look on her face.

 _I can't believe it. First, Dad tells me he needs me at work on Friday. Friday comes around and he spends all morning insisting on answering the phone himself. Now he tells me to take the rest of today off. What the hell is going on._

We see her approach her apartment building.

 **Music:** "I Don't Wanna Live Without You" by Foreigner

Quinn sees a blue Camaro IROC-Z parked in front of the apartment building. Sitting on the curb next to the car is...Jim! Quinn gasps. She parks her car and gets out. Jim stands up. They look at each other.

"Jim!?"

"Hey, Quinn."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

Quinn said "I thought you were in Japan."

Jim said "I missed you too much, so I quit my new job and caught the first flight back. I called your office but your father answered the phone. We decided to surprise you."

"But, what about your career? Your dream?"

Jim explained "Something better came along. What it all boiled down to was the fact that the only reason I took the job was to impress my father, even at the expense of making myself miserable. I simply asked myself: what's more important? Being a hot shot businessman or being with you. Since I can't have both I decided: you."

Quinn's eyes tear up.

"Oh, Jim!"

As we hear the chorus "I don't wanna live without you" she runs up to him in slo-mo. She hugs him with tears of joy in her eyes.

Quinn said "I missed you so much!"

Jim throws his arms around her and holds her tight.

"I missed you too, Quinn. I love you."

"I love you too, Jim. Where are you staying?"

Jim said "Turnpike Inn. Mr. Panucci already rented my place to a new tenent. It'll do until I can find a new place and a new job."

Quinn insisted "No it won't. You're staying with me."

"Quinn, I don't wanna inconvenience you. You don't have to take me in."

"No, I don't have to, I want to."

Jim warned "I'm unemployed. Money's gonna be tight until I can get a new job."

Quinn said "I don't care. It's worth it to have you back. I want you to live with me."

"All right, Quinn. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

Jim said "Quinn, I'm sorry for all of the pain that I caused you. I was being selfish."

Quinn said "Just hold me. Hold me and don't ever let go."

"I won't."

* * *

That evening at La Manga Restaurant Quinn and Jim are on a double date with Chuck and Stacy.

Quinn said "...so now we're a live-in couple."

Jim added "At least until I get back on my feet."

"Not that either of us would object to this becoming a more permanent arrangement."

Stacy said "So it all worked out. I'm so happy for you two."

Chuck said to Jim "Glad to have you back, buddy."

Jim asked "So, has anything changed in the time I was gone?"

Quinn said "Not really. Kevin's still dumb, Sandi's still working at Food Lord and I'm still half-owner of Morgendorffer Consulting."

Stacy gave Jim a dead serious look.

"Jim, I want you to do us all a favor."

"What's that?"

Stacy said "Don't break Quinn's heart again."

"I won't."

The two couples continue chatting happily.

 **The End**.

* * *

 **A/N:** Inspired by "Falling Into College" by RLobinskie


End file.
